My Little Sonic: Friendship in the Lost World
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: Well Sonic has defeated the Deadly Six, but now they return and now they team with a very powerful ally. Losses will be made and known characters will be in danger. Can Sonic stand up to this threat?
1. Sonic & Spike's night in the castle OVA

5...4...3...2...1! TheAwesomeCoolJay is back! And let me tell you it is good to be back and now the trilogy begins. New chapters, new characters involved, new story plots, but same cool and awesomeness. Expect the My Little Sonic: Equestria Girls meets Mobian Boy spin-off later and soon, how does that work I don't know, but be expecting how chapters are gonna come on out of that. You all know me I'll start with some fun chapters (OVA's) that come from episodes than the real story will begin, which takes at the season 4 finale.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY**** TODAY: **All the time they're putting off to make the Batman vs. Superman better be worth it or else

* * *

Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by **SEGA &amp; Sonic Team**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro &amp; Lauren Faust**

* * *

_**WARNING:**_ Some characters have been altered by me, for example: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed have their cutie marks. To understand what I mean and to know about the rest check my stories in order.

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction.

* * *

Our chapter today starts on a dark, gloomy, &amp; cloudy night, where two familiar figures are approaching the Castle of the Two Sisters. These two figures were none other than Sonic and Spike, who stopped to gaze upon the abandoned castle.

"So this was Celestia's and Luna's old place, looks pretty cool." Sonic admiring the castle.

"If you say so, being at this place just gives me chills." Spike still showing fear of the castle. "Why are we here again?"

"Well the girls told me about their little adventure here and how they got scared, naturally I laughed and well that got me in trouble." Our hero said while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Smooth Sonic, no really smooth.

* * *

"So we made a bet or punishment, whatever you want to call it, that I stay here for the night." Sonic explained.

"Oh, but why am I here?" Spike questioning Sonic again.

"Well since going to and coming out of a creepy place is consider brave by girls, I've decided to help you gain some points with Rarity."

Hearing this Spike was happy that Sonic was doing this, but was overjoyed that this would get Rarity to notice him. So overjoyed Spike, not paying attention, rushed inside the castle, leaving Sonic behind.

"Well that got him moving." Sonic said as he entered the castle.

When Sonic was inside the castle he was immediately stopped when Spike put a claw in front of the hedgehog. The reason for this was because the young baby dragon had remembered all the booby traps. Now that he has this knowledge Spike told Sonic, but our hero showed no sign of concern.

"Spike if your as calm and cool headed as me, then there is no you'll fall for some lame booby trap."

Our arrogant hero said as he took a few more steps, one of those steps had triggered a pressure plate, which open a trapdoor beneath the hedgehog. Sonic had almost fell, but luckily he saved himself by grabbing the edge.

"Well that got me by surprise." The hedgehog admitted as he pulled himself up.

"So much for not falling for those lame booby traps, huh?" Spike mocking Sonic.

"Technically I didn't fall all the way in, so it doesn't count."

As they were talking a loud clank noise was heard from a distance. This got Sonic's attention, and spooked Spike well enough to make him jump in Sonic's arms.

"Wow Spike you and my friend Chip are just alike."

"Who?" Spike asked.

"I'll tell you once we leave this place, but first lets check that noise." Sonic said as he grabbed Spike and ran at super speed towards the noise.

Sonic running, this time avoiding the traps, with Spike in his hand went to investigate what or who made that sound. The running had stopped when Sonic came across a spiral staircase, which was nothing but darkness. Not wanting to go in their blind, Sonic grabbed a stick and made Spike hold it.

"What's this for?" Spike asking Sonic.

Sonic answered by giving Sonic a huge pat on the back, which made the dragon cough up some fire. The fire had lit the stick and now the duo had light.

"You know you could of just asked"? Spike said still coughing a bit.

"That will be noted, but anyway lets go!" Sonic said as he grabbed the torch and Spike.

Now able to see Sonic and Spike sped down the staircase at blazing speed. Passing through a hallway full of pony armor the boys noticed one on the ground and came to the conclusion that it fell.

"Don't worry Sonic the armor won't scare you any more." Spike jokingly said.

Right after he said that another armor had fell, which scared Spike into jumping into Sonic's arms again.

"Yeah who's scared now Scooby." Sonic responded back.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: REFERENCE!

* * *

The armor that just fell was still moving and coming out was a star spider which was not to happy with Sonic and Spike being here.

"Ha, look the little bug has an attitude." Sonic mocking the spider.

While Sonic was busy laughing at the tiny star spider he failed to notice more had come, a lot more, there some on the wall and the ceiling. Spike &amp; Sonic were starting to feel a little uncomfortable as the star spiders came closer. Sonic finally decided it was getting a little too 'crowded' and grabbed Spike and dashed away.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I would definitely run if there were a room full of spiders ganging up on me.

* * *

Sonic and Spike had escaped the little star spiders and have now entered some sort of organ room where they hear the organ being played, but see it being played by no one.

"Uh oh." Spike said as he got behind Sonic.

"What's with the uh oh Spike?" Sonic asking his scared little friend.

"When we were here last time I thought shadow ponies weren't real, but now I'm thinking they are." Spike finishing his conclusion.

"Shadow Ponies?" Sonic humorously said. "Oh man I got jokes for Shadow when I go back home."

Suddenly the organ had stopped playing and their torch was mysteriously blown out. Now in total darkness Spike and Sonic were completely blind, but out of the darkness glowing yellow eyes could be seen from a distance.

"Don't worry Spike it's two against one, we can do this!" The blue blur exclaimed as he got ready for a fight.

Before a battle could start more yellow glowing eyes appeared, surprising Sonic and Spike.

"Correction two against two thousand." Spike fearfully said.

"Okay were on their turf and we kinda messed with them, so lets just leave." Sonic said as he backed up nervously.

"Oh your scared now?" Spike slyly said.

"I could just leave your here you know." The hedgehog responding back to Spike's comment.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY LET'S GO!" Spike screamed as he jumped on Sonic's back.

With the dragon on his back Sonic boosted away from the shadow ponies and burst through a wall to escape the castle. The shadow ponies saw the duo leave and smiled.

"We will meet again." One of the shadow ponies said.

Looks like there are even things that can scare the bravest of heroes. What episode of season 4 Sonic will be in next find out next time.

* * *

I'm back just like that, so yeah you things are gonna be fun. Again this is a OVA takes place before the main story, which I'll get to, but you know I want to get these episodes out of the way. Anyway ummmm oh yeah PEACE!


	2. The Breezies ride The Wind OVA

Hey there readers its me TheAwesomeCoolJay here to give you another OVA chapter. Let me just say even though I have a lot of work as a senior, I won't slow down.

* * *

_**Reviewer talk**_

**werewolf99: **Original video animation, but in story form. Not a very good idea, not hating, but some are way too overpowered.

**Inkwell: **You'll soon find out, and when the main story starts one will.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY**** TODAY: **Look if your local school team loses, you can't say they suck, especially if you don't even play the sport.

* * *

Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by **SEGA &amp; Sonic Team**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro &amp; Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Our chapter today starts with a familiar set of Breezies, who were just flying by to check on their friend in Ponyville. They weren't going to stay as long as they did last time, because the portal back home would be closing sooner than expected this time, so a quick hi to Fluttershy was their only mission. Same as last time the Breezies were led Seabreeze, who was excited to see Fluttershy again.

"Okay my friends we must hurry, and see Fluttershy, have fun, but when it's all over we must go back home." Seabreeze said.

With all the others agreeing and a calm, easy breeze on their side, nothing could stop this group of Breezies. Suddenly a loud noise was heard and when the Breezies turn to see what it was a blue blur passed by them. That blue blur was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog who was on his normal runs outside of Ponyville. While on this run Sonic had just caught something on his face and it blocked his view.

"Aw man!" Sonic said as he stopped running. "I hate it when crud just gets in my face."

"How dare you call me crud, you big blue thing!" Seabreeze angrily said as he flew himself off Sonic's face.

"Whoa haven't seen anything like you before?" A surprised Sonic said. "So tell me what are you little gal?"

"First things first I'M A BOY!" Seabreeze angrily shouted. "Second I be a Breezie."

"A what?"

"I'm a fairy-like pony." Seabreeze putting in simpler words for Sonic.

"Oh so what are you doing coming to Ponyville by yourself?" Sonic asking.

"Me and my group were just on our way to see our friend, Fluttershy, but thanks you it is now impossible!" The little Breezie as said it got depressed and angry again. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Equestria and friend to all, including Fluttershy." Sonic said as he kneeled. "I'm sorry for what I did, but um didn't you say you had a group with you?"

"Ye-" Seabreeze stopped as he turn to see if his group is still with him.

To his disbelief his fellow Breezies were scattered across the forest.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Not the Everfree Forest guys, just the normal forest we want comedy first, action can wait.

* * *

"Oh my friends, they need help."

"Uh HELLO hero here!" The blue blur stating out as he pointed at himself. "Look Seabreeze I'll help you find your friends."

"Really, you would just help me like that."

"Yeah." Sonic said as he placed his hand down and open it for Seabreeze. "It's what I do."

The Breezie saw Sonic as a kind spirit and happily jumped in his palm. With the little guy in his hand the fastest thing alive was about to burst out and find the other Breezies, but was stopped by Seabreeze. The little Breezie told the hedgehog that he and the rest of his kind are weak flyers, which means they can be easily knocked from the air by strong winds. With this knowledge Sonic decided to go at simple safe jog pace.

"Man I can't believe I have to keep it normal." A complaining Sonic said.

"Calm yourself hedgehog, going at that crazy speed of yours will probably mean the end of me." Seabreeze said.

"True, true, but when this is all over I'm gonna show you Breezies how to really ride the wind." Sonic said with a smile.

Seabreeze did not understand what Sonic meant, but it wasn't important now, what was important was finding his friends. Jogging through the forest Sonic and Seabreeze were able to spot a half of Breezies cowering at a tree because an angry was Bear approaching them.

"Hey Yogi!" Sonic getting the bear's attention.

The bear turns to see Sonic and a Breezie, well a scared Breezie hiding in his hand.

"Pick on someone who's not quite your size, but tough enough to stand against you!" Sonic's weird heroic speech.

The bear rushed toward Sonic roaring very loud, but our hero simply yawned at what was coming at him. When bear came closer Sonic simply stepped out of the way and tripped the bear. The angry animal went stumbling until finally he hit a tree.

"That, that was incredible!" Seabreeze complimenting Sonic's actions.

"If you think that was incredible, wait till you see me actually in action."

While Sonic bragged about himself the other Breezies came to congratulate their hero, but all Sonic could from them was some weird mix of Swedish and Norwegian. When Sonic asked why they couldn't speak like Seabreeze, the male Breezie explained that they can understand him, but only he can speak Sonic's language.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Seems a bit lazy to me, but oh well.

* * *

Sonic began to jog again around the forest looking more Breezies and to his luck he was able to find the remaining half, who were flying up to a beehive to try and get some honey. Sonic acted quickly he grabbed and saved the Breezies from certain pain.

"Look guys honey is good and all, but nothing is crazy enough to mess with a beehive except a-" Sonic was cutoff when the roar from the previous bear came to exact revenge on Sonic.

"Bear." An annoyed Sonic said as turn to see the bear running towards him again. "Okay I caused you pain before, but let me offer you something sweet my hairy friend."

Sonic waited for the bear to get close and when it did, the hedgehog simply quick stepped out of the way. This time the bear rammed his head in the beehive, though the animal did get a taste of honey, the angry bees quickly retaliated by stinging the bear. Finally, with the bees now attacking, the bear was defeated and Sonic has just saved all the Breezies.

"Oooh that's gotta sting."

"Sonic our time is short we hurry back to our grotto." Seabreeze said.

"Don't worry Seabreeze I'm the fastest thing alive, you'll all get home safe." The hedgehog assured.

With Seabreeze telling him were they live, Sonic accelerated his pace, but still kept it safe for the Breezies he kept in his hands. Halfway towards their home Sonic felt like it was time, he tossed the Breezies up in the air and quickly accelerated.

"What are you DOING!" Seabreeze screamed as he and the rest of kind were in the air struggling.

"Now it's time Seabreeze ride the wind, my wind!" Sonic said in a enthusiastic tone. "Don't let fear and your limitations stop you, just believe in yourself!"

Seabreeze and the other Breezies were scared for a moment, but they had muster up the courage to do what Sonic said. They struggled for a bit, but finally they were able to ride upon the wind Sonic was creating for them and the feeling they were all feeling from going this fast was incredible. As they finally reached their destination they could all see the portal back was halfway from being closed, all the Breezies went through the portal at amazing speed, all except Seabreeze who was still amazed on he was able to fly on this wind.

"That was amazing my friend, thank you for that experience." A happy Seabreeze said.

"Hey the feeling of doing something you can't is great, I just want to show it to others." Sonic explaining his actions

"Well it was great, oh before I forget." The Breezie said as he picked up a flower. "Give this to Fluttershy and tell her she has found a great friend in you." He concluded as handed the flower to Sonic.

With that final sentence said Seabreeze proceeded through the portal and went home. The portal now disappeared and Sonic was pleased on how he made new friends now.

* * *

Wow I don't know about how you feel about that chapter, but it felt inspirational to me. Hope people can see that message. Remember guys to Favorite, Follow or Review this story and always PEACE!


	3. Sonic meets the Power Ponies part 1 OVA

Hello again readers it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here with some news. I will stop at the seventh OVA chapter and will begin the main story. Why number seven well I feel lucky on that. I already got the next one so the rest of the OVA chapters are up to you guys.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **My last story **_My Little Sonic: Equestria Girls meets Mobian_** _**Boy**_is the second most reviewed Sonic/MLP thanks to all of you. But it might bump down to third because well known author **Dawen123 **is getting real close, but I'm okay with that, I like his story it is awesome.

* * *

Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by **SEGA &amp; Sonic Team**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro &amp; Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Our special chapter today starts at night with Sonic reading comic books with Spike in the Golden Oaks Library.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Remember this takes place before the season finale and after that episode.

* * *

While reading Spike became more and more interested in his latest issue, but Sonic on the other hand was really not into the comic. The arrogant hero admitted they were cool, but said he way better than the Power Ponies.

"Aw come on Sonic, you gotta admit their super villain is pretty cool." Spike trying to change Sonic's opinion.

"Spike the villain in here uses her hair as her ultimate, while my evil makes deadly robots." Sonic comparing his foe to the Mane-iac.

"Well you got a point there, but stil-" Spike was stopped when a pillow was magically thrown at him thanks to Twilight.

"Both of you go to sleep already!" The annoyed Alicorn said, because they were keeping her up with there reading and talking.

"I think you just KO'd Spike with that pillow." The half hedgehog and half Alicorn said as he noticed Spike not getting back up.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: If your not getting that half hedgehog and half Alicorn thing go and see my second story to understand it.

* * *

"There's more where that came from if you don't go to sleep too!" She said as she used her magic to pick another pillow up.

"Twilight it's gonna take a lot more than a pillow to put me down."

"Good point." Twilight said as she put down the pillow and began to concentrate.

Twilight was charging as much magic as she can into her horn, when it was ready it emitted a bright purple glow and had it aimed for Sonic.

"Whoa Twilight the violence is not necessary." The hedgehog trying his best to get his friend to back down.

"Don't worry Sonic this is just a sleep spell?" Twilight explained.

"I know for a fact you didn't have to do all that for a sleep spell!"

"Yeah it was a bit overkill, but remember this was you we are talking about." She concluded as she shot him with the magic spell.

When Sonic was hit with it, nothing happen to him, since nothing happen to him it was only natural for Sonic to gloat about it.

"Sorry looks like you still need a little prac-" Sonic stopped because he noticed Twilight was gone.

Not only was she gone so was Spike and the Golden Oaks Library. Since the library was gone Sonic had to check one important thing, his footing, he looked down and noticed he was falling from the sky, again.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sonic said as he fell through the sky.

Not wanting to faceplant in the ground again Sonic adjusted himself and landed on the ground with a loud impact.

"And the hedgehog sticks it!" The blue blur as he bragged on his skill. "Now where am I now?"

Our hero looked around and noticed he was in some city, he looked around some more and saw a billboard that said 'Welcome to Maretropolis'.

"Maretropolis, with a name like that ponies should still be here, even though this place has skyscrapers." Sonic questioning the buildings around him.

Things were quiet, until suddenly a boom was heard down the street, Sonic ran down to investigate he stopped to see some pony-like henchmen robbing barrels from a power plant. Sonic didn't know the whole situation, but he knew these guys were no good so he stepped in to do the right thing. He spin dashed all of them and seeing how he was able to beat them so quickly he started to gloat.

"Hey guys you were just part of the game I beat easily, so where's the boss." Sonic asking one of them where's there leader.

"Right here spiky!" An unknown female voice yelled.

Sonic looked to see who his foe was this time, but he couldn't because he got blindsided by some green thing. Sonic was on the ground, eyes barely open about to pass out, but he had enough strength to get up on his hands and knees to look and see the leader. It was a gray-bluish pony that was moving around by her hair, and had a crazy smile on her face.

"This isn't over." Sonic said as he passed out.

"I hope it isn't, I want to have more fun with you!" The mysterious villain pony as she used her hair to grab the barrels and her gang. "To make things more fun why don't I leave a barrel here with you so good friends of mine can tell that me and you have met."

The crazed pony used her hair to place a barrel next to Sonic and left as fast as she could. Two hours had passed and Sonic had gained consciousness, but for some reason he couldn't move. He looked down to see his feet and hands lassoed together and he felt something pulling.

"Alright what's going on?" The hedgehog said in calm tone when he looked up. "Hey who's out there!" Sonic calling out the person who did this.

Coming out of the shadows were seven figures who were familiar to Sonic, but looked strange.

"Girls and Spike is that you?"

"We are not ponies you have met before creature, we are the Power Ponies." The purple one said. "I am the Masked Matter-Horn."

"I'm Fili-Second." The pink one announcing who she is as she also ran super fast around Sonic. "Fastest pony in Maretropolis."

"Zapp is the name blue guy." The blue one said as she grabbed her lightning bolt necklace and used it make a small tornado. "I control thunder and tornadoes.

"I am Radiance, and I have the power to create energy and construct it to anything." The white unicorn said.

"The name is Mistress Mare-velous, I have hoofarangs, but that lasso your tied up in, yeah I can control with my mind." The orange one said as she concentrated to tighten her lasso.

"I'm Saddle Rager, my power is well, just don't get me mad." The yellow said as calm as possible.

"And Hum Drum, I have no powers, but I'm awesome." The little dragon sidekick said.

"Well that's nice, we got introductions out of the way so can you you let me go now?" Sonic asking polity, but also trying to be serious.

"No can do." The leader of the Power Ponies said.

"What now, wait I get, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, now let me go."

"We'll free you, but your not going anywhere, not until you answers some questions first." Mare-velous said as she made her lasso get off Sonic.

"Well I try my best." He said as he got up. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you working with the Mane-iac?" Zapp asking angrily.

"You mean that crazy pony who moves with her hair, no."

"Then why were you here at the crime scene?" Radiance now questioning him.

"Being the hero cause none of you were here." Sonic responded back.

"But why were you trying to steal a barrel from this power plant?" Fili-Second said as she dashed up to Sonic's face.

"So you don't think I was KO'd and they put a barrel next to me." He said pushing the pink pony out of his face.

"Girls maybe we can trust him?" Saddle Rager said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Hum Drum said.

"I'm sorry about this Sonic, but your gonna have to come with us." The Masked Matter-Horn said as she and the rest of her team slowly approached Sonic.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." The hedgehog said as turned and walked away from them.

Seeing him not listening to her the Masked Matter-Horn shot a freeze ray from her horn at him to stop him. The ray had hit and a block of ice was made from it, but to the Power Ponies surprise Sonic wasn't in it. They looked around and finally saw Sonic standing on top of a lamp post.

"How is it possible?!" The Masked Matter-Horn angrily asking Sonic.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic announced with a smirk on his face.

The great heroes of Maretropolis vs. a great hero from another world, who will win? But more importantly will any of them stop the Mane-iac? Find out next time!

* * *

Dang I overdid that, and this is only an OVA! Man this is epic, tell me what do you expect in part two. Remember to **F**avorite, **F**ollow, or **R**eview. PEACE!


	4. Sonic meets the Power Ponies part 2 OVA

Hey guys TheAwesomeCoolJay here and I just want to say I'm sorry for the long wait I did to you all. I'm sorry, but life as a senior in High School is taking up much of my time and I don't like that. My primary goal is to graduate, my other goal is to entertain you all with videos or fanfictions, what I'm trying to say is even though I'm busy and slowing down, I won't stop with this.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **These new Sonic and MLP crossovers are awesome, been busy reading some.

* * *

Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by **SEGA &amp; Sonic Team**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro &amp; Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

**QUICK NOTE:** The Power Ponies and Hum Drum are not the original ones, they look exactly like the Mane Six &amp; Spike, you'll understand once this is over.

* * *

Our chapter takes place from last time where Sonic the Hedgehog is standing on top of a lamp post. Down on the ground was the Power Ponies and their sidekick Hum Drum ready to battle the hedgehog. Starting the fight was Fili-Second who used her super speed to zip right up the lamp post.

"You really want to get in a battle with speed with me, alright then show me what you got!" Sonic stated as he jumped off the lamp post.

Landing on the ground Sonic saw that Fili-Second was coming so he ran away to create a small distance from her. When the speedy pony finally made it down she stop to think why Sonic would do this.

"What's your deal spiky?" The speedster pony asked.

"Let's test that speed of yours in a battle of chicken." Sonic asked.

"Huh?"

"If you are a true speedster you won't back down from this challenge!" The hedgehog said as begin to charge up his spin dash.

"YOUR ON!" Fili-Second shouted as she jogged in place to charge up.

A few moments of charging, until finally both speedsters bolted at each other. Fili-Second felt confident that she was going make Sonic back down, but to her surprise and shock he didn't. Instead Sonic, with the spin dash, was able to hit her and send her flying in the air. The Power Pony came crashing down to the ground and was defeated.

"So who's next?" The overconfident hero asked while doing the bring it on gesture.

"Do not underestimate us hedgehog!" Zapp said as she flew into the air and joined the battle.

Zapp, using her lightning bolt necklace, made a tornado and aimed it at Sonic. Our hero did not move instead he let the tornado engulf him.

"Ha, the fool didn't stand a chance." The Power Pony who controls the forces of nature gloated.

This gloating would soon come to an end as she saw her tornado disappear and Sonic standing in the middle with a huge smirk on his face.

"How is it possible?" Zapp questioning Sonic.

"Oh that, well all I did was run in the opposite direction, hey lets see if you can do that too"? The blue blur said as he ran around in a circle to create a tornado.

When he was done making it he directed it towards Zapp, who tried to escape, but was sucked up by the tornado. When the tornado was finally over Zapp came out it spinning toward the ground, this Power Pony was now dizzy and defeated.

"Come on I'm just getting warmed up." Sonic said as he began to do some stretches.

"All right you city-slick hedgehog were not fighting one on one this time, Radiance help me take him down!"The Mistress Mare-velous said to her teammate.

"All right." Radiance responding back to her teammate.

Both Power Ponies surrounded Sonic from opposite sides and were ready to attack him. On the right Radiance using her energy constructed chains that were shot at the hedgehog and on the left Mare-velous threw hoofarangs.

"Okay hey everybody check this out." Sonic calmly said while looking at us.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Okay why do you fiction characters keep on breaking the fourth wall?

* * *

Before both attacks could make contact, Sonic acted quickly and spin to dodge the attacks coming at him. This resulted in the attacks hitting each other, the hoofarangs took out Radiance and the chains wrapped around Mare-velous.

"Okay who's next?"

"Oh snap he's good, what do we do now Masked Matter-Horn?" Hum Drum nervously asking the leader.

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this, but Sonic you have made me do this." She said as she turned to Saddle Rager. "You know what to do."

The Saddle Rager nodded and slowly made her way to Sonic.

"Oh so we are doing this one on one again, fine by me!" Sonic said getting in his stance.

"I told you not to make me mad, but by hurting my friends I'm not just mad, I'M FURIOUS!" Saddle she screamed as her eyes turned red.

Sonic backed up for a minute once he saw that, but would be later surprised when he saw that the Saddle Rager was transforming. The Power Pony's coat began to turn green, and she started to bulk up, and wow she was huge. Now Sonic was now facing this hulking Power Pony.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You see the joke I did there. Did ya did ya. Laugh.

* * *

"Your setting a bad example Saddle Rager, I mean were suppose to be telling kids to stay away from- OH SNAP!" Sonic said as he saw the Power Pony try to crush him.

Sonic narrowly dodge that by rolling away, but this was bad because he had rolled right under Saddle Rager. The giant Power Pony starting stomping in place hoping to get Sonic, but to her surprise the hedgehog ran up her leg and was now on top of her head.

"BLUE SPIKY THING GET OFF OF HEAD AND FIGHT!" The super strong power shouted.

"Man your a hulking beast, so let me give you a hulking headache." The hedgehog said as he jumped in the air.

Sonic curled up in ball form and began to do his bounce attack on the Saddle Rager, with each attack Sonic kept on getting higher, which made the force of attack stronger. These nonstop attacks finally put the Saddle Rager down and out.

"That's, that's, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Matter-Horn shouted as she flew into battle with her horn ready to shoot.

Sonic easily dodged all the shots the Masked Matter-Horn was shooting out of her horn and while dodging the hedgehog was looking for a oppurtunity to strike. When he finally saw an opening Sonic did a homing attack which finished the the leader.

"Okay now that their beaten what do we do about you?" Sonic turning his attention to Hum Drum.

"J-j-just because you beat the heroes with powers, don't think you can take the sidekick with no powers so easily." Hum Drum said scared and nervous.

Hum Drum began to run at Sonic, who was just standing there seeing what the little guy was gonna to do. Halfway to Sonic, Hum Drum accidentally stepped on his cape and tripped and face-planted to the ground.

"That defeat was almost faster than me." Sonic said snickering a bit heading towards Hum Drum

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Epic Fail! Or should I say Fall.

* * *

"You all right?" Sonic asking the sidekick as he also helped him up.

"Wait, what?" The confused sidekick asked.

At that same time the Power Ponies came to and freed themselves and now regroup with each other and once they saw this they were confused too.

"Look I'm not your enemy, I really didn't want to fight and I'm not working with the Man-" Sonic's explanation was cutoff when a huge explosion was heard.

Sonic, the Power Ponies, and Hum Drum turned to see that the explosion came from an abandon shampoo factory.

"Okay look I'll finish explaining later, but for now let me fight with!" Sonic sticking his hand out.

The heroes seeing that the hedgehog is actually their ally stuck their hooves out with Sonic's hand and to finish it Hum Drum put his claw on top, signaling that they are now a team. With that little moment done they immediately rushed towards the shampoo factory to end the Mane-iac's madness. When they entered the shampoo factory spotlights were shined on our heroes, blinding them for a moment, once they regain their sight they saw a huge hairspray can in front of them.

"The light was suppose to keep your eyes shot from the hairspray, but I guess children will forever be stubborn." The Mane-iac said as she used her hair to press the nozzle down.

Sonic jumped out of the way, but the Power Ponies and Hum Drum were not so lucky. They were hit with the spray and they froze right in place, Sonic saw that they didn't move and quickly rushed to them.

"Come on guys lets move, use your powers or something." Sonic said as shook every last one of them.

"Hey spiky they're frozen and their powers don't work, thanks to my hairspray of doom ." The Mane-iac said as she began to laugh.

"That is the worst name for a weapon ever." Sonic turning his attention back to the super villain.

"Like you can do better, so you wanna what I'm doing with these barrels from the power plants?" The super villain asking Sonic.

"Why would you even ask a question like that?"

"BECAUSE I'M CRAZY, weren't you paying attention, now reason I have these barrels is because inside them is a special chemical, tell me hedgehog have you heard of nitroglycerin."

"No, no, I haven't heard of it" Sonic using his sarcasm at the fullest.

"With it I will mix in everypony's hair products and when the time comes BOOM, HA funny right?"

"Your insane!" Sonic shouted as ran to her, but he came to a stop when her henchponies came out.

"It's Mane-iac not _Insan-iac _I mean what's so hard to understand about that, so you got a name rodent."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said as he quickly took all of the henchponies down with one quick speed attack. "And I will defeat you."

"Oh Sonic." Mane-iac said as she used her hair to stand herself up and prepare for battle. "Why so serious?"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes, I know but that to me is a homage

* * *

Sonic ran to the right, but was stopped when the Mane-iac grabbed him by the leg with her hair.

"Breaking news, Sonic the Hedgehog is in a hairy situation!" The super villain said as she tossed him away.

"Okay now your getting on my nerves." Sonic said as he got back, jumped in the air and went for a homing attack.

"Hedgehog I'm gonna make you rich." She said as she used many strands of her mane to counterattack Sonic and pin him to the ground. "See your rich, your all in there in the green."

Sonic tried to escape, but his attempts were futile,so he had to think. It took him a while, but he finally came up with a plan, Sonic grabbed a handful of the Mane-iac's hair and began to spin dash. By doing this Sonic rode up the Mane-iac 's hair until he finally made contact with her, but this was not the end of the attack.

"Here's a joke for ya if the ball on a paddle ball could talk what would it say?" He asked her as he came back to attack.

"What are you talking ab- ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Mane-iac was saying this because Sonic was still holding on to her hair and spin dashing back and forth like a paddle ball.

After a couple of hits the Mane-iac was defeated and at the same time the effects of the hairspray were wearing off. When it did they were amazed on how Sonic took down their nemesis. The leader of the Power Ponies shot the evildoers with an ice blast to make sure they stay down. After that she and the rest of her team went towards Sonic.

"You show great heroism Sonic." The Masked Matter-Horn said to him.

"Gee tha-" Before he could say thanks everything around Sonic was starting to shake and then there was this bright light blinding him. "Matter-Horn what is this!"

"Sonic it's me Twilight?" The alicorn said shaking him. "Wake up!"

The hedgehog rubbed his eyes and saw that he was in the Golden Oak Library and next to him was Twilight, he thought for a moment and he realized it was all a dream.

"Sorry I think might of overdid it with that sleep spell." She says as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh yeah you did, but anyway where's Spike?" The hedgehog asking her.

"Downstairs reading comics."

"Sweet I'm gonna go and join him" Sonic said as he got up and walked toward the stairs.

"I don't get it you were just saying how you don't like his comics yesterday, but now you do, what with the sudden change?" A confused Twilight asked.

"What can I say a good dream will change your mind." He said as he proceeded to go read comics with Spike.

Never judge something so quickly, once you give it a chance you might like, heck you might become a fan of it.

* * *

Finally done with this double OVA chapter, but sadly I have 3 more to go. This is the life I choose, expect the next chapter next week or in 2 weeks. Remember to **F**avorite, **F**ollow, or **R**eview. PEACE!


	5. Daring Do & Blu OVA

How's it going everybody, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm back to give you another OVA chapter. I know I take a while to make these chapters, but remember I still have a life I have to do.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **Before it even hits reviews, let me just say I will **NOT** make a crossover featuring Sonic Boom. I just won't.

* * *

Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by **SEGA &amp; Sonic Team**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro &amp; Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Our chapter today starts early in the morning at the Golden Oaks Library where the Mane Six were awake, but extremely tired. Why they were up so early was because Sonic had told them he had a surprise for them, but to their displeasure the hedgehog was not even here.

"How's this for a surprise, he gets up this early, but the jerk isn't even here." Dash said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Well whatever the surprise is it all better be worth it or else." Rarity commented as she yawned.

All of sudden, bursting through the door was our speedy hero Sonic who looked at the girls and smiled, but they didn't smile back, no they were a little angry.

"Alright, alright I know I deserve those looks." He said scratching the back of his head. "But listen while I was out running one day, I bumped into a very important pony."

"Sonic's who's so important that we had to be awake this early in the morning?" Twilight asked.

"Oh I don't know, but does the name A.K. Yearling ring a bell." He said with a smile waiting for a response.

With that name being said all the ponies were now fully awake and quickly ran towards Sonic and began asking multiple questions.

"Do you enjoy her books?" Fluttershy asked

"You met the author of Daring Do?" Pinkie said.

"What did the two of you talk about?" Applejack asked.

"Any information on a new book from Daring Do?" Rainbow Dash excitedly asked.

"Yes, future projects, well let the author herself tell you." Sonic as he pointed at the door.

Coming through the door was A.K. Yearling, who was pulling in a wagon that had something in it, that was covered by a sheet. The girls were excited to see the author and asked about the sudden appearance.

"Well to tell you the truth it's all because of him." She said pointing at Sonic. "I heard about Sonic's adventures, and how he has save the day and Equestria so no doubt I need to write a story about him and Daring Do, but there was a problem."

"What was the problem?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't really know Sonic that well, so I came to Ponyville and well guess the rest is self explanatory." Yearling explained, then turned to the wagon. "Anyway would all of you ponies like to be the first read this story." She as she grabbed the sheet.

"YES PLEASE!" ALL of the girls answered.

"Okay here we go!" The author said pulling the sheet off.

She picked the book up from the wagon and revealed it to everpony, who were in awe and wonder over the book. The cover was Daring Do and Sonic together facing off against Ahuizotl and the title was _Daring Do &amp; Blu_.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes you get a story in a story, unexpected right anyway let's begin with... the title is next, it's for the special effect.

* * *

_**Daring Do &amp; Blu**_

Deep down in a dense forest we see the main character Daring Do in quicksand, before she did any action a blue blur had came and pulled her out. Her rescuer was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, who was expecting a thank you, but Daring Do simply walked away.

"Um you know maybe a bit of gratitude would be nice for the guy who saved you from you know death." A confused Sonic said.

"I appreciate it, but buddy I could of saved myself." The adventurous pony responded back.

"Okay, anyway I'm Son-"

"I know who you are, but that name and title is way to long so to me your name is Blu." Daring Do interrupting Sonic.

"Wow your tough, so tell me tough girl who are you and what are you doing out here?"

"If you must know my name is Daring Do and I'm out here because I heard around that Ahuizotl-"

"Who?"

"A huge evil mix of dog and monkey who wears a lot of gold jewelry." She quickly explained. "Anyway I heard that he has acquired some sort of powerful item that can make him unstoppable."

"That must be the Chaos Emerald I lost." Sonic realizing the powerful item.

"The what you what now?" Daring Do said as she quickly turned around.

"Yeah during a little chaos control mishap I sorta lost it here." He said scratching the back of his head.

Not paying attention Sonic was quickly tackled by Daring Do, who also pinned the hedgehog down with her hooves.

"So your telling my archenemy has the chance to be extremely powerful all because of you." Daring Do said in a normal volume, but very angry.

"Blame really isn't what's important here." The hedgehog said trying to change the conversation. "But yes."

"Smooth move." She sarcastically said. "No, really by doing this you make yourself a great hero."

"Your criticism is heard, but instead of burning all that heat on me, why don't we use it against this Ahuizotl guy." Sonic said smiling trying to get on Daring Do's good side.

"Forget it Blu." She said as she moved away from Sonic, allowing him to get up. "I work alone."

"So do I, but there are times when even the best good guys should even team up, so what do you say?" The hero said sticking his hand out hoping for a team up.

The explorer pony has opened up a little to others, but knowing of this mess that Sonic has caused just makes her furious. So she rejected his offer by turning from him and walking away, but suddenly stopping her in her tracks was Ahuizotl, who jumped from a tree.

"Nice to see you again Miss Do." Ahuizotl said.

"Ahuizotl!" A surprised Daring Do said.

Before she could do anything Ahuizotl grabbed and lifted her from the ground, Sonic was about jumped to a homing attack on him, but that was canceled when he used his tail with a hand on it to punch Sonic in mid-air. This knocked Sonic into some bushes and now since he was gone, Ahuizotl and Daring Do can chat.

"So I guess your here to try take this little beauty away." The evil creature said as he used his tail to grab the Chaos Emerald from his hiding place in the trees.

"I will stop you from using that!" She said as she tried to struggle out of Ahuizotl's hands.

"You don't have to worry about that my dear, truth be told I haven't quite learned how to tap in this little gem's power, but once I do well lets just say dark days are coming." Ahuizotl said as he imagined the future, but then turned his attention back to Daring Do."But alas you Daring Do will not get to witness that."

With his sentence over Ahuizotl tighten his grip on Daring Do, the evil creature was set on crushing the pony in his hands. Daring Do was trying her hardest to break free, but there was no chance, suddenly everything was going black for Daring Do. Ahuizotl almost succeeded in this evil task, but was stopped from behind when Sonic did a homing attack on his back. This attack resulted in Daring Do getting free and the Chaos Emerald escaping from Ahuizotl's grip.

"The Emerald is up!" Sonic said as jumped and caught it in the air. "And it's caught by the dude in blue!"

"Gloating will cost you the battle." Ahuizotl said getting up. "Now that we are face to face are epic showdown can commence."

Not wasting time Sonic quickly did his boost attack and sent Ahuizotl through trees ending the battle quickly.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That may seem lazy, but in a weird way its not. My only explanation is that this dude don't seem to tough.

* * *

Defeating Ahuizotl, Sonic quickly rushed back to check on Daring Do, he came back to see the pony was wobbling a bit, but when she caught her breath everything was just fine.

"Sweet your okay, look I'm sorry about this whole mess." Sonic trying to apologize.

"Don't be, this was some adventure, it definitely had thrills and excitement, sorry for being so harsh in the beginning, so do you want to start this over." She said putting her hoof out.

"Sure Danger Do." The blue hedgehog delightfully said as he put his hand out and shook hers.

"I really hope for more adventures with you, Blu."

"Don't worry." He said striking a pose. "I'm full of surprises."

"Is that so?" She said as she revealed her wings to him and flew to the air. "I have a few surprises myself."

With that Daring Do flew off and stood there Sonic smiling upon making a new friend and having somepony new to have adventures with.

The End.

Written by A.K. Yearling

Story created by A.K. Yearling &amp; Sonic The Hedgehog

* * *

"And that's how you make a story." Sonic concluded.

All the girls cheered for both Sonic and A.K. Yearling, who responded by bowing down for their audience.

What ever you create no matter what there will be people who will always appreciate it and if not be happy that you made something

* * *

My everything right now, please in the reviews suggest the next OVA chapter, cause I'm tired of picking one at random. Big news coming chapter so be prepared. Remember to **F**avorite, **F**ollow, or **R**eview. PEACE!


	6. New Sonic Heroes? OVA

Hey guys it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to give you an awesome chapter. I know I got some of you miffed at me for being this slow, I'm really sorry and to make matters worse I was at a point where I just wanted to say goodbye forever in this chapter. But something inside me decided to keep on going, I need to finish this trilogy and need to start that spin-off I promised.

* * *

**WHAT ****I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **I got Smash Bros. for Wii U on the day it came out and I downloaded Fun Run 2 on my phone.

* * *

Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by SEGA &amp; Sonic Team

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by Hasbro &amp; Lauren Faust

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

This chapter begins at Sweet Apple Acres with Sonic in front of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, who came because the young trio wanted to ask Sonic something important.

"So girls what's up?" The hedgehog asked

"Sonic we called you here for one important reason." Apple Bloom

"This reason is very big and we kinda need your approval for this Sonic." Sweetie Belle added.

"Ha, girls don't be silly you don't need my approval for anything, just do what you want to do."

"Okay that's awesome cause we kinda want to be Sonic Heroes!" Scootaloo explained.

"Is that all that's not a big iss- WAIT, what!" A shocked Sonic said once he realized what he just heard.

"Surprising isn't it." Sweetie Belle said.

"More like strange, why do you three want to be Sonic Heroes?"

"Why wouldn't we be Sonic Heroes, we get to save the day and stop bad guys." Scootaloo excitedly told him as she grabbed his arm. "Plus all that high speed action!"

"Girls I'm sorry but you can't do be Sonic Heroes." Sonic told them firmly.

"Why not yah done made my sister and the rest of her friends Sonic Heroes!" Apple Bloom angrily stated out to Sonic.

"Well that's different they are, you know older, yeah that's right their older." A quick answer &amp; nervous answer be the blue blur.

"What about Spike, he's younger than them, but made him one! An irritated Scootaloo replied.

"Well you see he was with us and um I- okay I got nothing." The hero finally admitting defeat. "How do all of you get this information?"

"Well sometimes we have Spike in our clubhouse and he tell, well mostly brag about his adventures with you?" Sweetie Belle explained.

"So he's the reason for all of this, well till I see him." Sonic said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Everytime you read my stuff do you notice that I'm trying to give Sonic and Spike that brother relationship he has with Tails, but it has this funny flaw.

* * *

"So, are we Sonic Heroes now? Apple Bloom asked.

"Okay, you want to be Sonic Heroes so bad well first you got to earn it." The hedgehog said with a smirk as he walked a short distance away from the three little fillies and turned his back to them. "Here's the challenge: all you simply have to do is lay a hoof on me."

"Ha, is that all this is gonna be easy!" Scootaloo announced as she came running towards Sonic.

The hedgehog anticipated this and simply sidestepped out of the way, after that Apple Bloom came at Sonic, but he jumped over her and this resulted in Apple Bloom crashing into Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle saw what Sonic was doing and decided to not follow suit with her friends.

"Come on girls you have to do better than that!" He told them as he ran off heading to the Everfree Forest.

"I forgot he was the fastest thing alive." Scootaloo painfully said.

"You think we would remember that since you know his name is Sonic." Sweetie Belle said.

"No time for that, we have to get him!" Apple Bloom said as she got up.

* * *

**BACK TO SONIC**

* * *

"Well that's the end of that." The hero said to himself as he sat down on a log. "I really don't want to disappoint them, but being a Sonic Hero is too dangerous for kids like them, but I did get Spike and Tails do this at a young age, man this whole hero and being responsible don't really mix." The blue hedgehog arguing with himself.

Sonic not paying attention failed to notice the creature behind him, the creature with the element of surprise wrapped its tail around the hedgehog and lifted Sonic in the air.

"Aw man really, look I don't have time for thi-" He stopped talking when he saw the face of the enemy.

It was a Chimera (from that episode of season 4) and it looked hungry.

"Okay I can see that you boys are hungry, let me just give you this warning, I do not like to be treated like an appetizer, so about you put me down and none of you dudes will get hurt." Sonic said in a relaxed threatening tone.

"How rude, sisters our dinner thinks we are males." The lion head said.

"And it is threatening us, such a baaad attitude." The goat head said

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I know what your thinking and I agree that joke sucked.

* * *

"Maybe I should squeeze the life out of him so we don't get anymore lip from dinner. The snake head/tail said applying more pressure.

Watching and hiding behind a bush were the former cutie mark crusaders, they were a little scared but they knew this was their only opportunity to become Sonic Heroes, so they devised a plan.

"_Man this is embarrassing getting captured by a low level baddie like this, can't believe I'm thinking this, but I need a little help." _Sonic thought to himself.

Suddenly jumping from the bush was the three fillies and surprising Sonic, but making him worry, which was the opposite of what the Chimera was feeling, because this extra snack for them.

"What are you girls doing run!"

"Silence him!" The goat head commanding the snake.

The snake tail/head threw Sonic to the ground, the hedgehog tried to move away, but was pinned down by the lion's paw.

"Feeding time!" The snake said as she lunged herself at the girls.

What she didn't notice was Sweetie Belle was using magic to hold a large rock in the air, once she saw the snake was close enough she dropped the rock right on her, knocking the reptile out.

"You good for nothing fanged amphibian!" The lion head said as she knocked Sonic away from this area. "Come sister let us get our takeout."

The goat and lion charged at them, but the girls were prepared Apple Bloom got behind Scootaloo and gave her a good kick up a tree. Using her wings Scootaloo hovered to the tree branch and when the goat and lion got close she broke the branch which landed on both heads, defeating the Chimera. Rushing back to the scene was Sonic who was ready to fight, but he realized he was too late.

"Wow you girls took down that thing down." A surprised and happy Sonic said.

"Aw yeah we did!" Scootaloo said.

"That was fun!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Girls high hoof!" Apple Bloom concluded.

When they were about to do it they stopped and turn to look at Sonic, who was giving them a big smile.

"Uh Sonic what's with the smile, it's making us feel uncomfortable." Scootaloo said.

"Oh I'm just happy the challenge is over and you know something it was never needed, you girls are now official Sonic Heroes!" Sonic told them.

With that news the three girls cheered and were super excited, to celebrate they decided to have a party back at the farm, they asked Sonic to join them and he accepted, he grabbed all three of them and sped back to the farm.

Always try to prove yourself no matter how tough the challenge is and remember to be surprised when those you don't believe in are capable of much more

* * *

Alright that was that, look I'm going to try to rush to get the final OVA done, don't worry I'm gonna try to make no mistakes what so ever try to guess what episode the final OVA chapter will be about well my readers Remember to **F**avorite, **F**ollow, or **R**eview. PEACE!


	7. Sonic's sick OVA

Sup people it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and all I can say it is time to type. Wrestling season is done for me my record is 60-10 and I placed 3rd at state, feeling pretty accomplished. Anyway enough with my life, lets get this last OVA chapter over with, so I can begin the real story and that spin-off I promised y'all.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **I'm not doing fan characters/ OCs in stories this goes for all my stories and to all those who review... You know who you are.

* * *

Sonic and any other characters from the series are owned by **SEGA **&amp; **Sonic Team**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are owned by **Hasbro **&amp; **Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

This chapter today starts with our hero Sonic just enjoying a normal run around Ponyville. Everything was fine until Sonic saw a little red and white striped box out in the open. This caught his attention, because on all of his runs he never noticed it before, so out of curiosity Sonic decided to go check it out. When he got closer to it the hedgehog noticed it was a gift and little white tag was sticking out on the side.

"Well that's strange, who would leave their own present out here?" The curious hedgehog asking himself as he picked up the box. "Well someone was being generous." Sonic said when he saw his name on the tag. "I really shouldn't tear into this, but I am the hero after all."

The hero tore off the wrapping and open the box quickly and looked inside. What Sonic got from that gift was some sort of wet liquid spray that got him right in the face, this caused Sonic to drop the gift and back away to wipe his face.

"Aw man, somebody pranked me!" The hedgehog said annoyed. "Who would do something like this?"

As if on cue, Sonic got his answer when he heard and saw the "gift" laughing and levitating in the air. The strange item had magically shapeshifted into the prankster Discord, who was had a tissue to his nose.

"Discord, I should of known." Sonic said still annoyed.

"Well you didn't know, but you want to know something else my friend your sick." The chaos spirit said as he magically made a coach appear and laid on it.

"What do you mean I'm sick?"

"Well Sonic you know how are there are sayings, that go like your green with envy, but in your case your blue with the flu." The draconequus said with a smirk.

"What?" Our hero said, because he didn't get it.

"So young and clueless." Discord sighed. "I sneezed on you and now you have the blue flu."

"Wait your telling me that stuff on my face was a sneeze from you!" Sonic's horrified realization. "SICK!"

"I would be worried about the blue flu." Discord humorously said trying to get Sonic to focus. "I mean just look at you all blue and stuff."

"Newsflash Discord, I've always been blue."

"Even on your arms?"

"What no those ar-" Sonic stopped when he looked at his arms to see are completely blue. "Not digging this new look."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Somebody get that

* * *

"Well if you think that is so bad check out the rest of you."

Discord, with a snap from his paws from using his lion arm, used his magic to make a full body mirror appear to show Sonic the rest of his sickness. The hero was shocked to see himself all blue, from his arms, to his stomach, and his mouth.

"This isn't good." Sonic looking at the predicament.

"No it isn't, but you know what's good, the jokes I have prepared for this." The spirit of chaos said as he magically made a pair of glasses appear on his face and a long scroll of paper of jokes.

"You can't be serious." Sonic said looking at Discord with angry eyes.

"Very, now listen, hey blueberry what bush did you fall from, wait here's another one, hey when did part of the sky break off, hold on this one is the best, Sonic are you sad, because your looking a little blue, HA!" The draconequus ending the jokes and fell to ground laughing.

"Okay, you've had your fun now get rid of this."

"Oh that sickness is beyond magic boy, the only real cure is a elixir made from a exquisite flower on a hill at the edge of Equestria."

"Sounds easy enough." The hedgehog said smiling realizing there was a cure for his illness.

"Think again red white and all blue." Discord said as he pointed toward Sonic's objective.

Sonic turned to see a mountain whose terrain was all nothing but sharp point rocks and no doubt it was full of creatures who wouldn't take to kindly to Sonic.

"Well really wouldn't be an adventure if it was easy, anyway I'm up to the challenge." Our hero said as he tried to speed off to the flower.

Everything was going along smoothly, that is until Sonic sneezed and the power from that sneeze sent him right back to Discord.

"Whoa, what was that!"

"Oh forgot to tell you about the symptoms, but then again it is funnier to see your reaction." Discord answering the hero.

"Well this trip is gonna be a while." Sonic sighing in defeat.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Due to the budget and the risk of going on any longer I give you the power, readers in your reviews type how you like the chapter and a little difficulty on how Sonic got up the mountain, let it be funny or action packed, it is what you decide.

* * *

"Wow glad I got through all that, man that was crazy!" Sonic talking about what he went through. "Now where is that flower?"

Looking around Sonic saw nothing at first, but finally he spotted a flower sticking out of the open, he guess this was the flower since he saw no other sign of plants anywhere. When Sonic came over to pluck the flower for some reason it was stuck to the ground. Sonic pulled harder to get it, but the flower didn't budge, so with all his might Sonic pulled again.

"Come on little flower quit causing trouble and jus-" Sonic stopped when he felt the ground beneath him rumble.

Rising from the ground and the source of the rumbling was a Tatzlwurm, who was roaring angrily, the reason for this was because vegetation was growing on his mane and a certain hedgehog was pulling at it. The giant worm like creature shook his head violently to get Sonic off and he succeeded, but our hero was able to land safely back to the ground.

"Really wasn't expecting a battle with fish bait, but if that's the case lets g-" Sonic was stopped when black tentacles from the creatures mouth came out and grabbed him by the leg.

The Tatzlwurm threw Sonic against some rocks, but it wasn't done yet, still holding on the worm dragged the hedgehog right across the ground, now with its prey all beaten the worm tossed Sonic in the air so he can drop back down right in his mouth.

"Alright I've had enough!" Sonic said as he magically pulled out his wings and horn.

The hedgehog/alicorn stopped himself in the air with his wings and decided to blast his scaly foe with some magic. When the worm got a taste from the magic it proved to be very effective, so Sonic decided to circle around the beast and take shots. After about a ton of shots, the giant worm finally gave in and fell to the ground defeated, seeing the creature defeated Sonic landed to the ground near the worm and made his horn and wings disappear.

"Okay we've all had fun, but it is time for me take my medicine." The hedgehog said as went to go pluck the flower from its head again.

Before he could even reach the flower Sonic heard laughter from behind, he recognized who was laughing and sighed in annoyance as he turned around to see Discord.

"What is it now Discord?"

"Way to past the test Sonic." The spirit of chaos said as he patted Sonic on the back.

"Test, what test?" A puzzled Sonic asked.

"Listen Sonic this may sound weird to you, but a great battle is coming your way, I just wanted to make you are able to battle in any kind of way possible."

"So the blue flu-"

"Never actually happen." Discord said as used his magic to return Sonic to normal. "All just apart of your training."

"I'll admit I was a bit ticked, but seeing how you just want me to get ready for a fight is pretty awesome." The hero said as he put a fist out. "So fist bump it man."

"Really you consider me a friend?" Discord said all emotionally.

The hedgehog nodded his head yes, and before they could fist bump the Tatzlwurm, just now getting its strength back accidentally sneezed. Discord in fear took cover behind Sonic, who got the full blast of it and with that the worm retreated back underground.

"Sure how about we all just sneeze on me." He said as wiped his face again. "I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh that's because you actually have a sickness now." Discord embarrassingly pointed out.

With the use of his magic Discord used it to create a mirror and it showed Sonic's body all green with red spots.

"Sorry about."

"Discord you-" He was about to lash out until he passed out due to his illness.

"Don't worry Sonic I'll take you to Fluttershy." The spirit of chaos said as he grabbed Sonic and teleported away.

You have friends no matter what they put you through, even it is crazy, but you still have friends.

* * *

Well that was the final OVA chapter, its time to begin the story and watch out cause today the spin-off is starting with a intro and rules chapter you will understand. Remember to **F**avorite, **F**ollow, or **R**eview. PEACE!


	8. Tirek's uprising

TheAwesomeCoolJay here and now this finally begins. Also shoutouts to all the new authors on this forum, I must say congrats your making something awesome. Read most of all your stories, if I hadn't review yet just wait, I will.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY:** Mobile games are trying to take over!

* * *

Sonic and any other characters from the series are owned by **SEGA **&amp; **Sonic Team**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are owned by **Hasbro **&amp; **Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

In Tartarus, defeated and humiliated was Lord Tirek, yet again he was reduced to his weakened and frail state, and to make matters worse for him he was in a cage guarded by Cerberus. Angry and vengeful was the Centaur, but what could he do about it, all the magic he could ever was gone.

"Curse them, curse them all." The centaur said too himself as he laid back against the cage. "If I wasn't trapped in this cage and if this beast wasn't stopping me I would show them, I WOULD SHOW THEM ALL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while hitting the cage.

All that noise Tirek had made got the Cerberus' attention and it made the three headed dog beast angry. Cerberus made his way to the cage growling, Tirek was annoyed because the beast couldn't touch him due to the cage, but that could not save him from all the cage rattling and drool.

"Not today you simple minded fool!" Tirek said, but Cereberus was getting closer. "S-stop I command it!" He said as he put his hands up in fear to stop the wild dog.

As Cerberus was closing in, a light appeared from Tirek's hands and out of nowhere a giant bone appeared out of no more. Cerberus barked happily as he went to chew on the bone, after what just happen Tirek was shocked, did he just use magic? The Centaur looked at his hands and saw they were faintly glowing orange.

"Strange." He said as he snapped fingers to use his magic again.

This time he conjured up a glass of chocolate milk, and when he saw that Tirek came to the conclusion that he still had a little bit of Discord's magic left.

"What good will this do me?" Tirek sighed. "The little bit of magic from that draconequus will only allow me to do cheap parlor tricks and if I go full power with this, I'll just lose it all and remain weak!" Tirek punched the cage yet again and sighed. "It's all just a lose, lose situation, well nothing to do now, but to waste this magic, I wonder what they are doing right now with their time of peace?"

Out of curiosity the centaur used the magic and once he did his horns started to glow orange and it shot a colorful holographic orb, which would show him all of the events that has happen since his defeat. Tirek watched, unamused &amp; angry, as he witness the ponies that defeated him were playing around.

"My hatred for all them grows intensely." He said to himself. "Wait, what is that?"

What caught Lord Tirek's eye was the image of a blue hedgehog, more images of that hedgehog showed him defeating more evil in equestrian and saving the day, but the most surprising image that really got the Tirek to drop his jaw, was that this blue hedgehog now has the power of a alicorn.

"What is that?" Tirek said as he focused all the magic to witness the hedgehog.

Suddenly the magic and images disappeared, all was quiet until the chaos magic had went crazy flowing through Tirek. Now the centaur was in pain, because of the huge surge of magic coursing through him, but now he saw the blue hedgehog again and new images.

"It's him again, but what are these new images that plague me now!?" Tirek as grabbed his head to soothe the pain towards his head.

These new images that he was now seeing was the hedgehog and his adventures. Tirek was completely surprised, this was a hero, a hero who overcome all the odds. The centaur saw this hero defeat a genius, a water god, two immortals, a dark force that been around since the beginning of time, and a creature that can erase time and space.

"That small rodent is capable of all that!"

The next set of foes he saw were some strange creatures, but when he saw the images he saw that this group of villains had almost succeeded in their plan. A smirk grew on Tirek's face, because he saw that those creatures' motives were somewhat similar to his own, he especially liked the personality of this six. Malevolent, malicious, and vengeful, these were beings Tirek could work with.

"Ha, this could either lead to me ruling all or by doing this it could lead to my end." Tirek reasoned to himself, but than he looked at his surroundings. "Whatever my fate is, it will be better than this." He said as he came to a conclusion.

The centaur's plan was to team up with these six creatures, but to do this he was going to have to do something crazy. He was going to use the little Discord he had to send an astral image of himself across a whole different dimension. This was desperate, but what other choice did he have, without thinking again Tirek focused all of the chaos magic and perform this feat. A huge bright light surrounded the cage for a moment, then it was gone. Cerberus turned to look at the cage and saw Tirek was there lying down, seeing no danger the beast went back to his bone, but want the dog monster did know was Tirek was indeed gone.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN CANTERLOT**

* * *

In her castle was Celestia who was peacefully reading her scrolls, until she felt some sort of force sensation go through.

"I sense evil." The princess said as she went to her window and looked outside.

_To be continued_

* * *

There is your intro to this story I hoped you liked it next chapter is next week so and the first episode/chapter for the other story will be posted there too. Well remember to **F.F.R. **PEACE!


	9. The Deadly Six arrive in Equestria

Hey guys it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and let me just say sorry. I didn't mean to take this long my Wi-Fi went down which resulted in no internet access, right now I am using a hotspot, but I'm limited with time. That being said I got to be honest I can't promise weekly updates on this story, my other one it will probably be easier, but this will take some time.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **I got accepted to college, feeling really great.

* * *

Sonic and any other characters from the series are owned by **SEGA **&amp; **Sonic Team**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are owned by **Hasbro **&amp; **Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Hurtling through dimensions in astral form was the evil centaur Tirek, who was on a mission. That mission was to recruit those six who gave the hedgehog all that trouble. While he was going through dimensions, the centaur showed no fear, even if it mean he was going to meet his end. As he was still going through dimensions he saw a portal and decided to make his move.

"I don't care what happens, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Tirek said as he went through.

When Tirek made it to the other side he blacked out for a moment, when he gained his senses back he looked around and saw the land. Everything was at peace, small animals roamed the land, it was like he never even left Equestria.

"If everything goes as plan, I'll have to make a trip back here." The centaur already making future plans. "But in order to go forward with my plans, I must find them."

Tirek going back to the mission focuses the draconequus magic he had to try and find his potential allies. Using the magic he was able to detect them, they were up in the sky so Tirek made his way there.

* * *

**The Lost Hex**

* * *

An hour and a half it took but the evil creature made to this unknown floating continent and looked around. He saw parts of this land was missing and were separated in different weather pattern locations, right now Tirek landed in some sort of windy grassland. All of a sudden Tirek heard voices on the other side of a bush, he slowly made his way to the bush and peeked through it and there he had finally saw the six.

"So are we gonna get back at that hedgehog or what, because just thinking about him makes me hungry." The chubby yellow one said, while he looked around for something to eat.

"Like it even matters man, nothing matters." The slouched one said as he plucked petals from a flower away.

"Hey, keep your negative vibes to yourself, I don't need all that messing with my beauty." The female one said as she was fixing her hair.

"Oh this is worse than death, I'M SO BORED, lets just straight out and blitz that hedgehog." The pink skinny one said as he made a fighting pose.

"Control yourself, and rest of you quiet, nothing is said and done till our leader speaks." The elderly one said.

"Thank you master, listen we have suffered defeat from the hedgehog and I know we are all eager to fight and destory him, but alas with our power at average we wouldn't even become a threat to him now." The red one said in anger while he clenched his fist.

"Maybe I could assist with that." A mysterious voice to the six.

"What was that!" The red one said as he got ready to fight.

"Somebody watches from that bush!" The old one said as pointed to the bush with his stick.

"I got it!" The chubby one said as jumped high in the air and belly flopped the bush. "I love pancakes, hey there's no one here!"

The six were baffled seeing nothing under there, that is until the voice and person appeared in front of them.

"You can't hurt an image my friend." Tirek said in a gentleman's tone.

"And it can't hurt us." The leader said calming down. "So who are you and why do you come to us."

"My name is Tirek, at the moment and my purpose for being here is beneficial to all of us."

"Go on."

"I need your help in revenge, but in order to do that I need a power source, and by good coincidence that power source is the one your trying to destroy." Tirek said with an evil grin.

"Sonic!" All six of them said in anger.

"You seem to have got me and my team's attention, but we want more than just the destruction of Sonic."

"Aw yes I forgot, like me you strive on gaining more power, well just come to my realm and you will forever be strong."

"Your realm?" The leader said confused.

"Oh how rude of me I hail from a different dimension that this Sonic has saved multiple times, but he has yet to face me."

As all seven of them chat and discuss a plan, Tirek felt he was losing the magic to project the image and stay so time is important.

"I'm running low on power, we have to leave now!"

"Not yet, there is something I want you to see." Zavok said growing a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

**ONE TRIP TO LAVA MOUNTAIN**

* * *

"It's gigantic!" Tirek when he sees the Extractor.

"That it is, so can you take it with us?" Zavok asked.

"This is definitely going to take away all the magic from me, be in contact with the machine and each other." Tirek instructed them.

Listening to the centaur the Zeti grabbed each other and tightly gripped the Extractor. With the remaining magic transported them all back to Equestria.

* * *

**EQUESTRIA**

* * *

Back at Tartarus we see Cerberus who was sleeping, until Tirek had return back to his body and screamed from the jolt. Cerberus was going to attack him, until from behind the beast had saw a portal and dropping out of it was a metal machine and six beings. Cerberus charged at them, but they remained by the beast.

"Time to teach this dog some new tricks." The pink skinny one said.

All of them at the same time uppercutted Cerberus, putting the beast down.

"Play dead or be dead."

"Impressive." Tirek commented. "Now free me."

"We do this and you promise us power." The red one asked as he jumped towards the cage.

"Yes, I'm a centaur of my word."

The red Zeti lifted the cage with ease and tossed it away.

"Thank you, by the way I never did catch any of your names."

"I'm Zavok."

"The name is Zazz little taur."

"I am the beautiful Zeena."

"I'm Zomom and you got some food around here."

"I am Master Zik, the one who trained this group."

"Can't believe I was last, I'm Zor and I already know this is going end badly."

"And together we are the Deadly Six."

"That's what I like about you all, your all deadly." Tirek said as his smile grew bigger and bigger by the second.

The plans this seven will think of, Equestria is in for a treat.

* * *

Well that was that they arrived and took a dog out... Well a giant three headed dog but that is still abuse. Anyway for the other it will be put up tomorrow like not early, but somewhere in the middle. **F.R.R. **and PEACE!


	10. Vacation to Equestria

Wow been awhile huh? I mean hey guys it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to give you another chapter in this story. Let's be real for a minute guys, sorry that I have been a no show, but you know, got to make sure I make the grade and graduate.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **So who's excited for May 1st, that's right everybody prom! JK, but I'm going anyway, right after that I'm gonna assemble a team to go to the movies.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro **

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

In the world known as Mobius we find ourselves at the workshop/home of Tails the Fox. The young genius was currently working on his plane, until a sudden knock on the door got the boy's attention. The Fox went to the door and opened it and smiled when he saw his best friend Sonic the Hedgehog at the door.

"What's up Sonic?" Tails asked as he raised his hand for a high five.

"Well seeing how Eggman hasn't been acting up lately, I think we deserve a nice vacation." The hedgehog high fiving his friend.

"That sounds great, so who's coming along with us?"

"Nobody, it's just us!" Sonic answered.

"Really?" Tails questioned him as the fox scratched his head. "No Knuckles?"

"Nope busy with Rouge, if you know what I mean." Sonic said to Tails with a sly smile.

"Oh, fighting for the Master Emerald again?" The boy chuckled.

"Yup."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: FOOLED YA, you probably thought it was something else, well your wrong.

* * *

"Anyway what about the Chaotix?" Tails asked.

"Their busy helping G.U.N. with some missions, guess those guys are getting desperate."

"Probably, was Blaze an option?"

"She was, but I found out she is actually hanging out with Cream and her mom."

"Aw that's nice, so are Shadow and Silver also out?"

"Those two are actually training together."

"Whoa, really?" Tails asked with a small amount of shock in his voice.

"Yeah, ever since my birthday they noticed I just keep on getting stronger, so to keep up with me, and in Shadow's case prove he is still superior to me, they are going through some hardcore training." The blue hedgehog told his bro with an arrogant smile as he punched his fists together. "More adventures and challenges for me."

"Wow, always ready for a fight, anyway Sonic did inform Amy about our trip?" The two tailed fox asked Sonic he said giving Sonic a smug look.

"Well ya see Tails here's what I see, a relaxing vacation for Sonic." Sonic saying and visualizing his words. "Now here's what she would see, romantic getaway for two, sorry Tails stay here on Mobius." The hero doing an impression of Amy.

"Now that I think about your rig-, wait did you mean stay here on Mobius?" Tails going back to what Sonic had said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Tails we are going back to Equestria!" Sonic telling him with much excitement.

"That's gonna be so cool, so what should I bring?"

"Well seeing how their could be some danger bring some tools, your weapons, and the plane, just in case and to also show off."

"Sonic the Hedgehog you are one of a kind." Tails told him as the young man got all the stuff he needed in his plane.

"Alright you get ready to launch, I'll go and open up the portal to Equestria."

"Wait how are you going to do that without the-"

Sonic interrupted and answered Tails by using his power to reveal he already has the Chaos Emeralds with him and with that done the hedgehog went super and headed outside.

"Man it ticks me off when he does that." The fox mildly angry said to himself as he got his stuff packed.

Tails got all his stuff ready and put it in the back of his plane and prepare to head on out. The Fox pressed the button to open the launch tunnel and prepared the airfield. As the fox in the plane slowly made his way out of the shop, he saw the portal Sonic made, and the hedgehog himself still super and in the air.

"Alright Tails lets go!" Sonic said as speeded his way through the portal.

"Here I come!" Tails replying back to him as he took off with his plane through the portal.

The duo was gone from this world, but they were the only ones who are going to Equestria. Unknown to Sonic and Tails, Dr. Eggman was spying on them from above in his Egg mobile.

"Guess I'm going back to that colorful world again, and this time I will wi-"

"Sorry to cut you off like this boss." Cubot popping out of the left side of Eggman. "But shouldn't you stop making promises you can't keep."

"Aw but don't you see Cubot those are the best kind." Orbot replying to his robot companion.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes they are going to be in this.

* * *

"Why I bring you two along with me is nothing but a mystery to me." Eggman sighed miserably. "Hope those two are ready because with the Egg Mobile modified and upgraded there no way they can handle this."

Eggman hurried into the portal before it could close and laughed evilly to himself.

Arrivals to Equestria, two friendly heroes and one nasty villain, what's going to happen next, oh yeah the Deadly Six are in Equestria.

* * *

There you go guys I'm slowing down, but I'm trying to change that and anyway expect the new episodes of Mobian Adventures. **R.F.F. **&amp; PEACE!


	11. Sonic the Alicorn hog no more

What's up people it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I got something important to tell you all, I GRADUATED! So yeah expect chapters to be uploaded a bit faster, but when August comes I'll have to start college, but that does not mean I'm gonna stop with this.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY:** To be honest, and sound like a hypocrite, I really don't see Sonic in a relationship with anybody. Yeah crazy that I say that, although I have fanfics with him having a little romance. The only girl I would have to pair with Sonic is Blaze... It just works they sync.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA **

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro **

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

A portal in Equestria just open and flying through it was a plane, but not just any plane it was the Tornado. Flying the plane and making his second appearance in Equestria was Miles "Tails" Prower and on the wing of the plane was Sonic the Hedgehog, who was ready for an awesome vacation in Equestria.

"Tails I think that's a good place to land." Sonic said pointing towards the location.

"Copy that blue spike, we will be landing in a few, this is the two tailed wonder signing off." Tails said real cool like.

"Tails your like a brother to me, so let me just give you some brotherly advice." The hedgehog said turning around and clearing his throat. "Never do that again."

"Understood." The fox said getting embarrassed cause his friend didn't approve.

Landing the plane on a grassland near Ponyville, Sonic and Tails got on out and began to view the horizon. Tails decided to leave his stuff in the plane, because he really didn't feel like carrying everything to the town.

"So you ready to go?" Tails asking Sonic.

"We could walk, keep and simple, or we have a friendly race to Ponyville." The hero said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Sonic we raced tons of time, and you always win."

"I know, but how about we make this fair, a race in the air."

"If we do that now I would definitely win, but since you can't fly that just can't hap-" Tails stopped when he saw Sonic focusing.

Sonic used his magic to reveal to Tails his wings and horn.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: If you don't know what I'm talking about go see my first two stories to understand this.

* * *

Tails was taken by surprise by this and he was even more surprised when Sonic explained to him how he got it.

"You just keep on getting cooler and cooler" Tails admiring his friend.

"Yeah I know I'm awesome." Sonic arrogantly said about himself. "Anyway we gonna race or what?"

"Oh you are so on!" The two tailed fox said getting pumped.

Sonic did the countdown and when he finally said go both were in the air and took off racing.

* * *

** TARTARUS**

* * *

We return back to Tartarus, this unforgiving place where Tirek and the Deadly Six remained plotting their plans. Tirek had just got a feeling that made a quick surge go through his body, his energy source has arrived.

"He is here." Lord Tirek telling the Zeti.

"He, do you mean Sonic?" Zavok angrily asking the centaur.

When he nodded yes, all the Zeti were just anxious to get there rematch with the hedgehog, but Tirek warned him the time to fight Sonic was not now.

"You will get your revenge on the hedgehog, but for now you bring him to me." Tirek demanding all of them.

"Oh sure, sure, we can do that but how are we going to get out of here, this place looks like it's got no exits!" Zazz tells Tirek as he looks around.

"By not performing any magic after the six of you arrived, I was able to save up a little bit of magic for one last feat. " Tirek said.

Tirek pushed himself to his limits and was able to make a portal that would take them outside Tartarus and near Ponyville.

"You have exactly five minutes, cause destruction there and bring the hero back to me." The centaur instructed them.

The Deadly Six nodded and made their way through the portal.

* * *

**PONYVILLE **

* * *

In the skies of Ponyville still racing was Sonic and Tails, and the person who was winning, surprise, surprise, was Sonic, who began to get cocky and fly backwards.

"Come on Tails, step up it!" Sonic trying to get Tails to move faster.

"You just got be fast at everything do you!" The fox said to him.

"Well I'm the fastest thing alive for a reason."

"Yeah of cour- SONIC WATCH OUT!"

"Tails that is the oldest trick in the bo-" Sonic was stopped he hit a crystalline castle and fell to the ground.

Tails found humor in that, but he put his jokes landed in front of the castle to check on Sonic. Investigating on what hit their home was Spike, who appeared from a window, when the dragon saw who it was he got so excited and ran back inside to tell the rest of his friends. Lowering the drawbridge immediately was the Mane Six and Spike who rushed to hug Sonic.

"Hey girls and Spike, it's been awhile, but enough about me, you all remember Tails?" He asked them pointing at his friend.

"Hello again." Tails politely greeting the ponies.

"Hi Tails." All of them responding back to Tails.

"So now that we are reintroduced to each other tell me, where did this castle come from!?" Sonic asking while the pain area in the back of his head.

"Sonic there is a lot you need to know." Twilight telling Sonic.

* * *

**THE DEADLY SIX'S LOCATION **

* * *

About to walk across a bridge to enter Ponyville the Deadly Six looked around.

"Wow look at this place, all colorful and happy and junk." Zazz saying in disgust.

"All of this needs to burn, like now!" Zor when saw the place.

"If they don't have any places where I can get my nails done, we are definitely burning it." Zeena somewhat agreeing with Zor.

"Wait guys, I smell food here, maybe we can save the restaurants last?" Zomom asking his teammates.

"Are you prepared to see the hedgehog once more Zavok?" Master Zik asking his pupil.

"Master Zik let's just say it will be a killer reunion." Zavok told his master as he and the rest of them proceeded in the town.

* * *

**BACK AT THE FRIENDSHIP RAINBOW CASTLE**

* * *

After a brief explanation of the events that happen once he was gone Sonic was amazed by how much power his friends showed.

"This Tirek dude definitely gave you all problems, but you beat him in the end, and look at your award." Sonic said still amazed about the castle.

"That's how we do it Sonic!" Rainbow Dash hoof/fist bumping with Sonic.

"Yep, we did it all right but now there's one last thing to do." Twilight commented.

"What's that darling?" Rarity asked.

"The Chest of Harmony, it only has six key holes, but since Sonic made his arrival here and created a seventh element."

"Kinda puts this whole thing in a twist." Applejack said.

"But maybe with Sonic's element he will unlock something that was hidden to us." Fluttershy quietly added on to the conversation.

"Maybe, but it will all be explained in a couple of chapters." Pinkie Pie telling them all while bouncing.

The others stared at her for a moment, but decided to leave at be, because this was Pinkie Pie. They were going to discuss more about it, but suddenly screams were heard from outside the castle. The group rushed towards the balcony and saw citizens of Ponyville running and screaming and some homes destroyed.

"HEY PONYVILLE FOLKS DON'T RUN WE JUST GOT HERE!" A voice unfamiliar to the Mane Six, but very familiar to Sonic and Tails.

"No way it can't be him, cause that would me they are he-" Sonic stopped, because he saw Zazz and the rest of the Deadly Six.

"Sonic who are tbey?" Dash asking Sonic.

"Trouble, but don't worry I got this!" Sonic said as he jumped off the balcony and flew towards his enemies.

The Deadly Six saw the hedgehog coming flying towards them and ran away back to the where the portal.

"Hey what's the matter, you Zeti are really that scared me?" The hedgehog taunted.

"If your ready to lose your life so quickly then how about you follow us!" Zavok shouted as he was the first to make it through the portal.

The rest of the five followed and Sonic was right behind them, the girls, Spike, and Tails were following too, but they saw the portal slowly closing. Twilight got a good glimpse of the portal, and to her horror that portal led to Tartarus.

"SONIC WAIT IT'S A TRAP!" Twilight screamed, hoping Sonic would hear it on the other side.

It was too late the portal had closed and now the gang couldn't reach Sonic, but Twilight felt that was the least of their worries.

* * *

** TARTARUS **

* * *

Flying straight out was Sonic who looked at his surroundings and to the hedgehog's knowledge of Equestria he had no idea where he was. But that didn't matter right now, because Sonic needed to find the Zeti and take them down.

"Come out and fight you overgrown, weird shaped, colorful chickens." Sonic making fun of his enemies.

Still looking around Sonic couldn't find them, but he did see some creature lying on floor, it looked lifeless but it started to move weakly and ask for help. Being the hero Sonic flew towards the little guy.

"Dude, don't I'll get you out of here." The hedgehog said to the creature putting his hand on it.

"Oh I will leave, BUT YOU WILL STAY!" The creature said grabbing Sonic's arm.

Sonic tried to get away, but the strange being grabbed his other arm too.

"Who are you!" Sonic said as he tried get free.

"Tirek." The centaur introducing himself.

Realizing who he is Sonic tried to get away quickly, but it was too late Tirek had opened his mouth and Sonic's alicorn magic began to exit his body. Tirek was liking every bit of Sonic's magic, the centaur wanted more. Continuing with the draining, Sonic felt his wings and horn disappearing from him, Sonic also felt himself getting weaker from the draining. Tirek had just got the last bit of Sonic's magic and when he was he was completely restored to gigantic full power from his battle with the Mane Six.

"Now hedgehog you may call Lord Tirek." The centaur told the weakened hedgehog in his palm.

"Y-y-you took it, all my alicorn you took." Sonic barely finishing the sentence.

"That I did, now I do believe these old friends of yours have something to talk to you about." Tirek chuckled evilly as he dropped Sonic.

Sonic dropped to the ground hard, but he was still able to sit up, but when he did he saw the Deadly Six appear out of the shadows and circle him.

It looks like it is Game Over for Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

How y'all like this long chapter, anyway expect a new episode of Mobian Adventures, show that story some love. This one too if you would, that would awesome of you **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) PEACE!


	12. The sun of Equestria goes down

Hi again, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to give you another chapter in this story. Man with no school, typing chapters for you guys have been a whole lot easier. Although it is a little hard doing this all by phone.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **I really want my wifi back. I want play against others so bad and accept friend requests. But importantly play against others because trying to complete the story will make you rage.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA **

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro **

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Returning to the story we find ourselves in Tartarus and thinks were looking bleak for Sonic the Hedgehog. The Deadly Six surrounded him and coming towards him, Sonic couldn't fight, that drain from Tirek really took its toll on him.

"So you guys resort to cheating when you can't beat me the normal way." Sonic said, but really out of breath.

"Not the most respected way to get rid of you, but the history we share, the humiliation you gave us-"

"Hey I do my best make the bad guys look stupid, well stupider in your case." Sonic taunting and interrupting Zavok.

"Enjoy that pun while you can hedgehog." The leader of the Zeti angrily said as he clenched his fist.

The Zeti were literally inches away from Sonic, but suddenly a very gold light begin to circle around Sonic's body, this stopped the Deadly Six dead in their tracks. The light finally shined bright enough to blind all who were close to Sonic, but not the hedgehog himself who disappeared with the light. Gaining their vision back the Deadly Six were furious to find Sonic gone.

"WHAT, how did that blue punk get away!?" Zazz raged towards his group.

"Well it looks like the princess has saved him, using her magic." Tirek deducing the situation.

"Magic?" Zomom said while rubbed his stomach. "Just thinking about it makes me hungry."

"Well the hedgehog lives to see another day, but know what is next for us?" Master Zik asked Tirek.

"We leave Tartarus, and we put that Extractor machine of yours to work." The centaur answering the old Zeti.

Using his new found and powerful magic, Tirek transported the Deadly Six, the Extractor, and himself out of Tartarus. In a few seconds they were already at Froggy Bottom Bog and when they only one person criticized the place.

"Ewwwww, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!" Zeena expressing her disgust of the environment. "Couldn't we have teleported somewhere a little less gross, I mean come on their are disgusting frogs everywhere."

"Sometimes I feel like I just want to be a frog, so I can just hop away from all this." Zor finally saying something.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Make sure this dude doesn't bring you down.

* * *

"Silence!" Tirek commanding them. "I need concentration for what I'm about to do next."

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Zavok, with his arms crossed, asking Tirek.

"You'll see." Tirek answered with a wicked smile growing on face.

* * *

**BACK TO SONIC**

* * *

We return back to our hero Sonic, who was briefly passed out to due to the drainage of all of his magic, but he finally came to he saw all of his friends and the Princesses, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance checking to see if he was alright.

"Thanks for the save guys." The hedgehog said struggling to get up.

"I'm glad the princess was able to find you Sonic." Tails said helping Sonic get up.

"Sonic it proved difficult to find you, with the magic you possessed that should of been a easy task." Celestia said as she used her magic to inspect him. "Sonic why is there no trace of magic in you?"

"Yeah about that, y'know that Tirek guy, yeah he took it, he took it all." Sonic said putting his head down in disgrace.

"WHAT!" Everypony and Spike screamed.

* * *

**ONE QUICK EXPLANATION FROM SONIC ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPEN**

* * *

"Sister this is bad." Luna telling her sister in a worried tone.

"The magic that Tirek has now makes him unstoppable." Candace said getting scared.

"Princess Celestia, not to ask a stupid question, but why are you making it sound like Tirek has gotten more powerful?" Twilight asked her mentor really concerned.

Princess Celestia did not want to give Twilight or any of them the bad news, but she sooner or later they would learn, so she decided sooner.

"When Sonic received the power of the Alicorn, he didn't just become one of the most powerful magic users in Equestria, he was the most powerful." Celestia telling them.

When the Mane Six and Spike heard this they turned to Sonic, who was standing next to Tails looking very serious at the Princesses.

"S-sonic?" Twilight in awe and shock.

"No way." Rainbow Dash in disbelief.

"Incredible." Rarity commented.

"Gosh." Applejack said taking her hat off.

"That's something to think about." Fluttershy said shaking as she heard this information.

"Talk about overpowered, fan characters should be jealous of you." Pinkie Pie said still being Pinkie Pie, but still shocked with this news.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: See what I did there.

* * *

"Sonic did you know about this?" Spike asking the hedgehog.

Sonic sighed, but he knew only the truth would make sense out of this situation.

"Yes." Sonic answered them, while turning away from them. "I've sorta always been going through transformations in my life and somehow I'm always able to put that form at it's full potential, so it only made sense I could be able to do that with the power of the Alicorn."

"You did do that, but with the willpower and strong sense of justice you have Sonic, you were able to become more powerful than me and the other princesses combined." Celestia said with sadness, but a small smile would soon appear on her face. "I guess Tirek saw that in you, I have no idea what he is planning, but I'll know you will sto-" Celestia stopped when she sensed powerful magic being used.

She and the rest of them rushed to a nearby window, and what they saw completely took their breath away. It was another planet right above Equestria and who was on the planet, you might ask only the Tirek and the rest of Deadly Six.

* * *

**THE NEW LOST HEX **

* * *

"Zeti I give you the new Lost Hex!" Tirek presenting the planet that they were on.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I just told them all that.

* * *

"Such use of magic should be fatal, but that was nothing to me." The centaur said happily enjoying his magic.

"A most impressive feat Lord Tirek, but now can we activate the Extractor?" Zavok asking.

With a nod from the centaur Zavok wasted no time getting the machine set up and once he got it on, Zavok decided to speed things up so he made the machine suck up energy much faster.

* * *

**BACK AT THE CASTLE **

* * *

"Aw man they've already got that ready?" Tails questioning the situation.

"Shoot their about to drain it already, and there's nothing I can do." Sonic said in anger to himself.

"But maybe I can."Celestia said as she got her wings ready to fly.

Before anybody could say something the princess flew and busted straight out of the window.

"Sister what are you doing!?" Luna poking her head and asking Celestia.

"Playing hero." Celestia replied as she flew closer to energy draining swirl.

Minutes from the vortex that drains energy, Celestia took a minute to think.

_'So many times he has saved the day, so many times he risked it all, and now it is my time to do that, I know my sacrifice will take a toll of those closest to me, but they shouldn't worry because Sonic will save the day like always.' _Celestia's final thoughts

When she finally put her body in front of the vortex she immediately started to disappear, but not was she disappearing Equestria's own sun was slowly going away too. Clouds began to circle around, darkness was upon the land, and citizens of Equestria were screaming all across the land.

"T-that didn't just happen did it?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"Sister?" Luna said quietly in sadness as tears formed in her eyes.

The princess who controlled the Sun was gone.

* * *

Wow how could I do something like that, but why not, stories need drama and suspense. **R.F.F. **( REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	13. To the Lost World

Sup readers, TheAwesomeCoolJay is here and he is here to give you another chapter in this story, why he is talking in the third person he doesn't even know. Oh real quick I have a new poll question on my profile and I would really like if you guys would check it out.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **Well another Sonic Boom game has been announced. It's official guys, they just don't care about the blue hedgehog anymore, hope the movie they have about modern Sonic will actually get them their dignity back.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

The land of Equestria had just lost their princess of the sun, which everything and everypony was all in darkness. Acting fast was Luna, who immediately brought out the moon to give all of her kind at some light in the dark. Even though she kept them all from going to a panic, great sorrow fell upon the princess of the moon.

"Princess Luna are you going to be-"

Cadance tried to comfort her, but all Luna did was use her magic to teleported herself from everybody. They all felt bad, but neither of them could even imagine what Luna is going through, Sonic was angry at the villains who did this, but more angry at himself for letting his actions cause another problem.

* * *

**THE NEW LOST HEX **

* * *

From their point of view the Deadly Six and Tirek saw the clouds surround the land and became curious of what was going on. Took him a minute, but the centaur had figured and a wicked smile grew on his face.

"Oh that is just delicious, we took out Celestia, that is perfect no sun for them." Tirek relishing in the moment.

"I guess that is entertaining to you, but there are more important issues to take care of right now!" Zavok said growing impatient.

"Aw yes, your enhancement in power, well you can get started."

Not wasting any time the leader of the Zeti headed towards the machine and activated it to transfer the power to them and their new planet. Once the transfer started the Zeti found themselves stronger than last time and saw their new Lost Hex enviroments grow more and expand.

"Well that was refreshing." Zeena said amazed by her power increase.

"It was okay, but I could still go for a bite to eat." Zomom complained as he rubbed his belly.

"Food is always in your mind young one, do you not realize the incredible power that flows through us." Master Zik lecturing his student.

"Well I realize it and I have some deadly ideas on how to use this power." Zazz said and laughed.

"What ever man, just keep the carnage to yourself." Zor telling his teammate.

"This is exactly the raw power we need to conquer more planets, but for now it is needed for one important task." Zavok telling them all.

"Aw yes, you still intend to destroy the hedgehog that caused you all so much trouble, well he will come, so get in your positions and get ready." The centaur instructed the Zeti.

Following his orders the Deadly Six went off, but before they separated to go their own locations they would have a little chat about Lord Tirek.

"So when do you plan to turn on him?" Zik asking his pupil student.

"The time will come, but for now we wait." Zavok explained to his master.

* * *

**EQUESTRIA **

* * *

In the royal castle everypony, Spike, Tails, and Sonic were searching for Luna. They checked every place in the castle, except place Celestia's room. They didn't open the door, but they could hear the crys coming from the other side.

"Princess Luna please let us help you." Twilight trying to talk to her.

"LEAVE NOW!" Luna shouted in her Canterlot voice.

Twilight was about to say something, but Sonic stepped in front of her and made the notion that he got this.

"Princess Luna, it's me Sonic."

"YOU ESPECIALLY LEAVE, IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY SISTER IS GONE, YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CAUSED A LIFE DEAR TO ME TO VANISH, IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT EVIL HAS THE SUPREME POWER, AND IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT THE CITIZENS EVERYWHERE ARE DOOMED!" Luna's angry rant towards the hedgehog.

"I know and for that I say I'm sorry for everything, but trust me I will make things right and bring back Celestia." Sonic reassuring the Princess.

"Wait you can do that?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Yeah, when the Zeti did it on our world, we stopped them and reversed the power back to it." Tails explaining to them.

"And what if you fail!" Luna shouted, but calmed down a little.

"Then I'll die trying." Sonic told them all in his cocky attitude voice.

That caught everybody off guard, except for Tails who only sighed to see his best friend get ready to risk his life again. Before anypony could get a word out Sonic sped off back to Ponyville with Tails following him, the Mane and Spike soon followed.

"Truly one of the greatest heroes Equestria has ever been introduced to." Cadance talking about Sonic.

Opening the doors and coming out of her sister's room was Luna who hugged the other princess for support.

"Please Sonic, I'm counting on you." Luna restoring her faith.

* * *

**PONYVILLE &amp; THE FRIENDSHIP RAINBOW CASTLE **

* * *

"Girls, why are we here?" Sonic asked.

"How we defeated Lord Tirek last was with the power from the Chest of Harmony." Twilight explained to him.

"Looks pretty empty." Sonic doing a quick inspection.

Suddenly when Sonic laid his hands on the Chest of Harmony it began to glow, the rainbow magic had come and surrounded the hedgehog. Sonic's element soon came out and absorbed the rainbow magic and then his element soon went back in the hedgehog. After the chest had stopped and everything went back to normal.

"Well Sonic you feel any different?" Rarity asked him.

"No, but in the inside I feel colorful, no more skittles for me." Sonic joked.

"Well least we know you can still crack a joke." Applejack said.

"I wonder why nothing has happened yet?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

"Don't know, but give it a chapter or two it will kick in." Pinkie Pie telling everybody.

They all paused and stared at the pink pony for a moment, but moved.

"Okay maybe what Pinkie said might happen, but right now we need to pack and go." Sonic telling them.

* * *

**30 MINUTES**

* * *

With time that has just passed the girls got satchels filled with things for surviving the things they will encounter once they get to the Lost Hex. Each pony also got to say goodbye to those special to them, Applejack and Rarity tell their family their off, Fluttershy tells her animals to take care, Pinkie Pie tells everypony bye, Rainbow Dash shares a moment with Scootaloo and Tank, and finally Twilight wants Spike to take care.

"I know you'll save the day, but this is kinda sad." Tails telling Sonic.

"Yeah it is, I think it might get sadder." Sonic responded as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tails I'm gonna need you to stay here."

"What why?" The fox replied back with shock.

"I don't why, but I have a feeling that something bad could still happen here and I need you here to protect everypony."

"Well, first things first do you trust me to do this?" Tails said with a smirk.

"You know I do." The hedgehog answered with his smirk.

The two fist bumped to end their conversation and Sonic headed towards the girls. How they were going to get to the planet above them was simple, hot air balloon. All them had got in the balloon, because flying there and waiting for the rest to come would be foolish.

"Well here we go." Sonic's final words as he and the ponies began to float away.

* * *

**30 MINUTES AND THE NEW LOST HEX **

* * *

Standing on a cliff was Lord Tirek, who stared at the clouds waiting for his prey to come. To answer him the centaur saw a balloon rising from the clouds and coming towards the new Lost Hex.

"Well here they come." Tirek said to himself as he shot magic from his horns to the balloon.

When the shot connected it destroyed the balloon in a blink of the eye and it knocked all who were on it out. Now our heroes were falling to the new Lost Hex, but Tirek "saved" them by using his magic to catch them in orange orbs, but here was the trick he separated them.

"And there they go." Tirek said walking preparing for a fight.

Looks like evil likes to play around a lot, will our heroes survive this and will Tails be ready to step up and be hero?

* * *

That's an awesome way to end a chapter people, you really need to show no hope in these situations. Anyway long chapter, be thankful, **R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) PEACE!


	14. A desert showdown

Hello there people who read my stories, either you be long dedicated loyal fans or newcomers who have heard my name is TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to produce another chapter. That wait took a while but now I'm back and before we get started to make me happier please check out my profile and answer the poll question there.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **There is reason why I always take so long, one my work days have increased, but two and this is cool, I've just been reading other fanfics in this category, there all so cool

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Our chapter today starts on the new Lost Hex where our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, is laying on the ground unconscious on the planet. Finally coming to his senses, the hedgehog got himself up and yawned.

"Geez how hard did Mr. Sandman hit me?" Sonic said to himself.

Taking time to look at his surroundings the hero had noticed he was in the Desert Ruins, once he realized that, Sonic gave himself a small smack to his head for his bad joke.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: What? Thought we were doing in game order, no we are doing my style!

* * *

"What am I doing her-" He stopped when he realized he had a mission to do and his friends weren't around him. "Aw man something must of hit us, I got to find the girls!" The hedgehog said with concern dashing off to find anypony.

Running around the place, Sonic had noticed something that put a lot a hope in him. It was a hat on the ground, but not just any hat it was Applejack's trademark hat laying there on the sand. The hero immediately rushed over to help his friend up.

"Don't worry Applejack I got yo-" He stopped when he picked up the hat and noticed the pony was under there. "Aw man, Applejack where are you?"

"Right under ya!" A muffled voice said.

Catching his attention Sonic kicked some of the sand under him away and saw Applejack's head pop of the sand.

"AJ your okay!" Sonic said really relieved.

"Be real okay if y'all would just get off of me." The cowgirl pony making her point obvious.

"Oh sorry." The hedgehog apologized as he got off her.

Using his speed Sonic dug through the sand and pulled Applejack out.

"Don't I get a thank you." He said to her in his normal tone as he placed her hat on her head.

"You do, but that comes later." AJ replied with a sly smile. "So, where are the others?"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Oh snap bad news alert.

* * *

"Not with us right now."

"What?" Applejack questioned with concern in her tone.

"Take it easy Applejack." Sonic trying to calm her down. "What I mean is were all just separated from each other."

"Do ya think they're okay?"

"They should be fine, besides they have a friend like you they know how to be tough." Sonic reassuring her.

"Aw shucks, Sonic you sure know how to make a gal happy." She told him with a small blush.

"Heh, just one of my natural talents, anyway Applejack stay close to me the terrain here is dangerous." Sonic told her, but aimlessly walking into a hazard without noticing yet. "There's tons of stuff out here that can get you."

"Like quicksand." She quickly replied.

"Yes quick-" He stopped to realize what she meant. "Well that is embarrassing a little help?"

The cowgirl pony helped out by reaching in her satchel (I gave them all this in the last chapter) and getting her rope. Like a champion Applejack roped the blue hedgehog and pulled him out of the quicksand.

"Okay that got me, but still let me lead the way."

He proceeded forward, but out of no where a giant sandworm popped out of the sand and using its teeth it grabbed Sonic by the shoe. Seeing that our hero needed help, once again, Applejack jumped into action. Looking at the giant worm she saw that the creature's body was blue with purple and white stripes, however there was a yellow skin it had, she assumed that was the weak spot.

"Don't worry I got ya Sonic!" She said going to the worm's yellow skin. "Alright you nasty giant varmint take this!"

Applejack gave the sandworm a good buck to the yellow skim and that resulted in the worm roaring in pain and agony. The worm would soon drop Sonic and retreat back in to the sand, the hedgehog landed on his feet and turn to Applejack and smiled.

"That makes two, how's about you lead?" Sonic asked while chuckling.

The pony would chuckle at that too, as the two them walked forward to continue their mission. Traveling through the land Applejack noticed that the environment was always shifting for them, right after they got out the desert part she would soon be held by Sonic as they accelerated and skydive through some honeycombs. Things got easier for her and Sonic once they got to the next section, which was entirely made of food, which were all nothing sweets.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You know even though the world is in jeopardy, I would eat a place made of food. I can't help myself.

* * *

Their next place would be another desert like area and walking down Applejack decided to start a conversation with Sonic.

"So Sonic all yer fancy adventures always have places we saw back there?" AJ asking.

"It all depends someti-" Sonic stopped when he heard a noise behind him.

Both of them turned around and saw a sand tornado coming at them, but what confused Applejack was that she saw arms poking out.

"Well I seen everything, a twister with arms?"

"That's no tornado." Sonic said as he picked her up in his arms.

In the nick of time Sonic, with Applejack, jumped out the way of the tornado, which would soon stop and reveal the Zeti causing it. It was Zomom who stuffed down a piece of cake, that looked like it came from the area where the two of them just came from.

"Man that hit the spot, getting rid of you two will make room in me for dessert." The gluttonous Zeti said.

"If that cake wasn't dessert, I definitely don't want to know what lunch, dinner, and breakfast are?" Sonic mocking the Zeti.

"Sonic this fella looks, like he should really skip them meals." Applejack noticing the Zeti's weight.

"Wait a minute, DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT!" Zomom angrily screamed.

Taking action now the Zeti leaped high into the air and tried to crush the both of them, Sonic quickly grabbed his friend and got out the way of the large Zeti. Thinking quick Sonic ran to a cactus and hid Applejack behind it.

"Whatcha think yer doing Sonic?" The pony asking him.

"Protecting you, now before you give me the I can handle myself speech, just listen I'm doing this because this guy is kinda out of your league." He explained.

"Okay I'll keep safe for now, but promise me ya won't get hurt?"

"No promises there, but here is the honest truth you won't get hurt." His final words to her before he went to go battle Zomom.

The fight was on between the Zeti and the hedgehog, Sonic expected this to be easy since he handled all the Zeti at the same time, but was he in for a surprise. The Zeti shot a large yellow energy blast from his hand, Sonic stepped out of the way and barely dodged it. Zomom went for another shot and again Sonic dodged, this time with a jump, Sonic decided to counter with a homing attack to Zomom.

"I'm ready for that!" The big Zeti said putting his arms to block.

The homing attack had landed, but all it did was push Zomom back, Sonic looked in surprise, while the Zeti arrogantly smirk. That ticked our hero off, this resulted with him going on a assault of homing attacks. Sonic was harming the Zeti, but he couldn't break through Zomom's defense, this was good for the Zeti, because he knew at some point he could make a grab for the hedgehog and that moment was now.

"Ha ha, got you!" Zomom said with Sonic in his arms. "Now time to squeeze you like the blueberry."

"Not really the type of guy for those deep hugs." Sonic strained to say.

Slowly feeling the pressure, Sonic saw things were going black for a minute. Zomom was close to victory, but suddenly a piece of cactus had hit him in the head. The Zeti turned around to see the thing that did that was Applejack.

"Hey ya big tub of lard, get over here and try that to me, if ya think your tough." Applejack threatening him.

"Don't mind if I do." The Zeti said dropping Sonic and running towards her.

Sonic was on the ground barely conscious, but with the chance to finally catch his breath he looked and Zomom about to attack Applejack. With all the speed he could muster at the moment Sonic ran towards them. Zomom was about to hit her with a punch, but Sonic was able to get in between and take the punch for her. That punch sent Sonic across from the two of them, Applejack had horror on her face, while Zomom just laughed.

"I'll be back for you girly, right after I get through with the hedgehog." Zomom told her as he walked over to Sonic.

Applejack was sad at the moment, but touched with Sonic's honesty, he said she wouldn't get hurt and he even risked his own body to uphold the truth. That did something to her, magic would soon come to the earth pony and then she began to glow. This got Zomom and Sonic's attention, the glow would soon go away and they would soon see that Applejack appearance had change. The pony now had red and gray streaks in her mane and she had little apples scattered on her hooves and near her cutie mark.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Basic terms she has been rainbowfied

* * *

She didn't know how she was able to do it, but who cares with this power she could aid Sonic. The pony ran up to Zomom at great speed and gave the Zeti a headbutt to the gut. The Zeti would soon fly towards Sonic, who just got back up, the hedgehog took this chance to do homing attack and hit him back to Applejack.

"Applejack, back and forth!" Sonic telling AJ about the plan.

"I got ya!" Applejack replying to him smiling at his plan.

Both of them got in position and once Zomom came at Applejack she bucked him right back to Sonic, who would return homing attacked him to back to her. It was like kicking a ball back and forth, or exactly like that. The last one to get the hit was Sonic who kicked Zomom away from the both of them.

"Ow, my head." Zomom said in pain.

The Zeti soon looked and saw his enemies come to him from both sides.

"You still hungry big boy, there are still a couple of more kicks you can eat." Sonic said on the left.

"Oh and before we give you another beatdown, the name is Applejack!" The pony told him on the right.

"And here I thought apples were good for you." Zomom said as he retreated.

The gluttonous Zeti made his escape by jumping away, Applejack was going to make an attempt to chase him, but Sonic stopped.

"He ain't worth it, besides we have friends to save." Sonic told her with a warm smile.

"Your right, just don't be getting yourself hurt like that okay." Applejack telling him, but still happy with him.

"Okay, but enough tell me how you did something awesome like that?" He asked.

"Heh, don't know, but I guess it has something to do with you sugarcube." Applejack said moving closer to him.

The duo kept on going with their mission and soon they would enter the ice cold Frozen Factory of the new Lost Hex. Which pony will they find next and another question is who will the next Zeti be?

* * *

And that's the end people, great chapter right? Hey the way you can answer that is by **R.F.F. **( REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE! Oh if I don't have a chapter of Mobian Boy Adventures on July 4th I must be enjoying the holiday too much or I haven't finished yet, but it will be soon, NOW PEACE!


	15. A cold & electrifying fight

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, NOW I AM 18!**

* * *

How's it going readers my name is TheAwesomeCoolJay... Yeah I can't do a good **PewDiePie, **but hey that is just impressions you got to try your best. Anyway to my usual saying, I'm back to give all of you an awesome chapter and check out that poll on my profile.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **Well it is happening, that is right everybody the rematch the Internet has waited for, Goku vs. Superman. Yeah no matter what a lot of hate will bubble up, yes I was mad that Goku lost, but I had to accept it because this is Superman. But then, two movies came out that made Goku gain the ability to transform to a god. Yeah, the rematch was inevitable, watch not because of the winner, but just for how awesome it will be, thanks for the awesomeness **Screw Attack.**

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Following up from the last chapter we have the duo of Sonic and Applejack exploring the new area of ice and snow. This was the Frozen Factory, Sonic remember this place, but he also remember the environment was dangerously cold.

"Hey Applejack you doing alright?" Sonic turning his attention to her.

"Fine Sonic, just fine." Applejack told him as she proudly trotted forward.

Sonic soon followed, but stayed behind to think about why she wasn't freezing right now. It took a minute to figure it out, but he remembered the earth pony was still in her transformation from the fight with Zomom.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Go back to the last chapter if you are confused.

* * *

Sonic figured that in this state that she can withstand whatever the this new Lost Hex can throw at them. With this knowledge Sonic smirked, Applejack turned around to see why Sonic was lagging behind, but then she saw that smirk.

"What's got you all happy?"

"Nothing, I'm ju- " He stopped when he saw a snowman, actually a snowpony.

Sonic and Applejack dashed towards the snow sculpture and noticed it looked very familiar. Strange they could of sworn they've known who this snow pony was modeled after, it was obviously a unicorn, it had the body of a female, and the snow hair had curls.

"I know we have met this pony before." Sonic said scratching his head.

"Your right, this gal does seem familiar." The earth pony said taking another good glance at the snowpony.

Suddenly the snowpony started to shake, Applejack and Sonic backed up with caution when they saw this. The shake caused the snow to fall and revealed what, actually, who caused it, it was Rarity.

"Oh Rarity it's you, we probably should of known that from the start." The hedgehog said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: YA THINK!

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO REALIZE THAT SOONER!" The fashionista pony angrily screamed at them as she shivered from the cold.

"Easy there Rarity, now you just need to cool yerself." Applejack chuckled at what she just said.

"You are NOT making a joke right now!"

"Applejack that's not funny, in her time of need Rarity needs to chill." Sonic making a joke of his own.

Rarity eyes twitched after that one, using all the strength she used her magic to pick up Sonic and toss him down into the snow. She was about to make a joke of her own, but she went back to shivering due to the cold.

"Applejack why aren't you affected by this dreadful co-"

She stopped because taking a good at Applejack, Rarity realized the cowgirl was in her rainbowfied state. Before answering her AJ hug her friend, thanks to her rainbowfied powers, she was able to grant Rarity warmth.

"Don't know how it happen, but all mah thanks go to Sonic." The earth pony told the unicorn.

"Well that's great, oh this cold is unbearable." Rarity said as she used her magic to get her scarf out of her satchel and around her neck.

"Here Rarity, take mine too." Applejack offering her scarf.

"Thank you deary."

Having on both scarves on now, Rarity thought she could take the cold, but she was proven when a breeze came by. Rarity was truly suffering, but that came to an end when a certain blue hedgehog came and gave her a hug, making the pony blush.

"Sonic?"

"Hugs warm the body and trust me, your body definitely needs a hug." The hedgehog telling her. "In fact, during our time here in this place I'll carry you on my back, piggyback style, until we get out of here."

"Oh, why thank S-sonic. " Rarity said all embarrassed.

"Can you two stop being friendly with each other." The cowgirl pony said, sounding a little miffed. "Don't we have to go back to saving the day."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: She does have a point

* * *

Sonic and Rarity looked at each other for moment and chuckled, because she was right, so immediately Rarity got on the hero's back and the trio continued forward. Skating through icy paths and dodging giant rolling snowballs, the trio were making excellent, while still having fun.

"Sonic when did you ever take the time to learn how to skate?" Rarity asked.

"Just natural talent." Sonic arrogantly answered.

"Forget that, how can you take this here crazy weather?" Applejack questioned.

"Well I don't know, I mean I survived falling from space and I still can't explain that."

While the discussion of Sonic's durability was at their minds, something had landed in front of them and it caused a large impact. When the the snow finally cleared it revealed the Zeti known as Zeena.

"Well if it isn't the blue nuisance." Zeena insulting Sonic, but then sets her sights on the two ponies. "And I see you brought a rodeo clown and four legged fashion disaster."

"How dare you, well at least I'm not a tall walking booger." Rarity with an angry reply back.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You know it's painful when a girl insults you.

* * *

"That's the last thing you'll ever say." The female Zeti said as her hands sparked with electricity.

Seeing a fight was about to start Sonic put Rarity down and told her to stay safe, while Applejack and him fought Zeena. The mare had followed his directions and backed up a good distance away. Now with that done the fight could begin.

"You sent one away, but why is the other one staying, wait don't tell she is your help?" Zeena said as she began to laugh. "What she can she possibly do?"

Applejack answered by slamming her two front hooves to the ground, this caused a small shockwave that heading towards Zeena. This caused Zeena to feel a little unbalanced, seeing the opportunity Sonic did a homing attack on her and sent a good distance away from them.

"That a good enough answer for ya missy?" Applejack asked with a smirk.

"That's it time to die!"

The battle was on, Zeena jumped into the air and shot blasts of electricity at both of them, Sonic dodged with sidesteps, while Applejack was doing quick evasions to avoid being hit. Zeena decided to take this fight back to the ground, but when she landed she didn't do anything, except stand still and smile.

"Guess she just wants us to hit her." Sonic said dashing to Zeena from the right.

"Happy she can make things easier." Applejack replying to what Sonic said, charging at the Zeti from the left.

"Okay I hit high and you go low!"

With a homing attack and headbutt coming towards her Zeena decided to put her plan to action. She made her whole body electric and soon as both pony and hedgehog touched her the shock was powerful. The counterattack sent both Applejack and Sonic back in the opposite directions.

"Your both pretty shocked that I did aren't you." The Zeti said laughing as she looked at them.

The earth pony was down and Sonic was to his knees, seeing that those two were out for a while Zeena set her sights on Rarity. With the intention of killing in her mind, Zeena had her finger charged and pointing at the pony. Rarity saw this and she closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't get away fast enough, so she prepared for the worst.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I would still run, I'm trying to live.

* * *

Rarity heard the surge of electricity pass, but she didn't feel it, she opened her eyes and saw she was in Sonic's arms away from the blast. Sonic set her down and brush some snow that was in her hair.

"Careful, I don't think my friend wants her hair all frizzy." Sonic announced turning to Zeena.

"Oh please, she looks like trash." The green Zeti said coldy.

"In your eyes maybe, but to others she is beautiful."

Hearing that caused Rarity to blush madly.

"Plus compared to you she is a diamond, while your just a piece of coal."

"WHAT!" Zeena screamed with her face red with anger.

As those two went back to fighting, Rarity took a minute to reflect on what just happen. In the heat battle and against his enemies, Sonic can compliment and save a friend in need, this was a generous act. Suddenly, Rarity started to glow and this got Sonic, Zeena, and finally the recovering Applejack's attention. When the glowing stopped Rarity appearance changed, now she had gray azure streaks in her hair and her diamond cutie mark was scattered in her hair and on each of her hooves.

"And to think she couldn't get any ugli-" Zeena's talking stopped when she couldn't her move her and was floating in the air.

Sonic was uncertain, but the saw the magic aura around Zeena, this was Rarity's doing and knowing this, Sonic stood there and watched to see what Rarity had planned.

"You threaten me, my friends, my home, and take away our princess, this isn't very ladylike but, YOUR GOING DOWN!" Rarity told the Zeti.

Using her magic Rarity sent Zeena slamming to the ground repeatedly, up and down the Zeti went each impact making a hole in the planet. When she finally stopped, Rarity let Zeena fall to the ground, after all of that Zeena stood up but in a daze.

"Is that all you got, cause that's a little too much." The Zeti putting her hand to her head.

"Look girls she needs something to cool her head, you know what that means." He said with a devilish smile growing on his face and the others. "Snowball!"

Once that was Zeena was pelted with snowballs, this made her retreat and gave the trio time to celebrate their victory. Rarity made her way to Sonic and gave him a warm hug, which ticked AJ off a bit.

"Sonic I don't know how you do it, but I'm happy your able to do it." The fashion pony said.

"I don't know either, but we'll figure it during our journey." Sonic reassured her as he broke away from the hug. "Now where to nex-"

Sonic was cutoff when he was shot by an orange blast of magic, sending the hedgehog a good distance away. Rarity and Applejack turned to who did this, but was shot themselves, however instead of being shot away, they were in bubbles. Sonic got himself up and shook off the pain and looked for the thing that him. What he saw shocked him and the two ponies, it was Lord Tirek.

"Tirek!" Sonic said as he got in a battle stance.

"Lord Tirek to you rodent." The centaur said to Sonic as used his magic to bring the bubbled ponies to him. "I'll deal with you two later."

With a snap of his fingers, Tirek made the ponies disappear without a trace.

"What did you just do!?" A furious Sonic asked.

"That is not important right now." He told Sonic as Tirek got ready to fight. "Right now we play."

Sonic vs. Tirek already? The anticipated showdown came early, can Sonic take down this beast? What about the other ponies and Zetis?

* * *

Man I kicked my birthday off good with this one, I hope you guys enjoyed it with all the comedy and action. **R.F.F. **(REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	16. Sonic vs Tirek 25 percent

Yo, Yo, Yo, TheAwesomeCoolJay here and I feel great, why you may ask, well that's simple, **My Little Sonic: Mobian Boy Adventures **has hit over 100 reviews, season finale is next, and this story is about to hit it with this chapter... at least I hope.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **Please go show some support to author and friend **ChappyTales, **because his recent chapter on his story is him stating how he needs just more time away from Fanfiction. This is understandable because trying to add this to your busy day life is difficult, so please give him any type of positive feedback.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Last time our hero Sonic found two of his pony friends, but with each finding, Sonic had to a member of the Deadly Six. The Zeti's power increase proved to be too much for him, luckily Sonic somehow unlocked the rainbow power hidden in Applejack and Rarity. As soon as they could celebrate the dark Lord Tirek arrived and quickly got rid of the ponies, now the hedgehog and the centaur could battle.

"You know it's more common to fight the final boss at the end of the adventure, but props for being original." Sonic giving his enemy a compliment.

"Such manners, it's so strange that comes from a brash and crude individual like yourself, but I guess heroes are all unique in their own way." Tirek responding back to Sonic.

It was calm there in the Frozen Factory, the hero and the villain stared at each as they got prepared to fight. Finally the silence was broken, because Sonic came running towards the centaur already breaking the the sound barrier. Tirek shot orange blasts at Sonic, but the hedgehog easily dodged by using quickstep technique.

"Well what I heard about your speed is true." Tirek said with an evil smile as Sonic got closer to him.

"Did you also hear that I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic told him as he might a high jump in to the air. "Keep your eyes on this one!"

In the air Sonic formed the position to do the homing attack, he accelerated and connected with his attack. Sonic's homing attack had hit Tirek right in the face, the centaur stumbled back a little while Sonic rebound back to see the effect his attack had on his enemy.

"See the joke that I did there, cause you know I hit between your eyes." The hedgehog explaining how his joke works.

Tirek got his balance back and brought his face back up from the homing attack.

"Incredible you were able to hit me, in the face of all places." Tirek said calmly as he wiped the spot where Sonic had hit him. "I want to see if you can do it again."

Tirek now uses his magic to take out two boulder shaped ice chunks out of the environment, and hovered them into the air. Sonic saw them both coming, but the hero smirked at the sight of this.

"So your planning to crush me." Sonic trying to hold his laughter in. "You remember how fast I move right?"

"Oh I remember, your the _fastest thing alive_." The centaur said with obvious mock in his voice.

Tirek raised his hands in the air and quickly made them into fists, his hands had control on the ice chunks, because they got crushed and formed into very sharp ice shards.

"Oh snap!" The blue blur yelled.

The shards of ice came down fast, Sonic narrowly dodged them by rolling, but soon he would have to get up and run from the upcoming shards. Tirek now had Sonic on the run from impaling shards of ice coming from the air.

"Now this is what I find amusing!" Tirek enjoying what he sees. "Run fool, RUN!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah, um Tirek that is kinda what he is known to do.

* * *

_"Okay need to think of something, before I become a non living pincushion." _Sonic thought while running.

Thinking quickly Sonic thought of plan that could also work as a attack, it was do or die for Sonic. The hedgehog stopped in place and spun around in place, the ice shards came, but instead of hurting him they spun around him. Like a mini tornado the ice shards circle him until Sonic redirected them to Tirek. The centaur saw them and destroyed them with a smack of his hands.

"That was a good exercise, but I think it's about time for me to go." Tirek said to Sonic.

"What's the matter scared?" Sonic taunted.

"Next time I won't just use a quarter of my power, be ready hedgehog?" Tirek's last threat before he disappearing.

With that said to him Sonic clenched his fists and headed towards the Silent Forest ready for what comes next.

* * *

That was cool, I hope you understand how I am doing this. Be prepared for the next episode of Mobian Boy Adventures, and **R.F.F. **(REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	17. Despair vs Kindness, what takes over?

Hello there authors, guests, and loyal fans, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to give you another chapter in this story. Before we begin let me just say that my other story **My Little Sonic: Mobian Boy Adventures **has just finished it's first season, go check it out if you haven't read yet.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **Well I'm in college now, heh, kinda makes me feel old, but hey that's life for ya. Remember I won't stop with this, it will just come in slow, while the other story is waiting for season 2. Oh yeah by the way, hit that poll on my profile, because it is really doing well.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Rushing to find his next friend in the Silent Forest, our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog thought about the words Tirek said to him. Only twenty five percent of his power, did that mean he wasn't taking Sonic seriously, that was lame!

"So what if you weren't using your full power, just means I'll beat you at each level." Sonic complaining about Tirek's remark. "Stupid giant bull man thing."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Not the best comeback, but props for trying.

* * *

Still on the run Sonic noticed something in the distance moving, thinking it is one of the ponies Sonic wasted no speeding up to it. Getting closer and closer to the mysterious being, the blue hedgehog started to notice something familiar about this figure, he finally figured who it was when he got close enough, and once he was close he stopped in his tracks and smirked.

"Well lets see here, lame biker gloves, king of the slouch, has on mascara, weird purple hair, funny shaped head, and a rose for the girl he knows he'll never take to prom." The hedgehog describing and insulting his enemy. "Now tell me, did I get description right Zor?"

"If your trying to hurt my feelings stop, but all of stuff you said is true." The depressing Zeti said turning to him. "Sonic Tirek told me things."

"Things like want?"

"Things about your friends."

"If you try to harm any of them I'll-"

"SHUT UP!" Zor stopping Sonic's threat. "I don't want to hear your tiny little threats, I can understand last time how you got upset over the fox, that's like family to you, but these creatures are so distant from you."

"So what, a friend of mine is still something dear to me, no matter they are or where they may be!" The hero yelled back at Zor.

"Whatever, but not even you can stop destiny."

"What are you talking about?"

"The yellow one with the pink hair, what's her name?"

Not giving him an answer Sonic dashed towards the Zeti to begin the fight, but Zor simply jumped in the air and levitated away.

"What have you done to Fluttershy?" Sonic now asking the questions.

"Fluttershy, so that's her name, that's the name of the mistake that was created."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" The hedgehog said again this time with much more anger.

"Calm down, I haven't done anything yet." He told Sonic as he rubbed his rose strangely. "In a few moments my rose will be red."

Sonic knew exactly what he meant by that, before he could say something else to him, Zor used the dark and forbidden power he had to create the red one eyed bats out of his shadow. Thanks to the extractor, the power he gained from Celestia was able to increase this ability and make an entire flock of the bats, who then leave the hedgehog and look for the pony in the next section of the Silent Forest.

"I got to hurry and find Fluttershy, before that sicko does." Sonic said as headed towards the haunted part of the Silent Forest.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Uh oh, Fluttershy plus haunted place equals... Well you know it's not good.

* * *

Going around this section proved difficult, because Sonic had to make sure the bats did not see him or else he might run the risk of being spotted, so he had to go into stealth mode. Going slowly bush by bush Sonic noticed a bush shaking violently and whimpering, he knew he had found her. The blue blur quickly dove to that bush and tackled Fluttershy down and put his hand over her mouth. The timid pony scream for a moment, but thanks to Sonic it was not heard, when she open her eyes she saw the person on top of her was a friend.

"I know that wasn't the best way to help, but trust me we need to be quiet." Sonic calmly told her.

Fluttershy shook her head in agreement as Sonic picked her up and slowly exited the bush. Everything was going smoothly, the bats didn't turn around, Sonic thought he could get off easy, but that all changed once he stepped on a twig.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I'm a little evil.

* * *

Hearing that noise the bats turned around and saw their prey, and went on to the chase. Wasting no time Sonic accelerated with Fluttershy to the frozen cavern system of the Silent forest. Realizing he would slip on the frozen floor, Sonic decided to slide with the path, once Fluttershy saw what he was doing she tightly clung to him.

"Can't stop and fight, but can't let them keep following us." Sonic talking to Fluttershy about their predicament.

"What are we going to do?" The pony asked in fear.

Thinking quick our looked up and saw the stalagmites and stalactites hanging on the ceiling of the cavern and just like that Sonic had a plan. Sticking his arm in the air and spinning very fast, Sonic performed his Sonic Wind technique. The cyclone attack hit the ceiling and caused a chain reaction of the stalagmites and stalactites to come down, taking down the bats chasing them.

"Well that takes care of them."

"But what about us?" The shy pony asked still scared.

"What are you talkin-" Sonic was cutoff by a stalagmite falling ahead of him and Fluttershy. "Oh that's a problem."

Evading the falling pieces of rock and ice, the hedgehog and pony eventually made it to the end unscathed and now they were in the ruins section of the Silent Forest. Once that was over Sonic got up, helped Fluttershy up, and was about to explain everything, but the time for that proved to be later, because a purple energy blast came between them. Both of them turned to see the Zeti who shot at them, Zor, who had his eyes set on Fluttershy.

"Why are you staring at me like?" She asked in quiet fear.

"I don't know what's your obession is with Fluttershy, but it ends here." Sonic said getting in front of Fluttershy and guarding her.

"Yes something does end, her life." The Zeti said pointing his claws at her.

That said Fluttershy froze up with fear, while Sonic stared at Zeti angrily

"It's not really an obession, it's destiny." Zor told them as he turned to look at his rose. "You see I was told by Tirek that your the Element of Kindness and well you see that just clashes with my style." He said he squeezed the stem of the rose.

Sonic prepared to pick Fluttershy up and run away, but that was stopped once Zor made more shadow bats, which surrounded any possible way of escape. To make matters worse, Zor used his power to turn the bats into shadow forms of himself. Seeing no other option Sonic decided to engage in combat with Zor, being quick Sonic used his speed and circled the shadow copies and took each of them out.

"Alright now for you!" The blue blur said setting his eyes on Zor.

Running towards the Zeti, Sonic had a fist ready, Zor saw it coming, but instead of dodging he stood there, ready to take it. When the blow connected Zor spun in the air and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"How'd you like that!" Sonic called out as he got ready for another attack.

To answer him, Zor simply got back and wiped any debris on him from the fall.

"I like being in pain Sonic, it makes me feel good, but now pain just makes me feel stronger." The downer Zeti said getting ready for more hits.

Sonic came back and this he made a close fight, hitting Zor with nothing but quick jabs to the face and kicks to the midsection, but thus did nothing. Zor's masochist nature seemed to increase with his power, meaning causing this kind of damage is pointless.

"Okay that's enough for me." Zor said as grabbed Sonic's arms. "Now I can share the pleasure of pain with you."

With his new increased strength Zor applied more pressure to his hold on Sonic, now our hero screamed in pain and the pony only watched in horror. Zor didn't forget about Fluttershy, the Zeti turned his attention back to her, he released one of Sonic's arms and held his hand pointing at her.

"Please don't, not her she hasn't done anything to you." The hedgehog pleading Zor from attacking.

"She has done something, she's being herself, kindness is a disease in this world and if there is anything that represents it, it must be dealt with death." Zor said as charged his hand.

"Well deal with me first!" Sonic yelled getting Zor and Fluttershy's attention. "I also represent kindness, and besides I'm the one your all trying to get, none of them deserve this."

His kind act brought a tear to Fluttershy's eye, but Zor simply scoffed it and blasted the pony, the blast hit and dust gathered around.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That was stone cold right there.

* * *

"NO, FLUTTER-" Sonic was stopped when Zor reapplied the pressure back.

"See I told you it was a disease, your infected by it now, and now you know what I must do." Zor said coldy.

Zor was about to go for the kill, until suddenly a glow came out of the dust, getting both of their attention. When the dust finally cleared it revealed Fluttershy was still okay and even better she was in her rainbowfied state. Her hair was longer and had streaks, her wings stood out more and had little hearts at the tip, and her butterfly cutie mark was scattered on her hooves.

"It seems as though you've gotten a transformation, good." Zor as he tossed Sonic away. "Now try and stop me."

The Zeti got in the same position when Sonic attacked him, Fluttershy knew better though, violence wasn't the victory for this fight.

"Look I know sometimes life can be bad, but that's how it is." Fluttershy said.

"What are you doing?" Zor asked in confusion.

"There are just struggles that we all have to overcome."

"Stop it!"

"But having friends by your side will always give you the power to come out on top of the struggle." She said as she moved closer.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Zor yelled in a panic backing away.

Sonic couldn't believe it she was beating him without even touching him, she was literally beating him with kindness.

"I - IT'S THINGS LIKE YOU THAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED, WORLDS NEED WARS, THE WEAK GET DOMINATED BY THE STRONG, AND VIOLENCE IS ALL THE TIME!" Zor screamed as he backed himself to one ruins.

"But in the end, what is the only thing that stop all those problems, kindness, what happens when it is over, kindness, what's needed to stop all the violence kindness!" Fluttershy asserting herself as much as she can. "Kindness isn't a disease, every living thing has kindness, even evil beings like you."

That last thing she said proved to be a fatal blow to Zor, the Zeti put his hand were his heart was and clenched it tightly. Zor fell to his knees and looked around scared and in fear of everything, he finally decided to leave by jumping away from the pony.

"Dang, Fluttershy that was incredible." Sonic said as he got himself up.

"Thanks, but for some reason I should be thanking you." She said as she approached the hedgehog.

"What I do?"

"You showing that kind of kindness, just for all of us well it made feel..."

Fluttershy didn't say how she felt, but instead she showed how when she hugged Sonic, the hero was stunned a little, but still happy about it.

"So where are the rest of our friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Sonic told as he grabbed her hoof and sped off to the Windy Hill Zone.

* * *

Wow, I do believe this chapter deserves an award for that kind of impact. Just kidding I'm not trying to brag, just want to make you guys laugh. Anyway **R.F.F. **( REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	18. Dangerous! But we still laugh

Hey there people who like me for some reason, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay, and I'm here to give you an funny, but action packed chapter at the same time. How does that work, I don't know, but it just does, don't question it. College isn't hard, but it's quite the challenge, anyway what I'm trying to say is this story and any other story is always here for all you to enjoy.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **I'm so torn right now... between shows that is. **Steven Universe** is where it's at, but **Gravity Falls **is back, but **Regular Show **connects with us, but **Star vs. the Forces of Evil **is amazing, but **Wander over Yonder **is funny! What to do, what to do, uh...uhhh... **Uncle Grandpa SUCKS! **Okay now I'm chill.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Making their way to the Windy Hill Zone was our hero Sonic and flying in the sky above him was Fluttershy, who was now in her rainbowfied form. Sonic didn't know how he was making them transform like this, but he liked it. It always felt good to him that he could save the day by himself, but having his friends along to help him always made this adventure anything but lonely.

"Having nice thoughts Sonic?" The winged pony asked him noticing the smile on his face.

"Huh?" The hedgehog replied back as he turned his attention back into reality. "Oh it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course he's not sure!" A familiar voice yelled.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Aw great, protect the wall

* * *

Sonic and Fluttershy turned around and saw their hyperactive friend Pinkie Pie bouncing on a spring.

"What are you two waiting for, bounce on this!" Pinkie Pie demanded, but in a happy and friendly way.

* * *

Pinkie Pie: I know that is kinda like force, but I'm way too nice to take it any further.

TheAwesomeCoolJay: What th- Okay first of all how can you be here and be part of the story at the same time. Number two, GET OUT!

Pinkie Pie: Answer to question one, my power grows the longer people continue to write about me or put me in media. Number two, you know you need me here, this chapter is meant to get the laughs.

TheAwesomeCoolJay:... I hate how your right sometimes.

* * *

As the hyper pony kept on bouncing on the spring, her winged friend quickly flew in the air and gave her a hug.

"Pinkie Pie your okay!" Fluttershy said tightening the hug and flying back to the ground with her.

"Of course silly, no way the author plans to knock off one of the key elements to this story." Pinkie explained to her.

"Heh, it's good to your craziness Pinkie." Sonic said as he walked towards them.

As soon as Fluttershy ended the hug, the pink earth pony immediately rushed over the hedgehog and gave him a very tight bear-hug like hug.

"There's the hero of the day, so where are the rest of are friends at?"

"Yeah about them well, Pinkie Pie I've got some bad news to tell you." He told her as the tone of his voice changed from relaxed to serious.

"Oh no, I think I'm about to hear a sad summary of what's been happening." Pinkie said as her smile slowly went away.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah what she said.

Pinkie Pie: What I said.

* * *

After telling Pinkie Pie what has happen, the earth pony sat down and looked very depressed, to make her look even sadder her hair deflated. Both the hedgehog and the Pegasus walked over to try and comfort her, at that same time Pinkie looked at Sonic with tears in her eyes

"So Tirek has Rarity and Applejack, and Twilight and Rainbow Dash still aren't found yet."

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie, Sonic will save the day." Fluttershy reassured her.

"Your right." She said as she hopped back on to her hooves, hair went back to normal, and face went back to happy. "So lets go save the day and have fun doing it."

Sonic and Fluttershy stared at each other for a brief moment, but both began to laugh because even in the worst situation Pinkie Pie is still Pinkie Pie. Sonic really appreciated this, even when things were bleak the ponies, especially Pinkie, showed much faith in him.

"Hey Sonic are moons attracted to you?"

"Uh no, what made you say that." He answered while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Because a yellow one with a scary face is coming towards us."

Sonic turned to see what randomness Pinkie was talking about, but it turns out she was right, it was Zazz's Moon Mech and it was coming towards them. Acting fast Sonic grabbed both the girls and narrowly dodged the mech, which bounced back to Zeti who threw it, Zazz.

"Can't believe I missed!" A voice shouted.

Our heroes looked up and saw the Zeti on top of a hill catching his Moon Mech in hid right hand, Zazz looked down and had a crazed smile for the hedgehog and two ponies.

"So you were just spying on us from up there, I knew you were out of your mind, but that is just being a creep." The hedgehog making fun of the Zeti.

"That's the last joke you'll ever make Sonic, you want to know why, cause you'll be dead." The pink Zeti said as he turned his head to the ponies. "Then you two will be dead, and once your all nice and dead I'll bury you and dance over your graves!"

"Ooh, ooh, Mr. Zazz I have a question!" Pinkie hopping around and shaking a hoof in the air. "What kind of dances can you do?"

"What!"

"Just curious, cause we already know that won't happen, but I just want to know would dance be ballet, folk, or ooh ballroom that would be neat to see right guys?" Pinkie now talking to her friends.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Seriously what is wrong with you?

Pinkie Pie: Or maybe a breakdance, or a electro dance, or a freestyle dance, or fan favorite Gangnam Sty-

TheAwesomeCoolJay: MOVING ON!

* * *

Feeling mocked by the pink pony, Zazz hopped on his Moon Mech and flew it towards the group preparing for battle. Sonic saw him and decided to run to a different area for more room to fight, so he grabbed both girls and ran off.

"Hey guys you know something, I think I might of made him mad."

"YA THINK!" Fluttershy screamed as she held on tightly to Sonic.

"Don't be scared F-shy, look." The party pony said pointing forward

Looking forward Fluttershy's face turn to horror when she saw a giant loop, it got even worse once she realized Sonic showed no sign of slowing down and a smile appeared on the his face.

"Pinkie your right, were gonna have fun with this!" He said as he accelerated forward.

Even though he had added weight with him, this was basically Sonic's everyday life, running loops. The hedgehog did this with ease but, Zazz was still hot in pursuit.

"Get a load of this!" Zazz as he punched his Mech.

"HEY, that's Eggman's line!" Pinkie Pie said.

"_Hey, that was my line to say." _Sonic thinking in his mind on how Pinkie said what he was about to say.

After that hit Zazz did, the Mech started to shoot star like projectiles at them, this caught Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's attention who were looking behind.

"IT SHOOT STARS!" Fluttershy screamed in disbelief of what she is seeing.

"Quick start making wishes!" Pinkie told them as she closed her eyes and started to wish.

"Okay that was funny." Sonic chuckled, but went back to serious mode. "Okay Fluttershy I need you to be my eyes in the back.

The shy pony nodded in agreement and told Sonic where the stars were coming, our hero getting the information from her dodged from left, right, and sometimes small jumps.

"Strange I thought this was based on **Lost World, **not **Dash**" The element of laughter talking about what is happening right now.

* * *

Pinkie Pie: Ya see, that's how you make a joke and a reference at the same time.

TheAwesomeCoolJay: ...

* * *

Getting furious now, Zazz flew his Mech in front of them now and began to change his strategy.

"Ya know your faster than this Sonic, why don't you drop the soon to be dead weight down, and really fight me." Zazz trying to change how this battle going.

"That wouldn't make sense, Sonic cares about his friends, he would nev-"

"SHUT UP!" Zazz interrupting her. "Everything coming out of your mouth is just gibberish, garbage, useless, you know what let me just say it in words you can understand, NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

After that Pinkie Pie put her head down and appeared to be sniffling, a smile was on the Zeti's face, while Sonic and Fluttershy looked at her with concern looks. But what happen when she brought her back up surprised them all, Pinkie wasn't sad and sniffling, she was sniffing and had a look of disgust on her face.

"Whoo, Sonic was right you need a bath." Pinkie said as she stopped her sniffing and came to a conclusion.

Sonic and Fluttershy laughed, while Zazz was irate at the very statement.

"Ya see this why she is so cool, even when we are getting down, this pony right here has the power to bring our spirits up, and when she isn't busy doing that she always here to make us laugh." Sonic describing Pinkie Pie.

"That's all I needed to hear." She said as she started to glow.

* * *

Pinkie Pie: Oh sweet, it's my time to shine.

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Now that joke was worst than one of mine

* * *

In his own arms Sonic witness Pinkie Pie change, her hair got bigger and a bow appeared in it, her balloon cutie mark appeared on all her hooves, and there seem a rainbow pattern in hair. Now Pinkie Pie was rainbowfied and although this was a serious moment, she still kept her smile.

"Alright I'll take it from here." Pinkie told them.

Before Sonic could say anything, Pinkie just broke free of his grasp on her and used her new abilities to leap on the moving Mech with Zazz.

"You got guts to just come up to me like, but bad I got to rip them out of you." Zazz threatening her.

"Sounds more rated M, how's about we go on a spin!"

Doing as she said Pinkie began trot backward as fast she can, this caused Zazz to get unbalanced and eventually fall down and go with the momentum. Now that was vunerable, Pinkie signaled Sonic for an attack, the hedgehog smiled at the chance to go on the offensive. For this attack Fluttershy flew out of Sonic's arms and lifted the blue hedgehog up, in the air the shy pony tossed Sonic towards the mech.

"Here's comes the kick!" Sonic said getting his foot ready and inches away from the machine.

"I hate everything right now!" Zazz's final words.

Sonic delivered a powerful kick to the Mech, and at that same time Pinkie Pie somersaulted off of it. Sonic's kick sent the Mech and Zazz far away from them, which meant victory was theirs. With the Zeti gone the three of them regrouped and began to have a small celebration.

"Wow that was so cool, no awesome, no that was awecoolsome!" Pinkie Pie announced.

* * *

Pinkie Pie &amp; TheAwesomeCoolJay: BRINGING IT BACK!

* * *

"So what's next?" Fluttershy asked them.

"This!" An familiar voice said.

Sonic knew who it was, but where was he this time, looking around Sonic didn't know that a magical aura surrounded him and lifted him up in the air. When he finally found this out it was too late because this magical force threw our hero away from his friends. Both were about to help him, but appearing right in front of them was Lord Tirek, seeing him like this made the ponies freeze for a moment, and Tirek, being the villain that he is, grabbed both of them by their necks.

"Going somewhere my little ponies?" Tirek mocking them as he brought them closer to his face.

When Sonic finally recovered he rushed to his friends, but when he got back he saw Tirek have them in his hand.

"Let them go Tirek!" Sonic demanded.

"Wouldn't do them any good, because right they are a bit unconscious." Tirek said revealing the ponies he choked out to Sonic. "Should have been faster."

Hearing that made Sonic very angry, Tirek saw it on his face, to make him angrier he placed the ponies in magical orbs and made disappear like his last two friends.

"It's time for round two rodent."

Tirek vs. Sonic again, will this be a repeat of last time? Or will a different outcome take place? And will Jay actually update more?

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Hey!

Pinkie Pie: Just kidding, anyway I got to go and be imprisoned and stuff. SEEYA

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I'll never get fourth wall breakers

* * *

Wow this chapter really had a lot of funny moments in it, wouldn't you all agree? So anyway big news when the next chapter for this story comes out, season 2 of **My Little Sonic: Mobian Boy Adventures **begins, and let me tell ya the episode I have in mind will make you want more. Anyway **R.F.F **(REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW) PEACE!


	19. Sonic vs Tirek 50 percent

Hey there people out there who read my fanfics, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay! Been a while since you got a chapter from me, so your reward for waiting so long is this chapter and the season 2 premiere of my other story. Bad news though that episode isn't ready just yet, but it will be up soon. Let me just give you guys a little tease on what happens next, we're going to see our spoiled rich kid make a comeback.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **I just got my Wii U to my dorm, but I rushed and forgot my charger. Yeah that was stupid, but that means now I can have Wi-Fi so if you have a Wii U and want to be friends with me just hit my profile and check out my code. Also if you have a different console, don't worry whenever I get something new like that I will definitely update you all about that, and when that happens we can all be buddies online, and maybe race, or fight to the death, but were still friends!

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

In the last chapter the zeti, Zazz, arrived on the scene and he was ready to kill, but thanks to the combined forces of Sonic, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie they were able to defeat him. That victory, however, was cut short when another sneak attack by Lord Tirek caused the hedgehog to be separated from his friends. Tirek repeated his actions of capturing and teleporting the ponies away, with them gone the centaur got ready to fight the hedgehog coming back to the fight.

"You know fighting me twice is real big mistake." Sonic said as he did some stretches before the fight. "Cause now I know how you like to play, and since I know that your finished!"

"Interesting, how about we test that theory of yours." The centaur said as he cracked his knuckles. "Witness Sonic, my power controls everything!"

Tirek's magic surged through his horns, but instead of shooting Sonic, it went up into the air and struck the clouds.

"Wow, you sir earn the title of worst shot ever." The blue hedgehog mocking his opponent.

Right after he said that, everything around Sonic and Tirek started to get dark. Sonic looked up and saw that the cloud Tirek had hit turned black and expanded over both of them. Our hero was about to question this, but before he could lightning struck at him, acting fast Sonic jumped away from the bolt of lightning.

"Whoa, almost became a crispy hedgehog."

"So you can move faster than the speed of light, you'll need that for the storm I'm about to bring." Tirek said with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: He's evil and everything, but that was one epic line.

* * *

Tirek now kept this pattern of shooting magic into the cloud and having lightning strikes come, now Sonic was on the run from this frenzy of an attack. With every strike coming down, each lightning bolt was getting stronger than the last one, in the beginning the it was just a small hole in the ground, but now each strike burrowed in the ground and left small craters.

"Ya know someone could call this dangerous, but you know being the fastest thing alive makes this just a walk in the park." Sonic announced to Tirek as he kept on running from the lightning.

"Then let me put a little bump in that walk!" Tirek replied back as he shot some magic to the ground.

Doing that caused the ground to create a large pillar in front of the hedgehog, not seeing that coming Sonic slammed into it and fell back to the ground.

"Aw man what hit me?" The blue blur said rubbing his head in pain.

"A magic pillar made of rock and very soon a bolt of lightning." Tirek answering Sonic in very sadistic tone.

Realizing what he said Sonic looked up and saw the lightning coming down to him, in the very last second Sonic dodged the bolt by rolling away.

"Shoot you almost got me." The hedgehog said getting back to his feet,

"Would have been shocking if I did." The centaur said with a smirk.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah that joke was coming. -_-

* * *

"So shall we do it again."

Tirek made lightning come down again, so Sonic was on the run once again. The hedgehog knew what the centaur was doing, but he didn't have a plan to counter it right now.

_"Okay I know he's just going to make a pillar pop out of the ground again, but instead of worrying about it, I could probably use them for my advantage." _Sonic thought to himself.

Looking at the ground in front of him, Sonic saw where the next pillar was coming and got ready to put his plan to action. Running a little bit faster, the blue blur made a jump once the pillar started to rise from the ground. Jumping on top of it and using the rising momentum Sonic made a leap above the clouds.

"What are you doing up the-" Tirek was silenced once a homing attack from Sonic connected with his face.

Bouncing off his face Sonic landed away from the centaur and smiled.

"Actually I'm down here."

Tirek grabbed his face and fixed himself, he turn his attention back to Sonic, but instead of showing anger, all he did was smile.

"Okay please don't make this creepy." Sonic said feeling a little nervous.

"Sorry, but it's just amusing I'm only using half of my power."

"What!" The hedgehog said in shock.

"That's right, you went all out, while just relaxed and used half of my magic." Tirek relishing in the moment as he told Sonic. "So enjoy these little victories here and there Sonic, but prepared for the moment of your life that will break you."

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

Tirek didn't answer back all he did was laugh and use his magic to teleport himself away. With the centaur gone the cloud had went back to normal and the sky was clear again. Sonic looked up for a moment and hesitated to move, but he found some courage to head over to the Tropical Coast.

Is Sonic losing hope? What is it that can actually break the hedgehog's sense of justice? And will he be able to match Lord Tirek the next time they meet?

* * *

Great ending to a chapter, things seeming bleak when you think the hero has actually won, but really he didn't. Thanks for reading as always guys and be prepared for **Mobian Boy Adventures **and be ready for the huge announcement coming with it. Anyway **R.F.F. **(REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE) PEACE!


	20. The magic of never giving up

What's up my peeps it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I've got some exciting news for you guys. Okay check this I just created a Twitter (insert cricket noise and no cares chants) yeah I know this isn't really important, but hey to get news, updates, and what's going on with me and the story just go to my profile on here so you can check me out and maybe follow me on Twitter. I only did this because I think most of you don't like to get a chapter and it turns out to be just an update. Anyway lets get this chapter on the road.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **I'm such a wimp when it comes to scary games, seriously I am. When I was younger I had this game where you are in first person shooting, but as soon as the monster came at me I cut the whole system off. Also I can't even take it when other people are playing a scary game online, so yeah y'all can get your laughs in on me.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

**REAL QUICK: **Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Now lets get ready for Christmas.

* * *

Returning back to the story we find our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, make it to the Tropical Coast. Once he had arrived the blue blur was not in his laid-back, cocky, attitude. Sonic actually got serious, because Tirek has been messing with his mentally, saving his friends just to lose them so fast and being played around with every fight he had with Tirek, yeah that wasn't settling with Sonic at all.

"Come on hedgehog, keep your cool." He said to himself trying to change his mood . "I will not lose this, every fight and every battle was always a challenge for me, and in the end I always win."

That little pep talk to himself seemed to boost his spirits as the blue little hero sped across this part of the new Lost Hex. This location was kind of like a beach, Sonic felt neutral about this for two reasons. Reason number one, the good, this place would be perfect for relaxation and having fun. Reason number two, the bad, there was water, lots of it, not the best place for a guy who doesn't know how to swim.

"Just stay clear of the water, and I will live." Sonic nervously said as he made the large distance between him and the water even larger.

As he kept away from any aquatic activities, the blue hedgehog noticed something was on a palm tree. Getting closer to the tree, Sonic saw that thing was purple and it looked like it had wings. No doubt in his mind now it was his alicorn, his princess, his friend Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Saw how I made that, that was an attempt to make a heartwarming moment, but if it failed, dang.

* * *

Spin dashing and appearing right in front of her, Sonic decided to do a pose; eyes closed, one leg behind the other, and a little wave from a finger, this was cool, but there was no reply. Opening his eyes Sonic saw Twilight had her head down in sadness, acting quickly, Sonic started to poke her with his finger to get her attention. At first Twilight was ignoring this, but she started to get annoyed when the speed of the poking finger got faster.

"Just to let you know I can do this forev-"

He was stopped, this was thanks to Twilight's magic lifting him up in the air.

"I'm trying to be depressed, not angered!" Twilight finally speaking.

"Nice to see you too, not so nice to you in one of your moods." The hero joked around as he was in the air.

Not wanting to deal with him, Twilight cut off her magic and let Sonic fall to the ground. Sonic lifted his head up from the ground, but decided to stay flat on the ground. Twilight felt the hedgehog's eyes staring at her from below, so she put her head back and tried to ignore him.

"So what's got you upset?"

Twilight remained quiet.

"Yeah I know things are kind of bad, but-"

"BAD!" Twilight finally speaking and interrupting Sonic. "This is more than just bad, Princess Celestia is gone and the rest of the girls are no where to be found!" She said with tears coming out of her eyes. "This isn't bad, this is just terrible!"

"Twilight you need to calm down." Sonic told her.

"How can I?" She said with her hooves on her head. "Tirek was a difficult problem, but now he has gotten worse, and add the fact that he has teamed up with villains from your world!"

Twilight was having a nervous breakdown and the blue hedgehog had no idea what to do to stop it.

"This is it, this is the end, this is game ov-!"

She stopped because she was caught off guard by a hug from Sonic, Twilight paused for a moment because this wasn't a thing Sonic normally does to calm anypony down.

"Sorry, but I like you when your calm." Sonic whispered into her ear.

A small blush came across the alicorn's face.

"Twilight, let me give you an update of what's been happening."

* * *

**ONE QUICK UP TO DATE SUMMARY**

* * *

"So everypony, except me and Rainbow Dash, are in Tirek's custody?" Twilight asked, now more calmed.

"Yeah, that bites, but Tirek seems like the kind of baddie to keep them locked up, so I think they're fine."

"He is evil like that, Sonic I apologize about before."

"Hey don't worry about it." He said giving her a thumbs up. "You just needed something to make you feel better, and I guess I'm that thing."

"Where were you when I facing a lot of other problems in my life?" She chuckled.

That chuckle would soon turn into a laugh and Sonic would join in too. A friendly moment was shared, but suddenly it was interrupted when a staff planted itself to the ground between them. Sonic recognized the staff and let out chuckle for his upcoming joke.

"Hey old man, you really shouldn't throw your cane, don't you need this to walk?" Sonic mocking the Zeti who started this fight.

Jumping from his hiding position and appearing a couple of feet in front of them was Master Zik.

"Still brash as ever hedgehog." The old Zeti said as he smoothed out his moustache. "But I assume that's how most young people are today."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Not my generation, we talk the smack, but we know when to chill with it... I think.

* * *

"The young aren't so bad, me on the other hand, I'm about to beat you up so you can chalk up bad, cause I think attacking the elderly is just bad." Sonic's last insult as he rushed to take down Zik quickly.

Predicting Sonic, Zik, using his telekinetic powers, lifted his staff and made it come to him. Not knowing about this, Sonic was hit in the back of the head with the staff, that hit caused Sonic to stop and rub the back of his head. Seeing an opportunity, the older Zeti ran and caught his staff and went on the attack.

"Let's put you at halt." Zik happily said as he got the staff ready.

With his staff in hand Master Zik had hit Sonic with quick and hard attacks from the wooden weapon. Every attack had hit the hedgehog's arms and legs in specific areas, when he decided to stop, Zik struck pose as Sonic dropped to his knees.

"Dude we're fighting, we are not playing a fighting game." Sonic said, reacting to Zik's actions, as he tried to get up, but he couldn't move an arm or leg. "Wait, why can't I move?."

"Simple answer, pressure points, hit them just right and you'll stop moving." The Zeti explained as he aimed the staff towards his chest. "Now let me stop your heart."

As he got ready to finish the battle, the Zeti sensed a attack coming his way. Jumping away from Sonic, Zik was able to dodge a purple magical beam, turning his head the Zeti saw that his attacker was the pony Sonic was talking too.

"I run if I were you, there is a slight chance you just might live if you go into hiding." Zik talking to Twilight.

"Not a chance, I won't let you hurt Sonic anymore!" Twilight shouted stomping a hoof in the ground.

"You know he deserves this, all the trouble he has caused, all the chaos he brings, the hedgehog causes misery and harm to all he befriends."

"Your a little right about that, but what also learn from him." She said smiling at Sonic.

"What could of you have possibly learned?" Zik said getting annoyed as he clenched his staff.

"We learn to never give up, and that's magic Sonic spreads to all of his friends!" Twilight told charging her horn for battle.

"Fool, when it comes down to it the weak should know when to give up!"

With all of his strength Zik threw his staff at Twilight, and wow was it going fast. Twilight almost didn't know how to respond, but she came to her senses and used her magic to stop the staff midway. Zik saw that and decided to use his telekinetic powers to push the staff forward, Twilight tried to push back but Zik was too much for her, as the staff slowly continued to go in her direction.

"The force is strong in you." The Zeti admiring Twilight's efforts.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes, I had to make that joke it was needed.

* * *

"But I am beyond your little magic." He told her applying more pressure to staff, that was now picking up speed.

Twilight was struggling to keep this up, her hooves were sinking into the ground from force and all of her muscles felt like they were on fire from this power struggle. In her mind she knew there was a small chance of her beating him, but Sonic's life and so many others were on the line, she couldn't give up now. Suddenly a bright light had came from Twilight, this got Zik and Sonic to see the alicorn with a few more highlights in her hair, and tons of sparkles on her hooves. Zik looked at this and was unimpressed, but Sonic smiled because he knew the tide of this battle was about to change. Feeling different, but definitely stronger Twilight used her magic to easily send the staff flying back Zik.

"Ha, you think I'm afraid, my skill will let me catch my staff with ease." He said preparing his hands.

"Wait Zik, there is something important I must tell you." Sonic said getting the Zeti's attention.

"Wha-" Zik was stopped when his staff connected with his body and both were flying off in the opposite direction.

"Don't mess up." The hedgehog chuckled.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Ha, got that old goat.

* * *

The battle now over, Twilight made her way too Sonic, the blue blur still could not move so Twilight picked him up with her magic and put him on her back.

"Well that makes you number five."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked him.

"Every time I met the girls and have some battle with the Zeti, this would usually happen, this is good, but I really don't have an explanation for all of this." Sonic told her.

"I think I can explain it, Sonic you ar-" Twilight was interrupted when a explosion from the next section of the new Lost Hex was heard. "I'll tell you later and I guess we know where Dash is, you ready for lift off?" She said flaring her wings.

"Always, lets go!" Sonic said with much of his confidence back.

Now the hedgehog and alicorn took to the sky and headed towards Sky Road to go and find Rainbow Dash.

What challenges wait for Sonic now? And will he overcome it?

* * *

Feels good to be back, but anyway the other story is getting a new episode/chapter and the same Twitter news, because people sometimes don't pay attention to me down here and that hurts my feelings. Just kidding also I'm doing this, and making new videos on YouTube, subscribe to me if you want to see an average or below average with some random content. **R.F.F **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) this story and PEACE!


	21. How loyal can you be?

Wow... It's 2016, but where is TheAwesomeCoolJay? Never fear he is here, uh, I am here! Hey guys I'm back and let me apologize for that wait. I'm like your favorite T.V. show, I have a new episode, but then I stop for a while, but I'm going to have to chill with that, because both of my stories are getting updated. On the same day maybe, maybe not, but their both coming back strong

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **That entire wait, blame it on **_Steven Universe _**and soon the series finale of **_Gravity Falls. _**Don't lie, we all know that's all on our minds.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Rushing towards Sky Road was Sonic the Hedgehog riding on the alicorn Twilight Sparkle, they were on mission to see and save their friend Rainbow Dash.

"This is just typical of Rainbow Dash." Sonic said as he crossed his arms.

"What is?"

"How is she going to start the party without us?"

"Really?" Twilight said with a sweat drop coming down her head. "You and Dash are one and the same you know."

"That's kind of true, you can almost say she is a female pony me?"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Sonic let me just tell you, a DUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!

* * *

Sonic and Twilight were on their way, but sadly they would not be able to make it to Rainbow Dash in time. Why you may ask, well that is because a battle between the Pegasus and Zeti had already started.

* * *

**SKY ROAD: ZONE 4**

* * *

In the black cloud sky a rainbow winged pony was dodging fireballs, on the sand platform ground was the Zeti shooting it from his hands. Instead of a battle this seemed more like target practice for Zavok, but he wasn't bored of this, he actual relished in the fact that he was tormenting one of Sonic's friends.

"Many say not to play with fire, but I just can't help myself!" He announced to the pony as he shot another fireball at her.

"Oh that's coming in hot!" RD making a joke as she dodged another fireball. "You know you really need to work on your aim or maybe get that unibrow out of your eyes!"

"You can make all the jokes you want, but the truth is I'm missing you on purpose." The red Zeti said as he stop shooting fireballs.

"Say what now?" Dash said confused stopping dead in her tracks in the air.

"You really think you been successfully evading me, ha, I've dealt with Sonic's speed and compared to yours, well simply put in his words-"

"Don't. You. Dare." RD slowly said building up anger.

"Your too slow."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: OH SNAP, SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR! CAUSE ZAVOK JUST CUT SOME WOUNDS AND STARTING TO RUB SALT IN THEM! XD I'm crazy.

* * *

"It's was just for fun when he said it, but when you say it all I want to do is kick those horns off your head!"

"Seems that I made you angry, but that pales to comparison to how I feel towards that hedgehog." The Zeti leader said clenching his fists. "That is why I still allow you to live, but once he arrives I will take your life and watching Sonic fall into despair will be delightful."

"Sorry dude, I'm the element of loyalty, and it wouldn't be real loyal of me to abandon my friends like that, plus Sonic wouldn't find that cool." Dash told him as she made a charge to the Zeti.

"I would love to beat you to a pulp, but I still need you alive right now, so I think I'll just let my pet play with you."

With a sinister smile on his face Zavok snapped his fingers and coming out the clouds was his robot dragon. Dash made another stop and proceeded to avoid the robot now, which was following her in the air.

"Robot dragons, really?" She said rolling her eyes as she kept on flying. "Are all the baddies Sonic has ever fought been nothing but robots."

Dash made a dodge to the left and a dodge to the right, and to be cool with it she dodged by doing a barrel roll.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Star Fox, that is all.

* * *

However the robot dragon was still on her tail and it was closing in. At close enough the metallic dragon opened its mouth and was prepared to shoot a fireball at the pony. Dash turned and saw what was coming, she was scared but she didn't stop flying all she did was kept her eyes closed and prepared for what was going to happen next. Suddenly an explosion was heard, RD turned around and saw that the robot dragon was defeated when something went through it on the horizontal side.

"There's only one guy I know who can go through metal with ease like that, what took you so long hedgehog?" RD said with a smile coming to her face as she tried to look for him.

She looked around and finally she was able to spot Sonic landing on the sand region, she was about to fly next to him, but she would be stop when Twilight came and gave her a hug.

"Rainbow it's so good to see your all right." Twilight said tightening the hug.

"It's good to see you to Twi, but our reunion can wait we need get down their and help Sonic!" She was about to go, but she stopped and took a good look at Twilight. "Once we're done your going to tell me how you got like that.

Flying and landing right next to him were his pony friends and all three stared Zavok, but the Zeti didn't care about them, he just kept his eyes on Sonic.

"Finally, you arrived." Zavok breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm here and I'm ready to beat you again."

"No, not again, last time I was careless, but now I'm going at you with my full power and the power we obtain from here, so Sonic I have only thing to say to you."

"Oh boy here comes the cliché line everybody." The hedgehog said making one last joke before the fighting had start.

"ARE YOU READY TO DIE!" The red Zeti said charging up.

The leader of the Zeti channeled the power within him and grew into his giant form. Sonic knew this fight was going to be tricky, there was no bombs to drop on him this time. Maybe, just maybe if they can damage Zavok enough then the heroes could get a victory.

"Okay Twi and Dash go to the sky!" Soonic ordered.

"Wait, what about you?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do what I do best."

"Annoy him." Dash playfully said.

"Well you call it annoyance, I say I'm just being my charming self."

As the two ponies soared to the sky, Sonic found himself on the ground running from Zavok, who was trying to stomp the hedgehog. To distract him from doing that Rainbow Dash and Twilight flew around the giant Zeti's face.

"Your just flies to me, and it's about time that I swat you!" Zavok said trying to land a hit on them.

"My turn." The blue blur said as he ran towards his enemy.

Once Sonic got Zavok, the blue hedgehog decided to run along the Zeti's body and now Sonic was just making circles on Zavok's gut. The villain had saw this and decided to punch Sonic, but the hedgehog moved out of the way and Zavok just ended up hitting himself. Sonic's strategy worked and now the hero decided to go the head and sit watch the Zeti groan in pain.

"Wow Zavok you just for that old trick, I can't believe you." The hero started to gloat. "I mean I got that idea from a cartoon, but hey you are nothing but a big joke, and I do mean literally right now."

Dash and Twilight snickered at that comment Sonic made, Zavok heard them and now he boiling mad. The Zeti lifted his head up and shot multiple fireballs out of his mouth, nearly hitting the ponies.

"Girls move no-" He was silenced once Zavok grabbed him.

"You should pay more attention to your opponents." Zavok said bringing Sonic to his face.

The ponies flew to go save Sonic, but they were stopped by a fireball.

"Here me ponies, leave while you still can, leave to save yourselves, and forget about Sonic!" He said tightening his grip on the hedgehog.

"Okay if you are about to finish me off, please don't use the fireball thing, cause that just tells me you have bad breath."

Opening his mouth Zavok wasn't about to burn Sonic, he was actually charging up a laser to finish him off. Watching from above the ponies felt helpless, Twilight could of shot a magic beam, but she could risk hitting Sonic.

"Dash I don't know what do here!" Twilight panicking.

"Well we just can't watch this, I'm going in!" RD said going to save her friend.

On her way there Rainbow didn't care about the bad, she only cared about doing the right thing. Loyalty ran through her it was only natural that she protect her friends, what's more loyal than that? But Sonic was different, he had always saved the day and her multiple times, his loyalty, like his speed, was incredible. She had nothing to prove by doing this, but her loyalty to him must be known, so Dash poured it in with her speed. Suddenly more than just a white light appeared, it was multiple colors and it blinded Zavok, using that distraction RD quickly grabbed Sonic from the Zeti's clutches and flew away.

"MY EYES!"Zavok screamed!

"Now there's an opening!" Twilight said with her horn glowing.

With all of her power Twilight shot a huge magic beam that covered Zavok's entire body. When it was over Twilight flew towards Sonic and Dash, and wasn't surprised on how Dash saved Sonic. She had rainbowfied and did a sonic rainboom at same time, she didn't even know at first, but once Sonic got down she had saw.

"T-t-this IS AWESOME!" An overexcited Rainbow Dash said. "But how did I do this?"

"You can thank me for that." Sonic said.

"You really can, get this Dash, remember when Sonic's element got all that magic and went inside of him." Twilight reminding her friend.

"Yeah."

"Well he acts as the key to unlock our powers within us."

"That's cool and all, but how come I haven't transform like that." Sonic complained.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You've have tons of transformations, some good, some bad, some one time

* * *

The girls shared laugh at what Sonic, but that laugh would soon be broken once Zavok now back to normal size, rose back up.

"I will not admit defeat." Zavok barely said as he got to his feet.

It seemed like this fight was going to continue on, but suddenly appearing between them, was Lord Tirek. Sonic, the ponies, and even Zavok was shocked that he arrived on the scene.

"Sonic it's time for our final encounter." Tirek said with a sick smile on face.

"No, I will finish the hedgehog!" Zavok shouted at Tirek.

Tirek responded back by giving the Zeti a backslap that sent him a good distance away from the battle, this surprised the heroes, while Zavok looked in disbelief and anger.

"You had your chance, but you failed, now leave or else I won't be so nice with just a slap."

Zavok was furious, but he did leave, with him gone Tirek turned his focus back to Sonic.

"What, no sneak attack and stealing my friends from me, you scared because I'm ready for it!" Sonic shouted.

"I got bored of doing that, besides with the power I possess I could just do this."

Using his magic Tirek had held Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight in place, and with them standing still Tirek made his move towards them. Sonic tried to break free, but he couldn't, Tirek placed his hands on the final two ponies and bumped them harshly together before teleporting them away.

"Now lets begin our battle, it's only fair that we have enough space from each other." Tirek said as he walked away.

"I can't believe you did it again, but this time you hurt the in front of me before you took them away." Sonic saying it like he couldn't believe it.

"It might be heartless to you, but to me I was just playing with my toys."

Hearing that made something in Sonic snap, once Tirek had released Sonic from his magical hold the hedgehog just fell to his hands and knees. Sonic was mad, but how mad was he, well lets just say his anger made him change from a different shade of blue, it was dark blue, which only meant one thing, Sonic was about to go dark.

"Oh my what is this now?" Tirek asked in a delightful manner.

"Tirek tell me, do you bleed?" Sonic said getting up.

"Ha, you never bore me."

"You will!"

His fur now black, his pupils gone, Dark Sonic has arrived, this is gonna be some fight.

* * *

And that's how you get people ready for the next chapter, yup Dark Sonic is now in the mix. Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and I hope for the next episode of Mobian Boy Adventures. Not much to really say, besides go check out other content of mine here or on any other website. **R.F.F **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) this story and PEACE!


	22. Sonic vs Tirek 75 percent

Wow, it's been a while. Did not mean to take that long, but college has me busy. So hopefully this spring break will do you guys justice, two chapters for both stories. Call it TheAwesomeCoolJay's return or something that sounds more epic, cause you know it's what I am. Hopefully people still acknowledge me, for real anyone out there?

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **I have Mario Maker, it's cool and all, but seriously you people who make the levels are evil, you smart trolls know who you are.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

It's the fight that nobody or nopony thought would ever happen, but here it is: Lord Tirek vs Dark Sonic. Sky Road is the place this showdown would happen, no attack happen right enemies just stared each other down from the opposite sides. Dark Sonic glared at the centaur with nothing but anger, and you know it is real anger when you're looking at a guy and you have no pupils. Tirek, on the other hand, kept on smiling, in fact it looked like he was biting his lip for joy.

"Wipe that smile off!" Sonic ordered while raising a fist. "This time our fight won't end with you leaving happy, this time I will end it."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say hero, but let's be real, we both know that's not going to happen." Tirek said clapping. "Nice speech, I applaud you for making absolute garbage come out of your mouth."

"Enough talk, we settle this NOW!"

Wasting no time the dark powered hedgehog went straight after Tirek, who looked a little surprise. He knew Sonic was fast, but his speed now made it look like he was teleporting. Using that to his advantage, Sonic got close enough to knee the centaur right in the jaw, making his face go up. Sonic smiled as he attacked made contact, but it would soon fade away, because quickly Tirek grabbed a leg of the hedgehog and tossed him away. Although harshly flung, Dark Sonic was able to fix himself and land.

"Told you to wipe smile off, but you forced me t-" The hedgehog stopped once he saw what happen next.

Tirek used both of his hands and brought his face back down, and started to crack his neck. Once he was done he smiled at Sonic and he began to laugh as well.

"Thank you Sonic, I needed something to help me get this crick out of my neck."

Sonic was furious, he went back in and started to do homing attacks all over Tirek's body, but that didn't even faze him.

"This is insane!" Sonic screamed in frustration as he kept on doing the homing attacks. "WHY WON'T YOU GO DOWN!"

"That hit you landed before only happen because I wasn't expecting you to go faster like that, but now with my power I made myself even more durable, so tell me Sonic, how does it feel to get so angry, but only be capable to cause damage that is equal to a fly!" The centaur insulting Sonic. "And you know? how flies get dealt with?"

Using his magic, Tirek stopped Dark Sonic and brought him in front of him. He also used his magic to construct a magic gauntlet on his fist and with it he punched the hedgehog away.

"They get swatted."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That Dark Sonic hype, is brutally going down. Also if this, very low chance, get s animated or drawn make it savage so the ownage is real.

* * *

Dark Sonic was on his hands and knees in pain, but he got up and prepared for the next round.

"Not bad, but I'm pretty durable myself."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Tirek said with an orange orb of magic appearing between his horns.

The centaur shot a blast towards Sonic, who put his arms up in a blocking position and took the blast. Dark Sonic was able to withstand the blast, but Tirek kept on shooting, while this was still happening the hedgehog kept his block on and moved slowly towards the centaur. Although in the Dark Sonic form he is capable of taking many blows, the hedgehog is now dealing with blasts that are equal or more powerful than himself. This meant he could not keep this up.

_"N-need to h-hurry up and get close to fight again, come on dark me just hold out a little b-bit more."_ Dark Sonic deep in thought as kept moving.

"Nice effort, but it's time I showed you reality." Tirek said as stopped with the blasts.

Instead of constantly blasting him Tirek decided to shoot the magic orb at Sonic, and when it was sent it was like an rpg was being used. The magic orb was coming and Dark Sonic knew this was going to be bang, so he back into his blocking position and firmly held his ground. Was the magic ball made contact a small explosion went off on our hero.

"And boom, did you survive that?" Tirek sarcastically asked, but upon seeing the shadowy figure in the smoke he smiled.

When the smoke finally cleared we see Dark Sonic severely damaged from that attack.

"I barely did?" He weakly replied.

Falling to his knees in pain Sonic reverted back to his normal self and once he did that Tirek made his way over. A large shadow was cast on Sonic, he looked up saw the giant centaur, he tried move away, but Tirek stopped by planting his hand over Sonic's body, pinning him to the ground.

"It's over Sonic you lost." Tirek coldly telling him.

"No it isn't, sure it looks bad right now, but I won't give up."

"I know, but that's how I'm winning."

"What?" A confused Sonic said.

"I got more than just the magic I stole from you Sonic, I also have your will, and let me tell you it is very strong." Tirek said as he tightened his grip on Sonic. "In the worst situations deep down inside of you always keep going, but with such determination in me and add in my revenge, I am truly an unstoppable force!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: If he really existed we're all boned.

* * *

"Okay I get that your super strong, but don't talk like you know me." Sonic said in irritation.

"But I do, I know that once I leave your probably going get back and try to stop me again, I also know for a last resort you leave this place and go use the Chaos Emeralds, but we both know you could risk the chance of making me more powerful, stop me if I'm wrong?" He asked with an evil smile.

Sonic didn't answer he just looked shocked and froze with a little bit of fear.

"That is what I thought." Tirek said lifting his hand off of him. "I'll be taking my leave now and during my time I'll be doing such great things to your friends and to many others, don't I won't forget you, because you made me what I am right now, so your death will be quick, I'll finish you the way you like it." Tirek joked as he began to laugh evilly and teleport himself away.

Even though he was gone, Sonic remained on the ground still disturb by his situation.

"I can't fight him, he's too powerful, and the Emeralds could give him another boost in power, and then I'm back where started." Sonic said to himself as started to sit-up.

With no more options and no more ways to save the day, Sonic faced facts and got ready to say the words he never thought he say.

"I-I give up." Sonic said putting his head down in shame.

All is lost: A ruler, six great friends, and now a hero's spirit will to go on. What happens next?

* * *

Well what happens next is actually what happens during these events, what does that mean you may ask? Well that means Sonic's buddy, Tails. Yes, Tails is in this story, remember the beginning, and the problem he is facing is also in the story try to think. Okay now for a new episode for Mobian Boy, **R.F.F **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) this story and PEACE!


	23. Tails vs Eggman & What is a hero?

And I return, so it's time for the sidekick to get his own chapter and man will it be great. That's is not just any promise, that is a promise made by TheAwesomeCoolJay, so you know things just got real. By the way I COMPLETED YEAR ONE OF COLLEGE! So nothing but summer and chances for me to return back to this.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **Splatoon, Super Mario Maker, now Pokkén Tournament. Seems like I have a lot of distractions, but don't worry this will be finished.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Back at Equestria we see the land still covered with the light from the moon. This is how it has been ever since the Extractor drained Celestia, with sun princess gone, the princess of the night had to take charge. Speaking of that Princess, Luna remained in the castle at Canterlot, and chose to be alone in the throne room while she held this position.

"Sister... Celestia." Luna said with a huge sigh. "Playing hero, those were the last words you said to me before you went away, I wish you were here to tell me what it means to really be a hero?"

* * *

**ELSEWHERE, 30 MINUTES EARLIER **

* * *

In Ponyville the citizens knew about everything that was going on, but chose to go on with their usual activities because they know heroes were up there fighting the good fight. A particular group who believed were currently outside the Castle of Friendship watching a two-tailed fox work on his plane. This group was Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: By the way I know they finally got their cutie marks in the show, but the one I gave them are staying, reason are my own, don't question it.

* * *

While working on his plane Tails, many times, had to answer questions for a young little pegasus.

"Scootaloo please no more questions." Tails said in annoyance as he worked on the engine.

"Just one more." The orange filly urging the fox to answer her question again.

"Just stop already, he can fly and you can't, don't question it and don't be jealous!" Sweetie Belle cried out.

"What, I am not jealous!"

"Ya sure, cause ya been asking and repeating the same question for the entire time!" Apple Bloom added on to what her friend said.

"I just find it strange and a little impossible that you can fly with two tails, but a pony with wings, like me, can not." She explained in very envious tone, that could not be hidden.

"You are so jelly, by the way Tails I have a question that has nothing to do with flight." Spike said making the attempt to change the subject.

"Finally, go ahead Spike."

"Why do you all wear gloves?"

Tails popped up from working and truly thought about this question.

"Well you se-"

The fox was interrupted once an explosion was heard in Ponyville. The group got together and saw smoke and heard screams coming from the small town, Tails was about go to his plane and scope out the problem, but something fired up from the town and it was heading towards them. The Equestrians screamed about the incoming flying object, Tails turned to see the danger and acted quickly and pushed them out of the way. Whatever was shot missed them, but hit and destroyed Tails' plane.

"Thanks for the save Tails." The dragon thanking his savior.

"No problem, it's been part of the job ever since I joined Sonic." He said with smile lifting his friends up. "You guys stay here, I'll go handle this."

Before any of them could make a protest the young fox dashed off to take care of the problem.

"I really hate it when we get left behind like that!" Scootaloo said in irritation.

"Your right, but what can we do to help?" The younger sister of Rarity asked.

"Wait aren't those emeralds of his in the castle?" The cowgirl pony asking the group.

"Hmm, when you think about it those things really are needed _all _the time." Spike announced.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You have no idea dude, but that glove question has been avoided yet again, curse you Disney, wait I Sonic series!

* * *

As they raced to find the emeralds in the castle, the fox raced to take care of what's going on in Ponyville.

* * *

_"I don't know who did this, but when you mess with my plane you mess with me!" _Tails angry thoughts about what happened earlier.

When he arrived Tails was shocked to see the Egg Walker in this world and even more surprised when the glass revealed Dr. Eggman himself.

"Eggman?!"

"You expected anyone different fox?" Eggman greeting his enemy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh the usual, come and conquer, and end pathetic animal freaks like yourself!"

"But probably fail like always." Orbot popped out and retorted.

"Hey give the Doc some credit, even if he doesn't win, he can still keep his dignity." Cubot popped out and commented on.

"You know my loyal robot companions, I could always use you for spare parts for better robots!" The madman screamed.

"Excuse me, I don't mean bother such a dysfunctional family, but how's about we cut the talk and go staight to the action."

"Careful Tails, trying to be like Sonic is life threatening." Eggman's last words as he readies himself for battle.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Can anyone say Sonic Adventure rematch, cause I don't want to feel alone.

* * *

The doctor started things off with missiles aimed for the fox, but the young boy twirled his tails together and dash away to avoid them. The fox then made his way towards Eggman, but was halted once the machine started to shoot bombs out. Tails took the sky to dodge the explosion, but that was Eggman's plan to have him in the air. Now that he was up Eggman made his machine whip out the flamethrower and shoot flames at Tails.

"The heat of battle is always on Tails!" Eggman said while lauging.

_"Oh no, he's making puns." _Tails thought in annoyance while he dodged the flames.

Tails barely dodged those flames, but once he did he headed back to the ground and went towards the Egg Walker again. Tails knew how to beat this thing, just attack its knee like last time, but for him to do that he needs to be close. Once he got close enough he did a tail swipe to the knee, but instead of doing damage to it the young fox received an electrical shock.

"Okay, uh, that's new... painfully." Tails said in discomfort as he fell to the ground.

"You honestly think I wouldn't have those vulnerable spots protected, well then shame on you Tails." Eggman mocking his enemy.

"Just to give you a head ups Tails, the electric defense was really my idea." Orbot said.

"They were, but the doc giving him credit would really be shocking." Cubot explained, also making a quick joke.

The Egg Walker was about to crush Tails, but the fox was able to muster up some strength to get up and move out of the way.

"Okay I can't touch you, but there's nothing stopping me from blasting." Tails declared as he pulled out his arm cannon.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: What a Mega Man ripoff. -_-

* * *

The battle continued with Tails in the air shooting energy balls and Eggman on the ground firing missiles and bursts of flames. It seemed like this was going to go on forever, that was until Spike and the three young fillies arrived on the scene.

"Tails we got something for you!" Sweetie Belle calling for him.

"What are you all doing here?!"

"Tails, your weakness is just like Sonic's, you both care too much." Eggman said as he set his sights towards them.

Eggman had the Egg Walker aim its missiles at them, and once the the target was locked he let them go. Five missiles were shot, and Tails had to do something about that, with his cannon he took out four of them, but the one that remained was getting closer. He knew he wasn't going to hit it in time, so he went as fast as he can to push them out of the way. He did it, but the explosion of the missile got him in the back a little, Eggman saw that and slowly made his way to finish him off.

"Sorry about that Tails." Scootaloo apologizing for all of them.

"It's cool, but why did you guys come back?" Tails strained to say due to the pain in his back.

"We thought it be easier for you to win this with these?" Applebloom revealing the Chaos Emeralds in a bag.

"Um, yeah those could make a real difference maker."

"So your going to stop Eggman right?" Spike asked him.

"Well for me to go super, I need these emeralds to go super first or have Sonic give me energy, but hand me one of them." Tails said as his friends helped him up.

A couple of feet away Eggman prepared his Egg Walker to finish Tails for good.

"It's been fun Tails, but it's time for some reality, you are not beating me again!" Eggman said with his flamethrower and missiles ready.

"It sucks to be wrong Egg-face!" Tails said turning around and having his arm cannon pointed at the machine.

With all the weapons and defense he had Eggman just laughed and let Tails have the first shot, but want he didn't know was that now Tails' arm cannon was powered by a Chaos Emerald. So when the shot was fired, instead of it being a energy ball, it was a energy beam and it looked very destructive. Eggman saw it and quickly hit the eject button, shooting himself and his robots with him out, they were safe, the Egg Walker however was destroyed once the beam put a hole through it and caused it to explode.

"Okay once the day is completely saved we are starting this vacation." Tails said falling to a knee.

His friends laughed, while other ponies came out from hiding and cheered for him. Falling from the sky was Eggman and his robots, the trio hit the ground in the middle of Ponyville with some force.

"Ow, why didn't the stupid parachute work." Eggman angrily groaned in pain.

"It could of worked sir, but you forgot to calculate one important thing." Orbot stated to his creator.

"And what exactly is that thing?"

"Your weight bossman." Cubot answered.

Before Eggman could say anything the citizens of Ponyville surrounded him with angry faces.

"Okay you two think of something!?"

"We surrender!" Both robots said as they laid down on the ground.

Hearing that and looking around Eggman put his head down in defeat. Going back to the heroes the young fillies celebrated on how they helped save the day, while Spike turned to see Tails have serious face on.

"You okay Tails?" The young dragon asked in concern.

"I just have this weird feeling that Sonic is doing something crazy?" Tails answered.

"Well in order for him to save the day he would do that, it's a good thing that guy never gives up!" Spike said with a smile.

"Yeah he never gives up." Tails said with a smile forming on his face.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

* * *

The door to the throne room was opened and Luna was furious, she wanted to be left alone.

"WHO DARES-" She once she saw that it was Cadance. "Cadance I'm not really in the mood for visitors." Luna told her calming down, but turning away from her.

"Sorry about, but I heard some stuff happened in Ponyville, and I think I could answer you question."

That got Luna's attention to turn around and hear what Cadance have to say.

"Fulfilling an ambition it being a personal or physical struggle, doing something for the greater good, the bravery and dedication, such things inspires us to be the best that we can be." Cadance said with her wings flaring out. "Sonic's heroism inspired his young friend to save the day in Ponyville, that same heroism made Celestia do what she did, so to me being a hero just means to give others the sense of never giving up."

Hearing that brought tears to Luna's eyes, she was right, she couldn't just give up like this, Celestia could still be out there, all Sonic has to do is find her.

"Okay time go back to the citizens and address to them hope is not lost." Luna said wiping tears from her face and voice sounding more determined. "As long as Sonic fights we will not give up!"

Such inspiration that's good, Sonic would've loved to see that, but right now Sonic just gave up, Tails wasn't there to back restore his hope, no pony was there to help him in his time of need. However something was there with Sonic and it ready to help him, whether the hedgehog likes it or not.

What's about help Sonic out? Will he regain hope to fight on? What about Tirek and the Deadly Six? Find out next time!

* * *

I'm back baby and it is summer time, meaning all my work is here on Fanfiction and Youtube. This story will be completed and Mobian Boy Adventures will be continued, by the way new episode coming soon. PM for any other questions (I won't spoil anything, I will not reveal plans for future) that I can knockout. **R.F.F **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) this story and PEACE!


	24. Chaos can still help

**READ EVERYTHING UNDER THIS LINE SO YOU WON'T BE CONFUSED**

* * *

Hey there people it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and let me just say this real quick, the end is coming. Let me say that again to really get your attention, THE END IS COMING! That's right folks TheAwesomeCoolJay's **_My Little Sonic_** trilogy series is coming to an end and how I'm going to end it will be a epic finale! Don't worry _**My Little Sonic:**_ _**Mobian Boy Adventures **_will continue, remember it's not canon and it is it's own universe, don't question it, that's just how I roll. All right enough news on with the chapter.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **Going to be lot of references in this one, some Sonic and Dragon Ball, yeah that's how this is going down.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

We start things off from last time where were in Sky Road with Sonic the Hedgehog, who recently gave up on the fight with Tirek. Sonic thought about his pony friends and their fate, he could only imagine the worse, but what could he do about it.

"I failed, I'm sorry girls, Celestia, Luna, and everyone, but I just can't beat him." Sonic said in a sad fetal position.

"Maybe I could help." A voice said in a playful tone.

Sonic heard that, and it sounded like it came from behind him, the hedgehog lifted his head and turned around to see nothing.

"How rude, when someone is talking to you, you should face them hedgehog."

Sonic turned back around quickly, but again saw nothing.

"Great I'm so depressed now I'm hearing things that aren't there." Sonic said as he began to laugh. "It's finally happening, I'm going crazy."

"Well you were already that, but you had control and chose to be good with it." The voice returning.

"Nothing is there, I'm not turning around again."

He meant what he said, but suddenly he would have to change his mind when he felt something cold pressed against his face. Sonic turned around and saw that a glass of chocolate milk was up against his face and the person holding it was the spirit of chaos himself Discord.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: OMG, I BET NO SAW THAT COMING (except mayrosethehedgehog, you get praise for being smart with your guess)

* * *

"Aw great not you." The hedgehog said in annoyance upon seeing the draconequus.

"Hey I brought you chocolate milk, that guarantees a smile on the face!" Discord said in aggravation, due to Sonic not appreciating his kind act. "Oh well can't let this go to waste."

The spirit of chaos begins to chug the glass, while Sonic just walked away from him. In a few seconds Discord magically appeared in front of Sonic and this time placed his lion paw to stop him. Starting to get really ticked off, Sonic turned around and decided to charge his spin dash move and roll away, but good old Discord wasn't having that. He magically made a cowboy hat appear on his head and rope in his hands, and with a good old throw caught and tied the hedgehog up.

"Sorry about that partner, but you're needed in the final hoedown." Discord in a really funny southern accent.

"Look I get what you are trying to do, but it won't work!" Sonic shouted while struggling to get free. "I've tried my best, I've even had to use the dark side a little bit, but that wasn't even enough, with a force like mine backing him up there's just no stopping Tirek."

Discord changes back to his normal appearance and angrily pulls Sonic closer to him and makes him face him.

"SO WHAT, he may possess what's makes you go on, but you know something you've always had that, that is why this is still a stalemate!"

"Bu-"

"Matter of fact this isn't a stalemate, since you've always had a reason to never give up you have the advantage!" The spirit of chaos interrupting Sonic.

"I get what you are trying to say, but he has all that power." Sonic finally getting a word in.

"Again so what, you're Sonic the Hedgehog even when things looks bleak for you, you always find a way to win!"

Sonic couldn't believe it but Discord was right, all the challenges he has ever had, being bad to complete worse, he always found a way to save the day. So why give up now, this is just a game put on a super expert mode, and that put a smile on Sonic's face, because he knew he had to complete this mission.

"Thanks Discord I needed-"

"I mean come on man, you've _Lived and Learned, _you've _Reached For The Stars, _you've _Open Your Heart, _you've showed them _What Your Made Of..._"

"Okay dude, I think I get it." Sonic said in a deadpan manner.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I hope your all getting it. :)

* * *

"You've had _Endless Possibilities, _you've become a _Knight of the Wind _and you are responsible for the _Sonic Boom_... The good one anyway."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Just to clarify people I just mean the song.

* * *

"You done?"

"Yes." The draconequus concluded.

"That pep talk of yours got my hopes up, but tell me, how in the world can I match his power?"

"Simple, just grab my hand."

Sonic just looked at Discord like he was stupid, until he finally said something.

"Get serious."

"Oh but I am, I the spirit of chaos give you the embodiment of chaos my power!" Discord announced while making a lightning effect happen to make it look and sound epic.

"Wait, what?" A surprised Sonic said.

"Must I explain everything, you get my powers since you are chaos and everything, and knowing you can adapt really good, you can utilize my powers to reach a potential so powerful it could defeat Tirek."

"Oh well, I guess I could do that."

"You don't have a choice dummy." Discord pointed out as he stuck his hand out.

Sonic reached out and grabbed Discord's hand, and once he did Discord performed the transfer. Discord's body turned to the yellow aura of his magic and was slowly making his way inside Sonic's body. Once he was completely gone, Sonic looked to see if their was any changes to him

"Well I don't feel my hair sticking up and it doesn't seem like I've changed color." Sonic noticing his appearance. "I don't think this work-"

Suddenly a surge of power awoken in Sonic, the hedgehog unintentionally released a yellow aura around him.

"Oh snap am I super right now, I wish I had a mirror to look at myself!"

Out of no where a mirror popped up like magic, it surprised him at first, but he quickly took this opportunity to look at himself. He saw that he still looked the same but he did have a aura resembling his super form and his eyes were red.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Basically this form is the equivalent of the Super Sayian God form.

* * *

"So I have magic in me now, that explains the mirror, this form lets me do things I couldn't do in base form, freaking awesome." He said jumping in the air now flying. "This is so cool, I don't need seven emeralds anymore."

He had his fun for the moment, but stop when he remembered what he had to do.

"Tirek it is so on!"

With that being his final words the now powered up Sonic went for the hunt for Lord Tirek.

What's going to happen next? I'll tell you what's going to happen next a fight, a street fight or a battle of gods you can say, just know that it's going down next chapter. The Deadly Six and Tirek though, what's to become of them next chapter. Find out next time!

* * *

I'm telling you all the end is coming, and to spoil the chapter sequence, we got three left. So yeah it's all coming to an end, by the way I need your help should I have my focus on finishing this or continue balancing this and the other story at the same time. What you have to say matters and it determines how I do things. **R.F.F **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) this story, me, also my YouTube channel and PEACE!


	25. Betrayal, Hope, Power, Last Stand

Wow nearly 3 months since I updated this, well that's enough of vacation for me, and no school time will not delay me, all my time and effort will be me finishing this. Let me refresh your memory people, I said there was three chapters left and this is where it starts. Time to enjoy this ride and beware this chapter might be very long, but you guys like that.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **So there is a lot of things that can distract a person nowadays, **Pokemon Go, The Loud House, **More **Steven Universe,** the** DC Extended Universe,** you know where I'm going with this, cool things are happening now and for the future.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

Our epic conclusion takes us all to Lava Mountain, and in this part of the new Lost Hex we see a huge castle that Tirek created with his magic. Inside we can see that the centaur has also made himself a throne where he sitting and laughing in victory.

"All of this power, all the things I have done, and there's nothing capable of stopping me." Tirek rejoicing over the events that has happen. "But what are my next big plans after this?"

As he ponder on things an explosion came from his castle's front entrance, which got the villain's attention, but didn't really faze him. Popping out of the smoke was our hero Son- actually it was the Deadly Six.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Ha got all of y'all!

* * *

"A bit much for a knock, don't you think?"

"We ain't here just to say hi bull man!" Zazz telling Tirek as he and the rest of his comrades got in fighting stances.

"My friend speaks the truth Tirek, this alliance we've had is over and that's bad news for you." Zavok speaking up.

"Oh the obvious betrayal, I won't kid myself I knew this was going to happen, but I'm happy." The centaur said getting up from his throne.

"Wait, why would you be happy?"Zomom said scratching his head.

"Because my obese friend you've all gave me a reason to get up and exercise, so let me applaud you all."

Tirek did one big clap and unknown to the Zeti he applied magic with it, which resulted in a shockwave that knocked back and separated the Deadly Six into the walls of the castle.

"Now lets play."

"Aw great, we're boned." Zor sighed

"Nice to hear motivation from you Zor." Zeena sarcastically said once she heard him say that.

"Enough talk, now it is time for action!" Master Zik said being the first to start the fight.

Making a dash towards the centaur, Zik threw his staff at him, Tirek immediately put a hand up to make a shield to block the staff. Once it hit, the staff bounced off the shield and was spinning uncontrollably in the air, but that had cease once Zik was in the air himself and grabbed his staff. Seeing an opening Zik decided to stay in the air and shot multiple blue energy balls from his hand to Tirek's head.

"You need to learn how to focus on all attacks!" The older Zeti said seeing his shots of energy making their way to his opponent.

In response Tirek smiled as his eyes simply had shined orange, using his magic Tirek had made Zik's shots come to a halt, shocking the Zeti in the process.

"You are old and wise, admirable attributes, but I am above you." Tirek said sending the attack back at Zik.

"Master!" Zavok yelled in anger upon seeing his mentor go down. "You will pay for that!"

Zavok wasted no time going all out as he grew to match Tirek in size and tried to punch him, but the centaur simply caught it with his hand. Zavok tried to do it with his other one, but Tirek stopped that one as well.

"No need to throw a tantrum." Tirek mocking Zavok as held on to him.

"Shut up and burn!"

Zavok prepared to shoot fire out of his mouth at Tirek, but the centaur still having the Zeti in his grasp pulled him in and headbutted him so hard that he reverted back to normal size and laid on the ground.

"Enough of this one on one crud, Zomom you're with me!" Zazz said as he took the sky.

"Gotcha!"

In the air Zazz had his hands charged and ready to shoot, while on the ground Zomom stuck his arms out and spun in place to create a small tornado. As both were making his way towards him, the centaur looked not amused by this strategy.

"Alright you two had your moment." Tirek said as he grabbed both of them and slammed them both into each other. "And then there were two." He said turning his attention to Zeena and Zor.

"You ready to try make an effort and fight this guy?" Zor asking Zeena.

"Well seeing how things are, I still do, but like I don't want to mess up my hair or break a nail real bad." She answered.

"Well that's a good reason not to fight." The moody Zeti said with small irritation.

"You two are boring, so me do us all a favor here." Tirek said growing tired of them talking.

Using his magic once again Tirek simply pushed the both of them back with enough force to leave imprints in the castle walls. Seeing the fun to be over now Tirek returned back to his throne.

"What are you doing, this fight is not over!" Zavok said as he and the rest of his team barely got back to their feet.

"Sure this was a fight." Tirek chuckled as he looked at his former allies. "Then how about I end this fight by humiliating all of you."

Concentrating his magic in his hands Tirek created something that took the Deadly Six's breath away. It was a Cacophonic Conch (that thing Eggman used to control them in the game) and when it was in Tirek's hands the sick smile on his face grew even bigger. Before any of them could react Tirek blew into and caused the Zeti to pass out due to pain, all except Zavok. The leader of the Deadly Six was fighting through the pain and desperately crawled his way towards the centaur. Once he made to his hooves Zavok looked up and saw the figure towering over him.

"Your probably wondering how I made this, well once I stole power from the hedgehog, I also took a look into his memories and I saw how this little thing caused you all great pain." Tirek said looking down at the Zeti. "Guess what?"

"Wha-" Zavok was silenced once Tirek gave him a kick to the face.

"You've been conquered again."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Not going to lie, that burn was probably hurt more than the kick.

* * *

Taking down the Deadly Six with ease Tirek simply marveled at his work.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, if I ever need to loosen my knuckles I could just use you all as my new toys."

"Dude you got some sick taste in entertainment." A voice said from behind Tirek.

The centaur turned to see what had said that and to his surprise what he saw Sonic the Hedgehog in a comfortable position in his throne.

"What's up?" Sonic breaking the silence between them.

"I guess your here for your death now." Tirek said going back to his calm position. "Or is this some pathetic effort to try to stop me."

"This is ain't no effort Tirek, it's the real thing, I WILL BEAT YOU!" The hedgehog announced as charge up to reveal his new power to Tirek.

Tirek was now surprised to see the ground crack,and a yellow aura surround the blue hedgehog, he even got a little when he saw the eyes of Sonic go red.

"Impossible, you don't have the emeralds, that's not Sup-"

Tirek was silenced once Sonic performed a quick homing attack to the centaur's stomach, causing the giant to pause due to the pain that was near his gut. Sonic wasn't done yet, the hero took the opportunity to fly up grab him by the horns and with his newfound power tossed the tyrant back to his throne. The throne was destroyed with Tirek buried under rubble, and watching from the sky was Sonic who had a huge smile on his face.

"After you get done with your dirt nap there lets continue this fight because Tirek my friend, I've only used half of my power."

Hearing that caused Tirek to burst out of the rubble in anger and stare at Sonic.

"Then how about this, I USE MY FULL POWER AGAINST YOU!"

"If you think it will be enough." Sonic replied in his cocky tone.

Tirek shot a very powerful blast from his horns towards Sonic, but the hedgehog just used his own magical power to change the motion of the blast and make the infinity symbol.

"For the record I also do kid parties." Sonic joked around before sending the blast up and away in the sky.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME!" Tirek yelled as lunged at Sonic.

"You know being the fastest thing alive I could just dodge this, but let me humor you for a second."

Concentrating on the magic within him Sonic made himself invisible, which infuriated Tirek since he couldn't tell where his opponent was now.

"Show your self coward!"

Sonic's only response was punches, kicks, and a hard tug at Tirek's beard. Lord Tirek had enough of this and gave a hard punch to the ground out of frustration.

"ENOUGH, I will not be made a fool in my own domain!"

"All right how's about we take it outside." Sonic turning visible and spin dashing Tirek from behind.

Literally spin dashing him outside Sonic recovered and distance himself away from Tirek, who slowly got up.

"By the way you did your full power, while I only did ninety percent of mine."

Tirek remained quiet with his head down.

"Alright I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I used ninety-five."

Tirek was still silent, but he did use his magic to make a orange bubble appear and what seems to be in it was multiple colors of magic floating around in there.

"That better not be what I think that is." Sonic said filled with anger.

"Yes that is your friends, I used my power to take away their physical forms and have them just be living magic." Tirek finally speaking as he stood up with both fists clenched tightly. "My plan was to erase them from this plane of existence, but I need to know why do you do what you do?"

"Heh, it's just the right thing to do and besides these are my friends, and I'll do anything to protect them." Sonic said as he prepared to go another round with Tirek.

"You're just like my brother you befriend the weak, you want to protect them." Tirek charging up and getting angrier by the second. "The difference between you and him is he warned them and returned home, but you fight on and do the right thing, haha, I think I hate you more."

Sonic was unfazed by Tirek's words, but he did notice that the centaur was using his magic to levitate the Deadly Six near him.

"What's going on?" Zavok said in confusion as he regained consciousnesses.

"I NEED YOUR POWER!" Tirek shouted as he absorbed each zeti one by one.

Sonic watched in horror that his foes were just forced inside of Tirek, he was going to do something about it, but suddenly a huge shockwave of magical energy caused to form a shield around himself for protection. When it was over looked up and saw a new form of Tirek, he was two time bigger than his fourth form, his bottom half is completely black with seven tails, one horse, the rest serpentine, his top body was horizontal stripes of each color of the Zeti, his teeth were sharper and lower his lower jaw stuck out as well, is eyes remained black, but the pupils were now red, and finally his horns looked more beastly.

"I am no longer Lord Tirek, I am Tirek the TITAN!" This new monstrous Tirek announced. "And judgement is mine now, Equestria will be destroyed and so will your world Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog wondered if his new power would be enough to stop this, but he remembered the bubble holds his friends prisoner was right in front of him.

"Hate to be a copycat, but you need to be beaten." Sonic said as he spin dash his way though the bubble.

Once he destroyed it the magic of his friends immediately made its way to Sonic, who in turn channel the power of this and Discord's power. This resulted in Sonic getting another new form, this time his quills went up and he was flashing with colors of the rainbow and seemed like his eyes were doing the same.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Now this form is pretty much the Sonic version of a Super Sayian God Super Sayian

* * *

"It seems like the real final battle can start, and let me tell you Sonic this won't be easy." The Titan Tirek told the hero.

"Wasn't expecting it to be." Sonic final words to his foe.

This is the final battle, a clash between good and evil will determine the fate of multiple worlds, which side will win?

* * *

I'm so ready for this, everything is how it should be and it's working out perfectly. For **Mobian Boy Adventures** yes that will be continued, but right the main focus goes into this, pretty sure the hype is bigger here. Also the new I will be working it will be announced after the last chapter of this story I know means technically 4 chapters, but it doesn't nothing story wise is happening.

Just for fun how's about I turn into a quick Q&amp;A as announce what I do next, it's your decision.

**R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) this story, me, also my YouTube channel and PEACE!


	26. Sonic vs Tirek All-Out War

Aw look at that, you guys didn't have to wait for a month for a chapter to be delivered, TheAwesomeCoolJay here and I'm just going to say it: this is going to be awesome my imagination went crazy in this.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **So besides my stories, who else do you read, because there is people like **ChappyTales, Gold the Fox, Danball Vampire Shogun, GreenSonic21, ****nintendosegahasbrofan, Fighting Robots mb7 and mb6, Thatoneguy753, ****Snow and pisces **who make great stories, not saying everyone else in this genre isn't great just spotting the people out and I really didn't want to type that much, I'm lazy.

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

This is it, Tirek in his new monstrous form now faces Sonic the Hedgehog fueled with magical powers from the spirit of chaos and the six elements of harmony. This was the final battle

"Prepare yourself hedgehog, because I will obliterate y-"

"Wait a minute!" Sonic interrupting Tirek. "Before we start, I have something to say."

"What?"

"You got to call yourself Tirek the Titan in your new form, so I need to give myself names for those other forms I had."

Tirek's jaw just dropped, he can not believe Sonic seriously said that, and he can't believe he allowed Sonic to say that.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes you will still find humor in this.

* * *

"Okay lets see when I started out I just had Discord, so we'll call that Chaos Sonic, how does that sound to you?" The magical powered hedgehog asking his enemy.

"Quit toying with me." Tirek growling with his response.

"You're mad, so that means it's intimidating, I'm going to stick with it." The hero still going on about his forms. "Now for this, I'm thinking Rainbow Chaos Sonic, but it seems like I just went with that name because of the colors, so your honest opinion what should I name this?"

"DIE!" The centaur yelled as he shot out fire from his mouth.

The fire had hit, but once Tirek stopped he saw that Sonic had made himself a magical bubble to protect himself.

"Okay my bad, that was the Pinkie Pie in me making me say things like that, but seriously lets get this fight started!" Sonic said making the bubble go away and flying straight towards Tirek.

Sonic was going in for a punch, but Tirek beat him to it by punching him with his giant fist, stopping the hedgehog in the air. To followup punched Sonic with his other fist and kept the process going, nothing but lefts and rights hitting Sonic's entire body. Having enough of this Sonic pushed off the last punch and met Tirek's punch with a kick. When both blows connected they seemed to have the same amount of force, Tireck was shocked at first, but decided to keep the punches coming, Sonic on the other hand stuck to his kicks.

"Not possible how do you match my punches with just kicks!?" Tirek said foaming at the mouth with anger.

"Tons of leg muscle from running and an added boost I have in me is a pony who can do a lot of kicking, let me show you!" He replied while also stopping his kicks and dodging a punch.

Sonic flew along the centaur's arm and once he made it to the face Sonic changed his position and performed bicycle kicks on Tirek's face.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Can anyone say Toasty!

* * *

Tirek slaps Sonic away from his face and out of frustration shoots fire from his mouth. The hedgehog saw it coming, but instead of making another bubble he had something different in mind. Focusing, Sonic used magic to manipulate the fire to spin around.

"So you plan to do something with that or are you just playing with fire?" Tirek asked with a smirk.

"Well that's a bad thing, but I'll just let you know the elegance of a certain pony is rubbing off of me." He replied while moving the fire around. "That means I can make the most basic attacks look cool."

When he was finally done talking he revealed to Tirek that he made the fire form into a shape of a serpentine dragon. With a point being the command, the dragon made of fire went straight at the centaur, who smiled and just let the dragon hit, and when it did it dispersed immediately the moment it touched Tirek's body.

"A simple burn does not affect me Sonic."

"Wait are you giving me the right to say how ugly you are right now." Sonic with a quick and witty remark.

Catching him off guard Tirek shot a laser from his hands at Sonic and hit him. That did cause the hedgehog pain and Tirek saw that so he shot lasers from his hands, mouth, and even his eyes. The blasts sent Sonic back a bit and now what appeared on him was bruises and scratches, which made Tirek laugh.

"It looks like you're hurt Sonic!" Tirek said in a sadistic tone. "Please tell me you can get back in the fight, I want to cause you more pain."

"J-just, give me a minute okay." Sonic struggling to speak and stand up.

When he got up Tirek noticed something strange happening to the hedgehog, he saw that all the bruises and scratches were just vanishing and it seemed like the pain he caused to Sonic was gone.

"NO, how is it possible!" The angry titan asked in frustration.

"Well kindness really is a virtue for me, and the cool thing about it for me is that it could heal me up from all types of damage." Sonic explained to Tirek. "Tirek you're going to need healing for this next move!"

Using his magic Sonic created cannons circling Tirek, once he saw these the centaur simply laughed at what Sonic's plan of attack was.

"Hedgehog you really think firing rounds at me wil-" He is interrupted does a homing attack across his face. The hero isn't done just yet, using the momentum Sonic got into one of the cannons he made had it shoot himself right back to Tirek. He would do that again and again and again, until Tirek finally had enough shots to the face and did a powerful shockwave clap to eliminate the cannons and back Sonic up.

"One clap, I was expecting more of an applause, well there goes my shot!" Sonic joked and began to laugh, but would soon stop and look up for a minute. "Come on Jay you need better material than that."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Can't wait till Pinkie Pie gets out of his system... By the way I'm funny!

* * *

"Enough of these games, I am ending this now!" The villain announced as he shot an orange orb up in the air.

The small sphere of magic remained in the air and it seemed like it wasn't a problem, but Tirek would make it one soon. The centaur focused a lot of magic for the orb, which in turn grew into the size of a small moon, which actually worried our hero.

"Don't worry your fast enough you'll avoid it." Tirek telling, but then switching to a much sinister tone. "But once it goes through the Hex it will hit Equestria and everything that lives there will die!"

"You monster." Sonic's only reply.

"And you want to know the best part, darkness still remains over the land, they won't even see this coming!"

The monstrous titan laughed at his soon to be victory and immediately made the motion of magic to have the giant orb bomb to go down. He waited, but as time passed he realized something was wrong, he looked up and saw that a pink aura was around the orb, and he looked back down to see who was doing this. It was Sonic, using the power of the Alicorn in him to hold the orb in place.

"You can't hold it and take attacks from me at the same time." Tirek as readied himself to shoot laser at Sonic again.

"You're right, but holding it was just a distraction to get your focus off of it, here's the real plan." Sonic told Tirek as he teleported.

The centaur frantically looked around to find Sonic, but he couldn't there was no trace of the hedgehog. Unknown to the Titan, Sonic was actually under him and had both hands raised to lift Tirek. Flying up at high speed, Sonic made contact with Tirek, but he didn't budge.

"Ha, you actually thought you could move me!" Tirek mocking his foe.

Ignoring Tirek, our hero really had to focus with this next move, when he finally had it in him to do it, he proudly announced it.

"SONIC RAINBOOM!"

Tirek was confused to see a shockwave and a rainbow wake shoot out underneath him, but he was shocked to see Sonic lift him up. As he tried figure out Sonic's plan, the centaur noticed that they were getting closer to magic orb he created. Tirek finally understood Sonic's motives and when he did he desperately tried to get Sonic to stop.

"Fool, not only will I hit this, but you'll join me as well!"

"So?" Sonic said unfazed as continued his path.

"WE CAN BOTH BE DESTROYED BY THIS, YOU NEED TO STOP!" Tirek pleading.

"Aw come on Tirek where your sense of adventure."

Tirek tried again to get Sonic to stop, but it was too late, both hero and villain entered the orb and once they hit the center of it, well all you can say is boom. An explosion in the sky was result from all that, the magic orb bomb was gone, but where was Sonic and Tirek? We can see both in the sky falling towards the Hex and seems it also seems like that explosion did a lot of damage to both of them.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Pretty sure being near by any type of explosion would hurt.

* * *

Both were unconscious as they wee falling, but some other things occurred while they were falling. The Deadly Six separated from Tirek, who reverted back to his previous form, but all of them remained knocked out. Sonic reverted back to his previous form as well, but the power of Discord was able to make Sonic come back to his sense.

"I want to go back to sleep." A dazed Sonic said before seeing. "Aw crud not another-" He failed to finish his sentence once he hit the ground. "Faceplant, dang it how many has that happen?" He asked himself as he pulled his head out of the ground.

As he got up he felt like he body was put through everything just now, but he can't be done yet. He looked around and saw Tirek rising up, but he was back to his other form and the Zeti were on the ground away from him.

"I just learned something Sonic." Tirek said as he held his side to relieve the pain.

"Did you learn that this fight is over?"

"No, I learned that when we both got powers from others we slowly drain them." Tirek told him as looked at the Deadly Six. "All the power I was taking from them, I was killing them, but that blast was able to knock them out of me, their barely holding on." Turns his attention back to Sonic. "Now I know that the power you gained is also draining your friends, but your the hero, you won't let them die will you?" He asked with a evil grin on his face.

"I won't, but I still have chaos on my side, so take this!" Sonic said sticking his hands out at Tirek.

Lord Tirek stuck up both arms to block what was coming, but whatever hit him was small and painless. Putting his arms down Tirek saw that Sonic shot seeds at him that simply fell to the ground once they hit the centaur.

"Seeds really Sonic, it's not very effective." Tirek joked.

"Wait for it."

Tirek wonder what he meant when he said that, but he would soon get his answer when the seeds turned out to be Plunderseeds that quickly grew into vines and wrapped around Tirek, immobilizing him. Once that was done Sonic decided to let Discord out of him so he could finish him with a joke.

"It seems like that was super effective!" The spirit of chaos said, laughing at his pun.

"This won't hold me for long!" Tirek shouted as was struggling to break free of the vines.

"It will hold you long enough for this." Sonic said as he stuck his hands out again.

Focusing as hard as he can Sonic extracted the magic of the alicorn from the beginning who motioned it towards Discord, who in turn made a bubble to contain it. By doing that Tirek reverted back to his original first form.

"NO, that power is mine, I DESERVE IT!" Tirek yelled at the both of them.

"Would you relax, there's still a bit of my chaos inside of you." Discord reassured him, but quickly was about to break the news. "However since your a bad kind of chaos, I believe you know what comes next." He said as he pointed towards Sonic.

Sonic still having the magic of his friends within him focused their power to transform into Harmonic Sonic.

"It can't end like this." Tirek said in complete denial.

"Your right instead of me doing this by myself I'll have the girls back me up with this one!" Sonic telling his enemy how he will finish him off.

Sonic realizing that love and determination was everything he needed to save the day, finally unlock the true power of his element. With this powerup Sonic was able to get girls out and return them to their physical bodies in their rainbowfied forms.

"It's good to see all of you again, but lets catch up after we finish Tirek off." Sonic said.

With everypony nodding in agreement the six of them and Sonic faced Tirek and used their powers combined to seal Tirek in stone. Tirek can't believe he was defeated again, but strangely enough, he smiled and started to laugh.

"This defeat is only temporary, you hear me Sonic, I will return!" Tirek's final words before turning to stone.

Seeing the smile on the stone Tirek's face and listening to what he said made Sonic think for a minute. The hedgehog didn't think it would go this far, but he had plans for Tirek later, but right now our hero had only thing to say as he turned to his friends.

"We're almost done guys." Sonic said with a smile.

Evil once again is defeated by good, but what is next for our hero? Find out in the epic conclusion!

* * *

We're almost done, can't believe we went this far, but were about to be done. The ending is in my mind, I just need to type it out, meaning it will be here soon. As for that bonus chapter yes it will be Q&amp;A so if you got questions ask them, I'll answer and I will announce what I will be doing next.

**R.F.F. **(Review, Favorite, or Follow) this story, me, also my YouTube channel, prepare for the end of this, and PEACE!


	27. My Little Sonic

Well here it is beautiful friends, the end of a story and the end of a saga, so let me teach you how to say goodbye. Wow that was emotional, I apologize, but seriously it has been fun doing this. This does not mean, **I REPEAT, **this does not mean that **My Little Sonic: Mobian Boy Adventures **is ending. No way we still have to finish the second season and I know me and a ton of you people out there still have tons of ideas for the show. But enough about that lets finish things up here.

* * *

**WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: **So there's this new movie out for the Equestria Girls series... crap

* * *

Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

We return back to the Lava Mountain where Sonic the Hedgehog has just saved the day again, but before he could say what was next, his six pony friends gave the hedgehog a group hug.

"And the hero is victorious yet again!" Rarity said starting the celebration.

"Was there really any doubt!" Applejack happily joining in.

"Hey uh girls?" Sonic tried to talk, but was not heard.

"Thanks for saving us Sonic!" Fluttershy said hugging Sonic tighter.

"Yeah, I mean I lost track on all the other times in Jay's continuity you saved us, but thanks again!" Pinkie Pie added.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: PINKIE PIE GET OUT OF TOWN!

* * *

"It's no problem really, but there's another problem." The hedgehog trying to talk again, but once again was ignored.

"Combing chaos and harmony together, stabilizing that power, Sonic you really are something else!" Twilight completely amazed by the events that happen.

"Twi remember we helped him do that, so technically speaking were all something else, but I guess Sonic is a little better." Rainbow Dash admitting as she hugged Sonic and the rest of her friends.

"I know I'm awesome girls, but listen..."

As the ponies continued to talk on Sonic saw that he wasn't going to get a word in, so desperate times called for desperate measures. The blue blur took a deep breath and got ready to say what was needed.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic shouted, which caused his friends to break the hug and look at him with confusion. "Sorry about that, I don't mean to be a party pooper, but I'm pretty sure friends shouldn't be disappearing like that!" Sonic in normal, but quick tone while pointing at what he was talking about.

To their surprise and shock, the heroes saw that their friend of chaos bottom half was gone and parts of him were still disappearing.

"Discord what's happening to you?" Fluttershy asked with a great amount of concern.

"Seems like I overdid it when were fused into one." He said looking down at himself. "I have no more magic to maintain myself, don't call me a drama romance film, but it looks like I'm gone with the wind." Discord answered while joking showing no signs of sadness.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I'm terrible for that joke.

* * *

"How can you joke at a time like this, Discord you're fading away." Twilight said with sadness in her tone.

"I know, but I'm going out as the guy who did the right thing, I'm going out as the guy who risked it all to save his friends, I'm going out the guy who got to be a hero." Discord told them.

"Dude?" Sonic said in awe upon seeing Discord bravery right now.

Turning his attention back to Sonic, the spirit of chaos grabbed the bubbled alicorn magic and tossed it to the hedgehog.

"I trust you Sonic, you'll make the right choice with that." His final words before completely disappearing.

A moment of silence was made for a friend who's sacrifice was indeed noble. Sadness was the atmosphere between Sonic and the ponies, but they learned from Discord that he did not go out in vain. Back to the matter at hand the gang searched around the area until finally they had found the Extractor, they can finally bring back Celestia.

"Moment of truth ladies." Sonic said as he pulled a lever to release the energy that was taken.

The machine shot out the energy/magic that was Celestia and when it looked like the princess has returned happiness quickly turned to horror once they saw the current state of the Alicorn in front of them. Hr eyes were closed, she was silent, and to make matters worse she was going through the same thing Discord was going through.

"I don't get it all of her magic should have been returned to her, right Sonic?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little confused here too."

"I have a theory." Twilight spoke up. "You did say those Zeti take up some of the power from this machine."

"Oh no, your not saying that parts of the princesses magic still resides in those savages!" Rarity gasped.

"Dang it, now what do we do?" Applejack in frustration of this situation.

While the ponies were thinking of solutions, Sonic himself had already figured an answer. He rose his hand to show off the contained alicorn magic and it caught everpony's attention, because they couldn't believe what he was going to do next.

"Sonic you're doing the right thing, but to give up something like that?" Fluttershy questioning his motives.

"Having this power is great and all, but with great-"

"Careful Sonic, powerful beings own that quote." Pinkie Pie interrupting Sonic

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Good save, I can't afford to be sued.

* * *

"The point I'm trying to make is that I never deserved this, I save the world, I don't need to have power like this watch over others, but with the abilities that I have I can protect all." Sonic's explanation.

With that being said no pony had anything else to him, the hedgehog then tossed the orb into Celestia. Breaking on impact the alicorn magic was being absorbed by the princess. Getting all the magic Celestia returned to her original form, opening her eyes and seeing her friends, she only had one thing to say.

"What took you all so long?" She said with a smile.

"This is not over!" A angry unknown voice said from behind them.

Turning around the group saw the Deadly Six return and the one who said it was Zavok.

"Just because your ruler is back, doesn't mean you have won!" Zavok said as he and the rest of them got prepared for battle.

Sonic got ready to engage them, but Celestia simply got in front of Sonic.

"I got this." The sun princess said.

Using a fraction of her power, Celestia shot a powerful wave from her horn, easily taking down the Zeti. While she looked at this as an awesome victory, Sonic and the others saw this as her being overpowered.

"Don't worry I'll return to my normal state of power, but right now how's about we all go back to Equestria."

Using her magic the princess made herself, her friends, and the Zeti teleport off the new Lost Hex and back to Equestria. When they did return she saw that the moon was out at a time like this.

"Somepony has been working overtime, time for that change."

Using her power yet again Princess Celestia made the sun appear, thus bringing sunlight back on the land. Seeing this all of the residents cheered that the sun was back. When it reached Ponyville, all the residents were happy to see the day was once again saved, Tails himself had something.

"Knew you would save the day." The fox talking about his best friend.

When the sunlight finally made its way to Canterlot Cadance was overjoyed because Celestia was back, Luna on the other hand could not even express how happy she was. The princess of the night simply took the moon and laid on the floor.

"Thank you for bringer her back Sonic." Luna said she finally rested.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

A couple of hours have passed since the sun returned, but everything seemed like it was back to normal. Eggman and his goons were locked up, while the Zeti remained in a magical bubble, the six Elements of Harmony went to see their loved ones, and finally we have Sonic watching Tails fix the plane.

"Once she's all repaired the vacation can begin." Tails said while twisting a bolt.

"Aw yeah it can, but first things first, do you have the emeralds."

"Yeah, but what are you about to do with them?" Tails asked as he presented the Chaos Emeralds to him.

"One last thing."

Back at the new Lost Hex we see the statue that was Tirek begin to crack from his face and torso. The centaur had broken free from his statue form, well part of it, his lower body was still stone.

"No matter, it's only a matter of time until I break free and plot my revenge." Tirek announcing his plans to come.

"I don't think so." A voice said above in the sky.

Tirek looked in the sky to see a golden being above him, it was Sonic in his super form looking down upon the centaur.

"Took you a while to break out didn't."

"Make all the jokes hedgehog, but just you wait I'll be back!" Tirek yelled while shaking a fist at him.

"There is no coming back for you Tirek!"

"What?" The centaur said in confusion.

"You made this to close and threatened a lot lives, when I go up against that kind of bad guy I only have one way to deal with them!" Sonic told him as he powered up to show off his aura. "See ya!" His last words as he proceeded to dive-bomb the villain.

"NO, NO, I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS, I CAN'T LOSE TO A WEAKLING, IT'S NOT MY TIME, NO-" His last words once Sonic went through him and the new Hex.

The hedgehog finally got rid of Tirek, and tear through the rest of the Lost Hex. With the power of his super form Sonic and an epic spin dash completely made the hex gone in record time. With that done Sonic looked down at Equestria and smiled because he remembered a friend helped save it all.

"Thanks again Discord, you really are a hero."

"No better than you, but I give myself a 9 out of 10."

"Yea- wait what the?" The super powered hedgehog said in surprise recognizing the voice and turning around.

What Sonic had saw was Discord, well his head anyway, appear before him in the air.

"Your not dead?"

"No I just ran out of magic, my body just needs time to recollect that magic." Discord with a innocent smile.

"Why didn't you tell us that from the beginning that would have made more sense!" Super Sonic at a loss of words right now.

"Haven't you learned yet, what fun is there in making sense?" Discord laughed as his disappeared again due to him not having enough magic to sustain it.

Sonic sighed, but smiled cause he knew now everything was back to normal, he also learned whatever problem comes his way he got people he cares about to always be by his side. With in his mind, Sonic returned back to Equestia to start his vacation, a vacation he really deserves.

That's all folks! XD

* * *

YES, YES, YES, IT'S FINALLY OVER! The trilogy is complete no more will be made after this point so uh yeah I'm done with the main thing but the spinoff will go into the future and end on it's own time. What comes next from well you will get that in the Q&amp;A chapter where I'll answer questions asked from you guys in reviews. No PMs count and no comments on my videos on YouTube. I'm also answering questions you don't ask and revealing the person who inspired me do all this, so **R.F.F. **stay tuned for that chapter of me answering stuff, prepare for any other work of mine, and PEACE!


	28. Q&A

Yo what's good people, it's that author again, TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to talk about what's up and what's next. So questions were asked, but not many, but that's okay cause I feel like I have a lot of things to answer for. Will start things off we the asked questions and towards the end I make up my own questions and finish things up here. Proceed down the screen now!

* * *

**ChappyTales**

**Question: **Do you have any plans for another Sonic and MLP series taking place in another Universe?

**Answer: **No, Mobian Boy is it, I can actually see myself starting a one shot story or chapter filled story, by doing something like that, I don't want to do that though, my full explanation will be below

**Question: **Who is your favorite author(s) in this community?

**Answer: **Well even though I do like and treat other authors with respect in this community I would have to say my favorite is **RnR Ink. **How that person tells a story always captures my attention and when the update happens, best believe my time goes to that.

**White Fire the Dragon**

**Question: **What if other authors wanted to write things in their stories that are similar to what you put yours?

**Answer: **Well first I'll be honored because of things I do making its way into other stories. That's nice and all, but I do want some credit for ideas that were mine otherwise I would be a bit ticked if people were to just use something I did and make it seem like it was all their idea.

... That's it for the people who reviewed time for some questions that have always need answers when it came to me.

* * *

**Question: **Explain that ending?

**Answer: **That ending is basically saying the problems Sonic face in both worlds, he will take care... So it is implied that the MLP Antagonists in the future seasons will encounter Sonic.

**Question: **Did I want to kill off characters?

**Answer: **In the beginning of making my stories no, I wanted it to be taken seriously and still have a tone for everyone, but down the line making this I kinda wanted to have Celestia and Discord go out. Not to be cruel, but to make an impact, to show how effective of a writer I an be, but something in my gut made me keep them around. I did have Sonic take out Tirek for good, though that is something I can see people not having too many complaints.

**Question: **Why did I bring an Archie Sonic character in previous stories?

**Answer: **Everyone remembers Scourge, right, look back in the other two stories. So I kinda saw Sonic as incorruptible while meeting Discord, so just like that I had him create his opposite, that's the secret Scourge's appearance.

**Question: **Mobian Boy Adventures?

**Answer: **IT'S GETTING CANCELLED! Just kidding it will continue until I pull the plug on it and that's a while in the future, but just wait the hiatus will be over soon.

**Question: **What made me join this Fanfiction crossover genre?

**Answer: **Well during my regular days of being a Sonic fan, I saw Sonic and MLP as a suggestion in my search. Immediately I was like DAFUQ, so went to link and started to look at the randomness. At first I thought I was going to see something really stupid, but the stories were actually good and I decided hey I can probably do something like this.

Another good reason why I did this is because of the whole Sonic vs Rainbow Dash thing, I mean come on he is so much faster than her, all of those stories with them ending in a tie or having either one win through a technicality was crazy, so I came in to put an end to that.

**Question: **What was my inspiration?

**Answer: **Well this is not a shocker, but it was a Sonic/MLP author, but the real shocker is the author is from DeviantArt, that's right I'm talking about **Snicketbar. **This guy is my everything when it comes to making Sonic &amp; MLP stories, you should really check him out his stories include _**Chaos in Equestria **_&amp; **_Battle for Equestria. _**Check those out and come back to any one of my stories and tell you don't see where I learned it from.

By the way he made recently made an account on here called **Master Snicket, **be looking for him, cause his stories are just so good.

**Question: **Will I make any more Sonic/MLP stories and will they be part of the trilogy?

**Answer: **No and no. Besides Mobian Boy Adventures, Sonic/MLP stories of mine are done.

I'm not going to do the new game with a season of MLP. One reason is because I'm a little late on the season and I'm not waiting for the game and someone to complete it. Two, I think it gets a little repetitive when introduce I introduce the elements of the game and season into a story, and it also gets harder to actually to make a plot for the story.

I'm definitely not remaking all of this again. In the beginning it was so much easier to just produce a chapter, but that was summer time, my starting years in high school would soon come. Wow everything just piled up when that happen, work on fanfiction, work on school, work at my job, and do my sport. Oh yeah college made this worst, thanks education!

The main reason why Sonic/MLP will not be produced by me is because, thanks to you guys, I can do so much more now. New shows are out there and I feel like if I tackle them in the world of Fanfiction, I could make a ton of people happy like that. And be honest don't you think I continue this, I'll just make it like simpsons and never have it end.

**Question: **What do I have planned?

**Answer: **(*_*) So freaking much! Have no titles except for the one at the body.

**Steven Universe**, I have to think about what and how to make it.

**Star vs. The Forces of Evil**, I will make so many ships take sail with that! :]

**The Loud House**, a lot for this actually, some adorable and some funny.

Mario &amp; Sonic: How The Video Game Should Of Ended, A fun parody of the youtube channel **HISHE** (**H**ow **I**t **S**hould **H**ave **E**nded) featuring video game characters describing their games, fans, and other stuff in a hilarious way.

And really anything that sparks my interest, I hope some of you will follow me once I start making new stories.

Well I think that's it, there doesn't seem to be a question I missed, but I believe some of you will let me know. If you want an answer to something P.M. and I'll hit you back and with that final note I say PEACE MY LITTLE SONIC SERIES... Again not Mobian Boy. :/


End file.
